Chess Pieces Behind the Red Door
by T.E.Rodney
Summary: "Miss Granger. Surely you, of all people, would have figured out that we were all just pawns in his twisted game of chess. He removed you for a reason, just as he has removed me. Letting us live, however, will be his downfall." Hermione is banished from the wizarding world and begins a new life in muggle London. Everything changes when she meets a fellow prisoner in her new home.
1. Chapter 1

**Chess Pieces Behind the Red Door**

She stood in front of a red door in a quiet city corner of muggle London carrying nothing but her small charmed bag which carried all of her possessions. All, but one. Her thoughts drifted back, as the sound of the relentless rain surrounded her.

_"Hermione Jean Granger, for the crimes which you have committed against the wizarding world, the court of the Order has decided to banish you. From this day forward, your wand will be removed and you will live the rest of your life as a muggle with no contact to this world. Now, your wand, please."_

_ She watched in horror, her body shaking as Albus Dumbledore snapped her wand in two without any remorse in his twinkling eyes. By breaking her wand, Dumbledore had single handedly broken her entire world and everyone who she had loved and cherished stood by him and simply watched with blank stares as she fought back tears. No, she wouldn't give them the satisfaction of watching her break down. She turned to Harry, hoping to find a shred of hope, but saw that he too was trying to fight back his tears. _

"Goodness child! What are you doing standing in the rain? You are soaked to the bone!" A small, thin, elderly woman had opened the red door.

Hermione hadn't realized that she had knocked weakly. She stared at the woman blankly, not comprehending why she was standing in front of this house in the first place. She simply stood in the rain as the woman pulled her arm to come inside.

"Are you Ms. Smith?" Hermione whispered.

"Yes, dear. Please do come in child, I would hate for you to catch a cold in this storm." The woman ushered her inside.

"I was sent here by the Minist-, I mean the Order. They told me that I am to live here until I acclimate to the muggle world." Hermione said flatly. Her voice was nothing more than a hoarse whisper.

Once inside the hall of the home, Hermione looked around. The townhouse was small, but clean. To the right of the entry was a sitting room with several armchairs facing the fireplace. In front of her was a staircase leading upstairs. The woman removed Hermione's coat and led her towards the fire.

"I have received Dumbledore's message. Please sit down. I will bring some biscuits and tea to warm you up right away. Then we can discuss your living arrangements. Is that little bag all you have brought, deary?"

The woman had spoken so quickly that Hermione couldn't even process what she was saying. She nodded and watched the woman disappear into what seemed to be the kitchen. Ever since her wand was broken, her mind fell into a murky fog, nothing really mattered anymore. Her life was already over.

Within a few seconds the woman returned with a tray filled with biscuits, sweets, and tea. She cut a slice of sweet bread with a knife and tried to offer a cup to Hermione who took it in her small hands but didn't drink it. She stared at the fire, her mind far away.

"Since the Order has won the war, there have been so many criminal-, I mean citizens who have been sent to the muggle world. I myself have helped many of them, including some pureblooded families, become accustomed to this new world." The woman started, her chin raised in silent pride.

"I will be responsible for you for the next 5 years and when you are ready, you will go live on your own. The rules of this home are fairly simple. I am here if you need anything, anything at all. You may think of me as your mother. You will have your own bedroom, which I have magically expanded into a full sized furnished flat. You will have breakfast and lunch on your own but I expect you and the other tenant to accompany me to dinner every evening. You have one month to find a job and start supporting yourself. Since you don't have your wand, you are not to use magic and are not to have any contact with the magical world. However, I have found that if I allow my wards to owl their friends, their moods lift and they live happier. So you may owl anyone you wish, using one of my owls. However, I will have to read your letters just to make sure you aren't conspiring anything-"

"I won't be owling anyone. I have no friends in the wizarding community anymore. Are there any other rules?" She asked wearily.

The woman looked taken aback.

"No deary, that is all for now. I know that this isn't the ideal circumstance, but please try to make the most of it, and I promise that you will lead a happy life once again." She offered as she took Hermione's cold hand into her own, giving it a gentle rub.

Hermione was about to open her mouth but at that instant a tall man came inside.

"Oh, hello Thomas!" The woman stood and walked behind Hermione's chair to the entry where she helped the man put away his coat and umbrella.

"Good day, Ms. Smith. They said it would rain, but I didn't think we would get this much of a downpour." His deep voice rumbled through the room. There was a brief silence, followed by footsteps coming closer to her. She was determined not to remove her eyes from the fire.

"Oh and who is this creature? Did you take in another stray who got caught in the rain?" He stood next to her chair, looking down at her, but she refused to look up at him.

"Oh Thomas, do try to be polite. As of today Miss Granger will be joining you as a tenant of this home. Miss Granger this is Doctor Thomas Edwards."

From the corner of her eye, Hermione could have sworn she saw the man flinch at the mention of her name. But he recovered before Ms. Smith noticed anything.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Granger." He said smoothly, extending his hand towards her, "I look forward to getting to know you better."

Once again Hermione didn't respond. She turned and stared at his long elegant fingers but didn't utter a word.

The man withdrew his hand and turned to the elderly woman, "Is her brain not functioning under that bushy mane of a head?" He whispered teasingly.

Hermione's eyes shot up in an angry glare. Refusing to look at him or the elderly woman, she took the knife from the platter and grabbed her hair. Before anyone could say anything, or do anything, she sliced off her ponytail in a swift motion and threw it at the man angrily. She stormed past them, tears threatening to overflow at any given moment, and took her coat.

Summoning the last of her Gryffindor courage, she turned to the elderly woman who was staring at her in shock.

"My room?" She asked, looking directly at Ms. Smith in defiance. She briefly glanced at the dark haired man and noted that he was tall. Much taller than her, but she didn't care. She didn't want to see anyone.

"Oh, yes. Right this way." She led Hermione upstairs and towards the second door in the narrow hall. Hermione turned the handle and stepped inside to survey the small, modest flat.

She closed the door and heard Ms. Smith walking down the stairs. Taking a shaky breath, she slowly removed her charmed bag and shoes and walked into her bedroom. Letting her exhaustion and pent up emotions take over her, she fell onto her bed and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

"Strange girl, is she not?" The man asked as he took a sip of tea.

Ms. Smith sighed wearily, taking a seat in the armchair opposite of her tenant.

"You shouldn't have teased her, Thomas. She is broken, just as you were when you first came here. Please make an attempt to be civil with her."

The dark hair man nodded, and placed his cup down on the tray.

"Why was she sent here? You only accept the worst of us criminals, why did you take her? She is nothing but a child." Thomas asked, his blue eyes searched the elderly woman for an answer as he crossed his long elegant fingers.

"I requested that she be sent to me, because I have heard she has a mind that rival's your own Thomas. Dumbledore has deemed her crimes to be as horrid as your own. You could use the company. You spend your days at the clinic, and your nights reading in your room. This girl may be a change of pace for you."

"I can assure you I am perfectly well, Ms. Smith. There is no need to worry about me, or my lack of company. May I remind you that your job is to watch after us criminals, not play matchmaker?" He said with a teasing smile.

His eyes, however were not smiling, they were threatening her dangerously. But the woman knew him well enough he wouldn't do anything to harm her. Without another word, the man stood and straightened his black suit. He turned towards the entry way and made his way up the stairs to his own flat.

Once he was in the privacy of his flat, he cast a wandless silencing spell, and began to laugh loudly. The moment he had walked in, he removed his polite persona, and a dark sinister smirk overtook his face as his cold blue eyes hardened. He removed his jacket and loosened his tie.

"Hermione Granger." He said with a sadistic smile. "What fun I shall have with you." Truthfully, he had been bored since he was banished from the wizarding world. Yet he couldn't help but wonder why the brains of the legendary golden trio was banished from the magical community as if she was nothing more than a death eater. She was a puzzle, a challenge; and Lord Voldemort loved a challenge.

* * *

**A/N: My first ever Harry Potter fanfic! 5 years ago I used to write jrock fics on livejournal (pen name tiger_eyes90), and since then I have missed writing dearly. This story will be pretty lengthy and will have a roller coaster of a plot with many twists and turns. Everything will be revealed with time as the story progresses and I will attempt to update on a weekly basis. I am writing a book on the side and this story literally hit me this morning and I figured I would use it to get back into writing and practice. This chapter is relatively short because I wrote it 15 min ago and decided to post it on a whim. Let me know how you like it. Feel free to review and critique ;)**

**-TE**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_"Ron, please, you've got to believe me!" Hermione called out to the man standing in the doorway. "I would never lie to you!" She looked around hopelessly at the disappointed faces of the members of the Order of the Phoenix. "I would never lie to any of you! I was trying to protect Harry!"_

_"Right, Hermione that's what you want us to believe. I should have never left you and Harry alone on that horcrux hunt. I should have known you would purposely lead us astray." He spat coldly, as he sat down loftily at the table of Grimmauld Place._

_"I can't believe you Hermione. I thought you were our friend!" Ginny said coldly, not even looking in her direction._

_"Harry, please, tell them the truth, please Harry." She turned and pleaded to Harry, who opened his mouth to speak. But before he could utter a single word Dumbledore spoke up._

_"Hermione it is very, very unfortunate that you would betray the side of the light and the Order. You have disappointed us all. With you meddling, it was only by pure luck we had succeeded in destroying Voldemort. You will have to await your trail in Azkaban."_

_"Azkaban!? What? No! I didn't do anything! Harry tell them!" She pleaded as Remus and Tonks attempted to lead her away._

_"I didn't do it! Tell them Harry!"_

Hermione's eyes shot open as the knocking grew louder. Wiping away the fresh tears that had stained her cheeks, she sat up, taking in her surroundings. She was in a strange cream colored room. She glanced outside at the darkening sky, the rain was still falling steadily outside.

She remembered, now. Hermione Jean Granger was banished from the wizarding world forever. She was to stay here under close watch as a prisoner until she could be trusted to live as a normal muggle.

Hermione didn't need to adjust to muggle living, she grew up as a muggle and knew perfectly well how the muggle world worked. She wasn't a sheltered pureblood who didn't understand even the most basic muggle contraptions.

She sat up wearily and walked out of the bedroom into a small living room where the knocking continued. She took a deep breath before reaching out to open the door of her flat.

She opened the door and saw Ms. Smith standing with a worried expression on her face.

"Are you alright dear, I have been knocking for nearly an hour. Oh goodness gracious, are those tears? Did you have a nightmare?" The elderly lady asked with concern as she reached out to Hermione. The girl, however flinched back from her touch.

"I am living in a nightmare." Hermione responded, not moving a single step. She mentally scolded herself for being rude to the old woman. Her parents had raised her to be polite and welcoming but she couldn't bring herself to open up to the woman. But what was she to do? She was plagued with nightmares in her dreams and in her real life.

"No offense, but if it was so important, you could have easily unlocked the door and woken me up." Hermione added numbly, staring straight ahead, as if there was no one standing in front of her.

"No dear, the least I can do for you is offer you a courtesy of at least this much privacy. I merely wanted to let you know that dinner is ready, and as part of the rules of the house, you are to join me and Thomas every day for a meal."

The woman smiled kindly. "Would you like me to give you a minute to freshen up and perhaps do something about that hair of yours?"

Hermione brought her hand up absentmindedly towards her hair to flatten it down, when she realized what had happened early during her confrontation with Mr. Thomas Edwards.

Her eyes widened in humiliation, but she stubbornly waved it away. In an act of anger, she had cut off all of her hair. For being the brightest witch of her age, she felt incredibly stupid for acting so rashly.

"I don't know how to fix this; can you perhaps magically do something about it?" Hermione asked as she pointed feebly towards her hair.

"Of course my dear girl, I can't make it grow back, but I do believe a short pixie cut would look marvelous on you." Ms. Smith clapped her hands in glee. Out of the sleeve of her white silk blouse, she pulled out a wand.

Hermione's heart tore at the sight of the dark wand, her fingers itched to pry it out of the old woman's hands. She bit her lip and looked down in shame as Ms. Smith muttered a quick spell. Instantly Hermione felt small wisps of hair fall around her. She reached up and felt how short her hair was her neck was now exposed to the cold draft in the room.

It was strange, after living her whole life with long bushy hair to have such a short cut.

"I will give you several minutes to freshen up. I have left some clothing in the wardrobe for you to change into, and I expect to see you at dinner."

"It's my first night, can I please just not go? I don't have much of an appetite." Hermione asked, leaning on the doorway.

"No my girl, rules are rules. Breaking them was what put you in here, now you must learn to obey them, no matter how difficult it is. You have five minutes."

Hermione sighed in defeat as she watched the woman walk away. No matter how courteous the woman pretended to be, she still made Hermione feel like a criminal. The girl turned back and looked at her flat. It was also a cream color with dark chocolate brown accent pieces scattered about. The bathroom was to the right and the kitchen to the left. It wasn't anything fancy, but enough to make do.

She walked back into her bedroom and opened the wardrobe. She had brought along clothing in her small bag, however she didn't want to open it. Opening it would only bring back terrible memories.

Hermione searched the wardrobe for slacks and a jumper but couldn't find any. Of course a woman like Ms. Smith would make sure Hermione dressed like an appropriate lady. Settling on a peach blouse and a navy skirt, she walked into the bathroom to examine her new hair. She took a breath in and winced.

She didn't hate it, but saying that she loved it would be a severe overstatement. She would simply have to adjust to it, just as she would have to adjust to her new life. She put on her bravest face, pushing aside her doubts and nightmares and walked out of the flat to the main house, like a solider ready to face the battlefield. She was determined to get through this dinner like the brave Gryffindor that she was.

* * *

"Hermione! That was quicker than expected. You look lovely dear." Ms. Smith grinned broadly, motioning for her to take a seat. Hermione stood at the entry to the dining area, and looked at the seat that Ms. Smith had offered her, right across Mr. Edwards himself.

"My, my you do clean up nicely. And here I was, thinking that you were nothing more than a stray cat." Thomas remarked, aiming to annoy her.

She ignored him and looked at him closer. He was a man in his mid, possibly late twenties. His dark wavy hair was combed to the side, not a strand out of place. The suit he wore lacked a single wrinkle. His eyes were the color of the sky before a storm. He had a long straight nose that complemented his high cheek bones and rectangular jaw line.

Merlin be damned, he was epitome of perfection, and she was just one great mess.

"You know, you do have five years to stare at my face. Although I would like to eat my already cold dinner tonight." Thomas said with a playful smile.

Hermione blushed furiously. She hadn't realized that she was staring.

"I wasn't looking at you, I was thinking." She retorted, as she quickly took a seat.

"Thomas." Ms. Smith gave a pointed took at the man, as a mother scolding a child. "I can reheat the food, don't pester Miss Granger."

"Of course, Ms. Smith. I apologize, Miss Granger." Thomas sat straighter and began to eat the roast and potatoes that had now been reheated by a warming charm.

Hermione looked down at her own plate. The meal looked appetizing but the nausea in her stomach wouldn't allow her to eat a single bite. She felt herself staring into the plate, slipping back into her own memories as Thomas and Ms. Smith chatted about the weather and the clinic. Her mother would make the most delicious roast on Sunday evenings and she would always have red velvet cake for desert. Why couldn't she just go back in time to when things where normal?

"Hermione? I asked you a question." Thomas raised an eyebrow at her. She stared at him blankly, not sure what do say. Ms. Smith had already cleared their plates and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Did you get lost in those thoughts of yours again? You must truly have a remarkable brain if you can't resist withdrawing to its confines so constantly."

"What did you want to know?" Hermione asked, ignoring his remarks once again. She refused to give him the satisfaction of letting him know he was pestering her, and clearly it was beginning to annoy him.

"Why did you get banished? From what Ms. Smith told me, you aren't a pureblood nor a death eater. In fact you are a muggle. Why would they send you back to where you came from?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and bit her lip. "That is not for you to know, Mr. Edwards. Asking someone such an invasive question when you have only met them, is quiet rude."

"I wouldn't call it rude, I believe the term you are looking for is 'blunt'. Forgive me, Miss Granger, but I don't bother with frivolous pleasantries."

Hermione toyed with the edge of the table cloth, and looked up at him with a smirk.

"Then what do you call your conversations with Ms. Smith? I can say that your words towards her are nothing but empty frivolous pleasantries."

"Ah, so you are a smart girl, Miss Granger. But you can't hope to steer me away that easily. Now, answer my question. Why are you here?" He asked again, this time leaning closer to her.

She faintly caught the clean scent of his cologne. She looked up and realized that the playful smile had left his face, and was replaced by a serious stare.

"Why don't you tell me your story first, Mr. Edwards? Since we are both stuck here for five years, I may be inclined to tell you mine in a matter of that time." She smiled mischievously, knowing that she had the upper hand. In all honesty she was curious to find out about this mysterious man who sat in front of her.

"Please, call me Tom, Hermione. I'm sure you will talk a lot sooner than you think. You'll find that I can be very… persuasive." He sat back and crossed his long legs elegantly. He must have been a pureblood. Only purebloods carried themselves with such confidence. "Unlike you, I don't have many secrets."

"Oh yes, it is quite an interesting story. Thomas was obliviated before he was captured. He came earlier this year, and has shown such progress." Ms. Smith returned with the dessert tray and placed a chocolate cake in front of them.

Tom allowed her to serve him, as if he was some sort of noble who expected to be served. He picked up a fork and stabbed the slice of cake before him with a pleasant smile on his face.

"That is the extremely condensed version of the story, Hermione. And I have my wonderful Ms. Smith to thank for leading me down the right path." He smiled cheekily at the elderly woman, who practically glowed with glee.

Hermione felt the nausea rise up in her stomach again. This man was ridiculous. Within five minutes of conversing with him, she could already see that he had two distinct sides.

"All I can remember was that I was a death eater. The only reason I know that is because of the wonderful mark I bear on my arm." He looked at his arm in disgust.

"When I was sentenced here, I was very much like you. Distraught, distrusting, and broken. However Ms. Smith realized how smart I was and gave me an opportunity to work at a medical clinic. I work as a doctor in training and hope to pass my exams for a medical liscencee this year so that I can open my own medical clinic and help the poor muggles who can't help themselves." He explained, giving her a sympathetic smile.

Ms. Smith stood over him with her hand clasped over her chest like a proud mother. What was this man? A poster child for the Death Eaters Reform Act?

"I see…" Hermione said. Thomas Edwards was a liar. She could easily see it and feel it. She knew people like him, Lucius Malfoy was also able to pull a wonderful act in front of the former Ministry. Once again she felt ill at the thought of the Malfoy family. If it wasn't for Draco sodding Malfoy, she would never had ended up in this predicament.

"May I be excused? I want to step outside for some fresh air." Hermione asked suddenly, feeling as if the room was closing in on her again.

"At this hour? Are you sure dear?" Ms. Smith asked, "I don't think it's safe for you to wander around alone- ah! Thomas, dear boy, perhaps you could accompany Miss Granger."

His eyes shot up as quickly as hers had, "No, I'm sure there is no need. Hermione has proven to be quite capable with a knife." He said with a wink towards her newly cut hair, "She shouldn't have any trouble scaring pedestrians with her obscene behavior."

Hermione pushed her chair away and stood, "You, Thomas Edwards, have no right to speak to me that way! You are a filthy Death Eater who wants nothing more than to destroy muggles. I was a hero in this war, I fought and killed people like you to keep our world safe!"

"And yet here you are, _heroine_. Serving your time just like every other _filthy_ Death Eater. In this world, we are both equally filthy. We are nothing but criminals in their eyes, both removed from the world we once were a part of. There is no good guy bad guy in this house, so don't go acting so high and mighty like the bloody Gryffindor you are." He stood as well, his eyes deadly.

"I'm innocent! I did nothing wrong! They threw me here because, because…" Hermione had realized that Ms. Smith had paled and Tom was leaning forward, waiting for her to confess. She clamped her mouth shut and turned on her heel, making a dash towards the staircase before she started crying again.

There was no way she would give Tom the satisfaction of seeing her cry, she needed to get back to her flat, quickly. Heavy footsteps followed her up the stairs, and she quickened her pace. Before she reached her door, she felt a pair of strong hands grab her arm and pin her to the wall.

"What are you hiding, heroine?" He hissed angrily, tightening his grip on her wrists. "You think you are some sort of saint, and yet you are nothing more than a sinner."

"I'm the sinner? What are you hiding, Edwards?" She hissed right back, as she made a feeble attempt to pull his hands away.

"I already told you I was-"

"Obliviated, right. How very convenient for you. Unlike you I have to live with my nightmares from this war."

"Well you know what they say, opening up about them is the first step to healing. And I am a doctor, I would know all about what is good for you." He grinned like a predator who had finally cornered his prey.

"You are a liar, Tom. For all I know that isn't even your real name. You are pulling an act for the world, but inside you are still evil. Don't think for a second that I can't see past you perfect mask, because I can." Her doe like brown eyes stared angrily into his as she continued to struggle against him.

"You aren't the only one who can see past masks, Granger. And that pathetic mask of courage that you wear to fool everyone into thinking you are strong, is cracking. On the inside you are nothing more but a scared, weak, little girl who –omph!" He released her and doubled over as she kneed him in the groin and ran to her door, which she locked immediately.

"Impudent witch. You'll pay for this." He snarled as he stood straight and, despite his pain, walked gracefully to his room.

Inside the safety of her flat, Hermione fell back against her door and began to shake. He was right. He was able to see straight through her. She couldn't stay here. She had to leave. She looked around her flat, her eyes fell to her untouched bag. She was Hermione Granger. She could formulate a plan to escape this prison that she was being forced to call a home.

* * *

Hermione sat on the ground, not moving until three in the morning. If she calculated correctly, she could escape tonight and find Harry. She stood as quietly as she could, wishing more than ever that she could cast a silencing spell.

She crept down the stairs where she heard the television blasting in the living room. Cautiously, she peaked inside the room and saw Ms. Smith sleeping on an arm chair, her head tilted back as she let out a long snore. Hermione opened her arm wordlessly cast an accio on the wand hidden in Ms. Smith's sleeve. She prayed that her attempt at wandless magic would work.

To her surprise, it came to her. She gripped the wand tightly and grinned, feeling the magic pulse through her system. It had been so long since she had felt control in her chaotic world.

Clutching the wand in one hand, and her beaded bag in the other, she made her way to the front door, and stepped outside. She had to find Harry, only he would be able to clear her name.

However, she couldn't apparate and risk being detected. The knight bus only came to stranded wizards. In the wizarding community she was now considered a muggle.

She began to walk briskly down the streets, trying to make her way towards the Leaky Cauldron. It had stopped raining but the streets were still damp. The cold air stung against her cheeks. She grinned and waved her newly acquired wand, casting a warming charm on herself. Suddenly the wand glowed red and began to burn her skin. She yelped and dropped it on the ground.

"Well, well. What do we have here? A traitor who has now become a thief. Tell me Hermione, what do you think you are doing?"

Hermione paled, as she turned around to the source of the familiar voice. Ron and Ginny stood behind her, their arms crossed, their faces in matching scowls.

"We forgot to inform you," Ginny began, as she took a step towards her former friend. "There is a trace on you that will stay on you for five years. Any attempt to use a wand will summon Aurors to deal with you. Also every wand made by the official wand makers of the former Ministry, and the Order have tracers on them as well. We will be notified immediately of any illegal misuse. Nice haircut, by the way. Ready for new beginnings, are you?"

Hermione cursed inwardly. No one had told her, yet she should have figured as much. Of course they would put traces on the reformed criminals until they lost familiarity with their magic. Who ever had thought of this law was brilliantly cruel. Letting a wizard slowly drain from his magic was equivalent to bleeding them out.

"Now tell us, what are you doing out all alone, with a stolen wand?" Ron asked, a victorious smile as Ginny snatched the wand from the ground. Hermione stood dumbfounded, not knowing what to say to her former friends. She was very well aware that she was caught red handed.

"Ron, I- I- Please understand, I…"

"Ms. Smith allowed her to get some fresh air, and didn't want her to be unarmed in the night." Another familiar voice spoke from behind her. She saw Ginny's eyes widen. The poor girl looked like she had seen death itself. Hermione turned back towards her savior. Tom was strolling casually, in a long black trench coat. He wore a matching scarf, and his hands were tucked in his pockets. Even at three in the morning he still looked perfect. Damn him and his perfection.

"I don't need your help Tom!" Hermione yelled stubbornly, and turned back to Ron and Ginny. "Take me to Azkaban, give me the Dementor's Kiss, anything to get away from here!" Hermione cried.

"Now, now Hermione, I went through the trouble of finding you and saving you like a proper gentleman, and yet here you are, begging for death. That's very rude you know." Tom said smoothly keeping an eye on the youngest Weasley as he spoke to Hermione. He approached them and removed his hands from his pockets, crossing them over his chest.

"They won't kill you Hermione, just like they wouldn't kill me. Death is too simple. As a child you were teased with the wonders of the wizarding world, and nothing, not even death is as painful as being torn away from your magic. They want you to be humiliated and live a pathetic life as a mudblood." He said calmly, his voice laced with venom as he glared murderously at the Weasley siblings.

"And you would know all about mudbloods, wouldn't you, Tom Riddle?" Ginny said shakily, grabbing Ron's arm for support as she raised her head courageously, "Or do you prefer being called the fallen Dark Lord?"

**A/N Dun Dun Dunnnnn… As cool and calculating as Hermione is, I'd like to think that we all become a bit rash when we are emotionally pushed over the edge, no? And Hermione doesn't strike me as the type to sit around and just take in a situation without putting up a fight. She is after all a Gryffindor. Tom is a bit of an arse, obviously if he can't crucio a person I think annoying them would be just as fun. But now she is in debt to someone who Ginny thinks is the fallen dark lord. hmmmmm...**

** I said I would post on a weekly basis, but I got rather bored today and said, hey why not another chapter? Oh so many questions, so little answers. Let me know what you all think! Thank you to everyone who left a review! I am glad you liked it and I will try to post as often as I can. **

**-TE**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione stared at Ginny in shock. She turned to Ron, who had raised his wand, looking equally surprised.

A chuckle broke through, filling the night. Hermione turned to Tom who was leaned forward and began laughing as if he had heard the world's silliest joke.

"Stop laughing! I've seen you in the diary and I would recognize you anywhere! You are Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort!" Ginny's eyebrow's furrowed as she drew her own wand out.

"Oh dear girl, I must thank you. I haven't had such a good laugh in several months." Tom chuckled again, standing straight once more.

Ron and Hermione stood still, not sure what to do. Surely this couldn't be true. They doubted that even Dumbledore would be smart enough not to let Voldemort run free on the streets of muggle London.

"I am sorry to disappoint you, but you are mistaken. Seeing that I was a former Death Eater, I guess I should consider myself honored to be compared to the Dark Lord. However last time I remember seeing him, he looked a bit snaky, no?" Tom asked, amusement playing on the corner of his mouth.

Hermione watched as Ginny lowered her wand and extended her hand. "Show me your identification paperwork. You could have drunk the polyjuice potion." She said sternly, not dropping her guard.

"And how would I be able to brew anything or even cast a charm to change my appearance without a wand? That was the whole purpose of breaking my wand; to disable my use of magic, correct?" Tom removed his wallet out of his coat pocket and pulled out a charmed parchment, containing a drop of blood.

"As you already know, being the bright Aurors that you two are, the parchment doesn't lie when it comes to identities it is issued at sentencing and the former wizard keeps it for the five year period. And if I recall the new laws of the Ministr- I mean the Order, every citizen now carries one and the Order carries another so that they can trace who is living and who is dead. Surely you would still have one on file for the Dark Lord… if he is still alive?"

"Ginny, what does it say?" Ron looked over her shoulder at the parchment. Hermione was itching to take a look, but she was still watching Tom, who stood calmly and confidently as he watched the siblings look over his documents.

"Thomas Edward Black… born 21st October 1971, Ravenclaw… Death Eater history unkown, oblivated at the Battle of Hogwarts by Antonin Dolohov (deceased). Began your sentence five months ago. Doctor in training, clean record."

Ginny read the paper, and turned back to Tom, who merely raised an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't lie to the Order. Not all of us joined Voldemort by choice, and some of us, unlike others-" He nodded towards Hermione, "Are trying to make the most of this Reform Act that was so graciously bestowed upon us."

"Fine then, we'll escort you home and confirm the story with your warden. Come with us, Miss Granger, Mr… Black. " Ron said, putting away his wand in its holster. Hermione hung her head, being called 'Miss Granger' by her old friend felt so foreign, so cold.

The four of them began a silent walk back towards the townhouse. Hermione was angry that her plan of escape hadn't worked, but now she was glad that it didn't.

She was curious about who Tom was, and when Ginny mentioned that he was Voldemort, Hermione hoped and prayed that it would be true. Then she would be able to kill him with her own two hands. She was disappointed to find that his story was true and that he was able to prove it.

Thomas was from the Black family. Related to Sirius and even Draco. Hermione huffed, scolding herself for even thinking of the Malfoy again. Now, if there was someone who she would like to kill with her own two hands, it would be that damned ferret.

They came to the familiar red door of the townhouse and Ron knocked slowly. The familiar old woman opened it with a smile. When she saw a teary eyed Hermione and a calm Tom standing behind two Aurors her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Yes, what's wrong?" She asked, holding the door half open, "Did something happen sir?"

Ron cleared his throat, "Nothing is wrong we just caught Miss Granger with your wand in her possession walking at an odd hour in the night. We wanted to make sure that you were aware, in case she had stolen it." He explained, handing Ms. Smith her wand.

Tom was about to speak up, but Ms. Smith smiled sweetly at Ron,

"Oh my dear boy, Hermione had been so distraught as of late. When she asked me if she could take a stroll and get some fresh air, I couldn't refuse her. I didn't want to let her go unarmed, and I wasn't aware that Tom would be joining her so I lent her my wand. She would be allowed to use one spell if she was in danger before it would signal the Aurors. I didn't think it would do any harm."

"Alright, then I see no laws broken. Have a good night, Ms. Smith. Sorry to disturb you at this hour." Ginny smiled at the elderly woman and turned towards the street, not even regarding Tom or Hermione as she passed them. Ron joined his sister and the two apparated with a loud crack.

When the two had disappeared, Ms. Smiths sweet smile turned into a stern scowl. Her mouth was set in a thin tight line.

"Inside, both of you." She said firmly.

Hermione walked inside and sat in the sitting room, Tom and Ms. Smith joined her a second later. Ms. Smith began to pace in front of the fireplace as Tom lazily placed one leg over the other and sat back.

"What did you think you were doing? You could have been sent away! Not only that you put Thomas in danger as well!" She bellowed. Hermione flinched and looked down.

"I had hoped that I could trust a sweet girl like you and give you some freedom, but seeing how you took advantage of it, you will be grounded to your flat for a week. I had high hopes for you Miss Granger, and you have disappointed me greatly. Next time you try something like this, I will not be so dishonest with the authority." Ms. Smith warned Hermione sternly and turned to Tom.

"Tell me what happened." She asked in a more relaxed tone as she stopped walking.

Tom shrugged, glaring at Hermione as he picked at his the nonexistent lint at the knee of his pants with disinterest.

"It was pretty much as they had said. This ungrateful girl decided to spit in the face of your hospitality and kindness. She robbed you and tried to run."

Hermione threw a glare at Tom from the side of her eyes, but realized that he was right. She had been selfish, and acted like a brat.

Ms. Smith sighed, and began to pace again. "You two should consider yourselves lucky that the more experience Aurors hadn't caught you. Let's hope this doesn't happen again. Hermione?"

Hermione hung her head even lower, "Yes, ma'am. I promise I won't break the rules again. I'm sorry, and I hope that I can regain your trust again."

Ms. Smith nodded and waved the two off upstairs. Hermione went first, followed by Tom, who ,as always, was close behind.

She came to her door and stopped. "Why did you save me from Ron and Ginny and you fed me to the wolves in front of Ms. Smith?" She turned towards Tom, who was unlocking his own door.

"What makes you think that I did any of it for you?" He opened his door and looked up at her calmly. There was no anger, no malice in his eyes. Just calmness. Hermione shuddered, at the sight, it was the calm that scared her the most.

"I'm a big girl, I don't need to be saved." Hermione raised her head bravely.

"Again, Miss Granger, after you behaved so rudely towards me and had the decency to physically harm me; what makes you believe that I would want to save you? I was trying to save Ms. Smith from being investigated after you dragged the both of us into your problems." He narrowed his eyes at her dangerously.

"You are a fool if you think I hold a selfish spoiled prat like you in such high regard. This is your life now, so instead of crying and pitying yourself like a child; use that marvelous brain of yours and make the most of this second chance you were given." He said calmly before entering his flat, leaving Hermione in the hallway alone.

Hermione sighed and entered her flat, feeling as if she had been slapped in the face. He was right. She wasn't thinking clearly, she didn't even know who she was anymore.

Hermione stood in the darkness and looked around her flat. This was her life now, and she had to rebuild it. No matter how painful her past had been.

She walked towards the bookcase that stood in the corner which joined the fireplace and the window. Opening her bag, she pulled out a book and put it on the bare shelf and stood back with a sad smile.

There were several things that brought her comfort, but her favorite, Hogwarts: A History was by far the most comforting. She began unpacking the other books that she had stored in her bag and put them up with the first.

Rays of light began to fill the room when she had finished removing everything from her small bag. Her flat still felt foreign, despite the fact that it now held her photos, and favorite belongings; but Hermione was determined to make her prison feel like a home.

* * *

Tom watched the sun rise from his east facing window rubbing his chin in deep thought. That girl's stupidity could have cost him everything he had worked so hard to build. Ms. Smith was right. They were both extremely lucky that the Weasleys had intercepted the Granger girl.

He wouldn't be able to fool a more experienced Auror as easily. No, he needed to keep out of the spotlight until he was ready, and that blasted girl had dragged him right in front of the associates of the Boy Who Lived. No, this wouldn't do. He needed more time.

He walked towards his desk and pulled a piece of paper and a pen and began writing an urgent letter. He raised his head briefly when he heard another thump from the other side of the wall. He smiled and shook his head. He was expecting her to storm into her flat and cry herself to sleep as she had when she first arrived, but instead it sounded as if she kept busy by unpacking that charmed little bag of hers.

Hermione Granger was a strange girl indeed. A piece of coal which, with enough pressure, time, and refinement, he was sure would become a valuable diamond.

* * *

"Mum, I am telling the truth! It was Tom Riddle!" Ginny said for the third time.

"Nonsense, Ginny, you were patrolling late into the night, maybe your eyes saw what they wanted to see?" Mrs. Weasley said calmly as the three of them came to the Minister's office.

"No mum, I saw it to. Although I wouldn't know what he would look like in a human form. Hell, I didn't even know he could change into a human." Ron said as he wearily rubbed his eyes.

Ron was exhausted. He hated working the graveyard shift for a reason, and to top it all off he wasn't ready to see Hermione again. Merlin she looked as stubborn and determined as ever, but she was still beautiful to him. He shook his head, quickly dismissing those thoughts. She had betrayed the Order, she was an enemy.

"Oh hello, I didn't realize that I had visitors. Come in, come in." Dumbledore opened the door and escorted them inside.

"Lemon drops?" He offered as he took a seat.

"No thank you, sir." Ginny and Ron mumbled as they took a seat beside their mother.

"Well then, what can I do for you?" He asked kindly, folding his aged hands under his chin in thought.

"Sir, I saw a man who looked like Tom Riddle from the diary in the Chamber of Secrets. He was with Hermione, but his paperwork showed that his name was Thomas Black. Sir, I am sure that it was Riddle, they looked identical, but this man was older, maybe Charlie's age. Can someone look into this?"

"Hmm, that is a very serious accusation, Miss Weasley." His white brows furrowed in concentration as he turned to Ron.

"Ronald, please call Minerva, Harry, and Remus to my office immediately. Tell Minerva to bring Voldemort's records as well as Black's."

Ron nodded and quickly left the room.

Within a few minutes everyone was gathered in the Minister's office. Minerva McGonagall put several folders on Dumbledore's desk.

"I can see why Miss Weasley would mistaken the two Toms. They look very similar. They are both half bloods. Voldemort came from the Gaunt line and the other Tom is a distant half blood of the Black family." She said calmly, looking up from the folders.

"Albus, I do believe it is wise to send Potter to double check and make sure that Voldemort is still in his secure location."Minerva added sternly.

"That monster has been isolated on that island for 2 years. Without his magic or any connection to the outside world, I highly doubt that he will do much. Even the most powerful wizards can only do a handful of common spells wandlessly. In three years the trace will be removed, and there won't be anything keeping him alive much longer. He will die shamefully as a muggle and life will return to normal." Remus said as he gave Ginny a reassuring smile.

"I know you still have nightmares about him Ginny, but it's time to let it go. There aren't any horcruxs left to keep him alive, right Harry?" Ron added.

Harry nodded confidently and turned to Dumbledore, "I can go and check on him to make sure that he is where he should be, just to make Ginny feel safe."

Dumbledore nodded in agreement, "Very well, my boy go on ahead. Take a partner with you and do make sure you are back in time for the gala thrown in your honor."

"Ron, wanna come with?" Harry asked innocently, knowing full well the answer he would receive.

"Sorry, mate, I need sleep. I just got off a graveyard shift." Ron grumbled.

Harry nodded and turned on his heel, leaving the office as quickly as he could to the Auror's offices downstairs to find the perfect partner for this assignment.

He knocked on the door of a familiar office and opened it. Draco Malfoy, who had been pardoned by the Order of all his crimes thanks to him turning sides, was putting a letter inside an envelope. The young man had lost the haunted look on his face years ago, when the war had ended. He was living a happy life with his mother, and worked hard as an Auror of the Order.

"Potter, what is it?" Draco raised an eyebrow, tucking the envelope into his coat pocket.

"Time for our annual check-up."

Draco sighed, "I figured as much." He said, pointing to letter in the coat pocket. "How much of a fuss did they stir up this time?"

Harry shook his head, "Too much of a fuss. We have to hurry, I have to return before the damned gala." Harry said in annoyance as he stepped out of the office.

Draco chuckled and locked the door of the office. "You just love being the hero of the wizarding world, don't you? Who will you be shown off to this time? The Russian Ministry?"

Harry scowled at his partner and ignored his playful taunts. After working with him for a year Harry found that it was in Malfoy's nature to tease.

"Have you heard from her?" Harry asked hopefully, looking at the coat pocket which contained the letter.

Draco grinned and shook his head, "She is safe and sound, and I have a letter to deliver, Mr. Boy Who Lived." Draco teased as he draped an arm around Harry's shoulder.

"Ugh, sod off Malfoy!" Harry pushed the other man's arm away in playful disgust.

**A/N: What's this? Another chapter! I'm on a roll, and figured to keep writing while the ideas are flowing.**

******Someone had asked me if this was going to become a Weasley bashing story and here is my reply: Oh never, I wouldn't want to bash any of the characters in the book. And I don't believe that any of them are evil or deserved to be bashed. (Hence I am writing about the most villainous person in the book haha) However currently they act the way they act because they are genuinely hurt, and feel betrayed. **

**There are two sides to every story and everyone has a reason for their behavior. Not all of it will be good. Just as I mentioned in my A/N in Chapter 2 (I know people rarely read those) people who are calm and logical do tend to act rashly when in shock. But hopefully the characters will learn and grow as the story progresses.**

**Until next chapter, happy readings**

**-TE**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Good Morning dear, you are up early." Ms. Smith grinned as she took the kettle off the fire.

"Actually I didn't really sleep last night. Considering what had happened." Hermione started slowly. "I would like to apologize to you again for what happened, and I swear that I will try to make this work." She said, gripping the edges of the countertop for support.

The woman smiled softly, "It's all right dear. I'll have you know that Thomas did the same thing as you. Although he had the patience to wait a few days before attempting to steal my wand and run."

Hermione grinned. Who was Sir Thomas Edward Black to judge her for her irrational behavior? He had been just as bad as she was.

"Ms. Smith, I'm heading out!" Tom walked in and took a thermos filled with soup from the counter. He gave Hermione a puzzled look but ignored her as he gathered his coat and left to work.

"Ms. Smith? I know I'm grounded to the flat, but I wanted to know if I could go to a store to pick up some groceries for my kitchen. If I will be in my flat, I don't want to starve until dinner, and I couldn't bear having you make all of my meals." Hermione asked as Ms. Smith poured her a cup of tea.

The old woman nodded, "Of course dear, I was just about to head out as well. Take your tea upstairs and go get ready. We'll head out in twenty minutes."

Two hours later the two women were walking down the busy streets of London. Hermione put her hands in the pockets of her dark coat to keep warm against the cold wind.

For once she was thankful that her hair was so short, and that she didn't have to worry about it looking like a nest in the wind. The cart that Ms. Smith drove was full of enough groceries to last an entire month.

They walked by a large building and Hermione stopped and stared at it as memories of childhood trips to one of her favorite muggle places. The city library.

"Would you like to get some books to keep busy while you settle in?" Ms. Smith suggested, "I'll wait outside."

"Are you sure?" Hermione could not believe that this woman was being so kind. Yes, she was strict, but she was also understanding. Ms. Smith reminded her of her favorite transfiguration professor from Hogwarts. "Won't you get cold?"

"I'll cast a warming charm. Go ahead dear, take your time."

Hermione smiled and practically skipped up the stairs to the vast library. She knew that onlookers must have thought that she had gone mad but she didn't care.

She poured through the aisles of books, letting her fingers run along their spines. An hour later Hermione reemerged with a tall stack of books.

"Look at you dear, this is the first time I've seen you smile!" Ms. Smith exclaimed as Hermione dropped the books into the cart.

"Thank you, Ms. Smith. You have no idea how much I've missed this." Hermione said with a smile. For once, since the war, Hermione had been truly happy.

She only wished she could say the same about dinner. For the next week and a half Tom had refused to acknowledge her presence. He only gave her short one word answers in the presence of Ms. Smith so that he wouldn't seem rude. But all in all he completely ignored her.

She didn't mind, since he was never home during the day, and she kept herself busy in her flat with her books. The tension just made dinner unbearable and Hermione dreaded going downstairs every day.

Today was no exception. Hermione put on a simple grey A-line dress with a green belt and walked downstairs. She was surprised that she didn't smell any food. She heard footsteps behind her, but ignored them. If Tom was ignoring her she could very well do the same with him.

She entered the dining room and saw Ms. Smith standing at the head of the table with her hands on her hips. She gave Tom and Hermione a cross look, before she threw a purse over her shoulder.

"Since you two have decided to make dinner unbearable in my home, you will have to feed yourselves!" She said with a huff. "I will be back before midnight and if either of you leave the house I won't feed you for a month!"

She threw down a letter. "Thomas, your friend Malfoy wrote to you. With that she turned and stormed out of the house.

"That temper of hers is frightening." Tom muttered as he walked past Hermione into the kitchen. Hermione didn't know whether he was extending an olive branch of peace, or trying to cover up the fact that he and Draco bloody Malfoy have been exchanging friendly letters.

"How do you know Draco?" She asked casually as she strolled into the kitchen.

"I don't." Tom answered calmly. He raised his head over the door of the refrigerator. "Damn. There aren't any leftovers. She meant what she said. We will have to cook dinner."

Seeing that Tom had avoided her question so bluntly, she pressed on.

"Then why the correspondence? Clearly he has written to you."

Tom let out a loud annoyed sigh and closed the door of the refrigerator. "Look at the letter, you daft girl. It was sent by a muggle post office. The sender is my old friend Lucius Malfoy."

He turned towards the pantry and began rummaging for something to eat.

"What business do you have with him?" Hermione picked up the letter and read it.

_Mr. Edwards,_

_I hope you are faring well in this muggle prison that we are forced to endure. Honestly I would have preferred Azkaban to living with muggles. I am thankful that my son is able to tell me that Cissy is doing well. _

_How are you faring my friend? How disgusting it must be to be saving the lives of muggles, not to mention you have to live with the most insufferable muggle of the century. _

_I shall meet with you this week, my friend for some coffee._

_Lucius Malfoy_

"He was right. You are the most insufferable muggle of the century." Tom muttered, as he came out of the pantry carrying a bag of crisps.

Hermione glared at him, and put down the letter. "Is that supposed to be dinner?" She eyed the crisps.

Tom shrugged, "For me at least. As much as I do like to brag about being the perfect bachelor, it seems that my cooking skills are… non existent. Surely you can prepare a meal, Miss Granger."

"What makes you think I can cook?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "I was too busy helping Harry and Ron save the world from Voldemort. Learning how to be a housewife wasn't on my list of priorities."

"Ah, so how did you survive all those months in the woods with no woman to cook for you? I wonder sometimes, how Potter and Weasley even survived with a friend like you. Then again Potter was a spineless coward, hiding constantly behind the robes of Dumbledore."

He looked directly at Hermione and gave her a nasty smile, "Well besides cooking, there is another appetite that a woman could fulfill. No wonder Potter survived, seeing what a weakling he was surely he needed-"

He could not say more for Hermione had marched straight up to him and slapped him with all of her strength.

"You may speak and assume the worst of me, but you have no bloody right to speak ill of my friends!" She yelled, her eyes ablaze.

"How dare you! Can you not hold a decent argument without resorting to physical violence!?" Tom yelled back, throwing the crisps on the ground.

"You started it!" Hermione huffed, her hands balled up into fists at her sides.

"Are you possibly so weak, that you cannot win in a debate without cheating? Gryffindor my arse, you don't have any courage." Seeing that she was beginning to shake, Tom continued.

"You are weak. Your friends were better off without you, the whole world would be better off without you."

"Enough!" She screamed. Suddenly magic began to crack around her as everything began exploding in the kitchen. She closed her eyes. It was as if time stood still. The raw feeling of magic felt so warm, so comforting.

She remembered this feeling when she had first used accidental magic as a child. A bully had also pushed her over the edge, and she had let her rage take over.

Hermione opened her eyes. The kitchen was completely destroyed, but she stood in the center of it completely unharmed. She began to shake again, this time not in anger, but in fear. The Aurors would show up any minute and have her arrested.

However as she stood in the silence, no one came. Nothing had happened. Behind her, came a slow clap.

Tom was leaning on the doorway, clapping sarcastically. His face smug and calm.

She stood still, staring at him as if he had gone mad. "What happened?"

"You used wandless magic. It was a bit uncontrolled, but you have proven that if pushed enough," he motioned to the destroyed room, "you can access it."

"This is wrong! I'm supposed to be a muggle! I can't perform spells without a wand! They are going to arrest me!" She began to frantically look around the kitchen.

"How am I going to fix this mess! Ms. Smith will kill me!" She cried, trying to figure out how to fix the mess. She reached for a broken plate and cut her finger.

"Ah!" She yelped, dropping it again. In an instant Tom was at her side. He stood in front of her and took her cut hand into his.

"Use your brilliant mind, Graner." He whispered into her ear. She flushed at the physical contact. "Put the pieces together." He stepped back and looked at her expectantly.

"We can use wandless magic. They can't track it." She whispered in awe. "But how?"

Tom smiled softly, "Ah so that brain of yours does work, Miss Granger. Congratulations are in order, my dear. You have discovered the first of many loopholes in the law."

"I don't want to break the law! It's wrong!" She stammered, her eyes were set with determination. Tom took another lazy step back and leaned on a counter that had not been blasted by her magic.

"When it comes to survival, there is no right or wrong." He closed his eyes and sighed, "They did this to us to bleed us from the magic within. They thought that taking our wands would discourage us from the use of magic. However, they were very, very wrong."

"I don't understand. Wands and magic go hand in hand. You need magic to use a wand and you need a wand to use magic!" She was trying to keep an open mind, but he was just spewing nonsense.

"Miss Granger. Magic doesn't need a wand. It existed before wands were created. It is a part of nature that had always flown freely. Until, that is the wizards learned to contain and restrain it. Magic is like fire. It sparks within you at a young age and is fueled by passion and emotion. Remorse only weakens it. If you look back, all instances of 'accidental magic' were performed by children with no wands."

"So what are you saying? We can perform magic without wands and the Order won't detect us?" She asked, the curiosity within her began to flare. How on earth was Tom aware of these things?

Once again Tom smiled, "To a certain extent, yes. Like I said, magic is like fire. It comes alive at a young age, but by that time Hogwarts takes you in and trains you to limit it and restrain it. They do this so that you wouldn't accidentally burn those around you." He said sadly.

"Fire doesn't like restraint. It likes to flow freely. If you remove that restraint and don't have the power to control it, it will consume you and reduce you to ash. Look at the Dark Lord, for instance. He allowed himself to be consumed by his rage and emotions and his magic fed on it and completely overtook him. However…"

He took stepped towards her again and took her cut hand into his own hands. Hermione felt a warmth surround her cut finger, when he released her hands the cut was gone.

"If you learn to tame that fire within you and learn how to wield it, you can bring light and warmth into this world without destruction." He stepped behind her and wrapped one arm around her waist and gently guided her out of the kitchen.

He remained behind her, holding her close and they backed out into the doorway and her raised his hand. Slowly the kitchen began to repair itself, and within seconds it looked good as new.

She was speechless. How was he able to do that? Who was this man?

"There is no line between good and evil, Miss Granger." He said, turning her to face him. Their faces were centimeters away. She could smell the faint scent of coffee on his lips.

"You have to do what it takes to survive. If you starve that wonderful magic within you, then within five years it will vanish. Fire needs air to live and magic needs to be used to stay alive. Anyone can learn how to manage it with enough dedication."

"Why are you telling me this?" She whispered. Tom's eyes, twinkled with mischief. She had seen that look before. It was the look Fred and George had as they were watching one of their pranks unfold.

"As insufferable as you are, Miss Granger. You have the potential to become a strong ally when the next war comes." He said, releasing her.

"Next war? You don't mean-"

"Mark my words Miss Granger, there will be another war. The storm is already brewing." He said with a dangerous smile.

"I won't fight for your side." She stammered, looking up at him. He, however wasn't even fazed. He chuckled lightly, much to her surprise.

"I already told you. There are no sides. Its every man fighting for his own survival. Besides if you were fully on their side, you wouldn't have been banished. You have never truly fought for good, Miss Granger. You fought for what you believed in was right, and that was what got you in trouble."

Her mouth dropped in shock. How did he know? What did he know? Before she could ask him anything he gave a faint yawn and turned away.

"Well since dinner was a disaster, I guess I shall take my leave. Goodnight Miss Granger. Sleep well." He smiled and gave her a small gentlemanly bow before heading up the stairs.

Hermione gave the kitchen one last look to make sure everything was in order. When she entered the hallway she saw that Tom's door had was closed. Entering her own flat, she lit the fire in the fireplace and pulled out her favorite book from the shelf.

She ignored her hunger and the book. Instead she stared at the fire. What if Tom was right, what if there was a chance to take back what was hers?

She woke up the next morning on the couch. The fire had died out, but she wasn't cold. She sat up and saw that someone had covered her with a blanket from her bedroom. Her first thought was Ms. Smith, but the old woman wouldn't enter her flat.

She saw a book and a note on the coffee table in front of her and picked it up.

"If you are ready to take back what is yours, you must first sharpen your greatest weapon." She read.

The note was unsigned, but Hermione knew who it was from. She placed it on the table and picked up the black book. It was a hand written journal. She opened the first page, and nearly dropped it. "Theories and Practice of Wandless Magic by Tom Marvolo Riddle."

**A/N: Short chapter this time around and it didn't really move the story along , but it was necessary because there are some explanations that are the foundation of the story for the future. Review and let me know what you think!**

**Happy Readings**

**-TE**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Hermione, dear?" A knock came at her door. Hermione raised her head from the book and looked around. It was already evening. She had spent the entire day reading Tom Riddle's book and found herself even more frustrated and confused.

The magic described in the book wasn't necessarily light magic, it wasn't dark either but it teetered on the darker scale. The book contradicted every theory of magic that she had learned at Hogwarts. She didn't know what to make of it, but she was determined to ask Tom what he knew about the book he had left her.

Hermione got up and opened the door to see Ms. Smith in a coat. She merely raised an eyebrow in question, praying that Ms. Smith wouldn't go out for dinner and leave her and Tom to fend for themselves.

"Its nearly dinnertime, dear. Thomas called and said that he has a meeting that will be running late and he will miss dinner. So I thought that we girls can have ourselves a night on the town." The woman suggested with a broad smile.

Hermione chuckled, not quiet sure what night on the town meant to the elderly lady, but she would be happy to get some fresh air. She agreed and quickly changed into a coat and boots and took an umbrella and headed out into the rain with Ms. Smith.

* * *

"That pasta was absolutely divine!" Ms. Smith exclaimed, holding her hand to her chest. Hermione bit her lip and tried to contain a laugh as she attempted to escort the woman, who had one too many bottles of wine, home.

"And that waiter… I tell you, if I was in your years I wouldn't let him out of my sight."

Hermione continued to restrain her laughter, and simply held Ms. Smith's arm so that the old woman wouldn't topple over. They passed by a quaint coffee shop with a red door, and Hermione glanced inside.

Through the window she saw Tom, sitting a table, talking two people who were sitting across from him. Their backs were turned towards her, and Tom was facing her. One person had brilliantly long sleek white hair, the other had shoulder length shaggy ginger hair.

Hermione looked back at Tom and his eye, which made him raise an eyebrow in surprise. He lowered his head and the ginger haired man nodded and left through the back. Hermione never got to see his face. The paled hair person remained, and Tom continued to talk with him.

"Oh look dear, its Thomas. Let's get a spot of tea and some crumb cake for dessert, shall we?" The elderly woman tugged on Hermione's arm as if she was a child.

Much to her dismay, Hermione found herself being practically dragged inside against her will. And within seconds she was approaching Tom's table.

When they got closer she noted that they were playing a game of chess. Tom looked up and smiled broadly.

"Ms. Smith, Miss Granger. What a pleasure to see you!"

"Oh Thomas, you are such a charmer." Ms. Smith giggled like a school girl. Tom threw Hermione a questioning look but she merely grimaced.

"And who is this?" Ms. Smith continued on, placing her hand on the shoulder of the white haired person. Hermione bit her lip, she was certain she knew who it was, based on Tom's letter from yesterday.

The person turned to face them and Hermione practically felt the floor disappear from underneath her. Never in her life did she think that she would see Narcissa Malfoy sitting casually in a muggle coffee shop.

"Ms. Smith this is LeAnn Andrews. She is one of the investors in the clinic and we were discussing options for me to open a clinic of my own, once I pass my exams." Tom said with a charming smile.

Narcissa gave Ms. Smith a tight, but polite smile and shook her hand. She then turned to Hermione, "And you must be Miss Granger…" She said coldly.

Hermione nodded, afraid to say anything else. Tom was sitting back in his chair with a smug smile, thoroughly enjoying her surprise.

"Its wonderful to meet you LeAnn, but if you excuse me I have to go to the loo." Ms. Smith added, and walked away quickly.

"Is she drunk?" Tom asked in amusement.

Hermione nodded, "She downed nearly three bottles of wine before I could convince her it was time to go."

She then turned to Narcissa and stood straight, "Send my thanks to your son for ruining my life." She said sweetly, and turned to go and order Ms. Smith a cup of coffee to sober up. Before she could leave their table Narcissa spoke.

"Would you care for a game of chess, Miss Granger?"

Hermione turned around and looked at the woman with a confused stare. Of all the things in the world she had expected to hear from Draco's mother, she never dreamed the woman would invite her to a game.

"Narcissa is a formidable player, I would be very careful, Miss Granger." Tom added with a dangerous smirk.

"No thank you. I am afraid I don't know how to play." Hermione mustered up a polite smile and graciously turned away.

"Pity." Was all she heard the woman say before she stood and left the café through the front door.

Hermione ordered the coffee and turned back to see Tom sitting alone, hunched over, staring at the chess board in deep thought. His fingers were laced together under his chin as he chewed the corner of his lip, completely ignoring the world around him.

Hermione walked up to his table and took a seat.

"Are you friends with Lucius' wife as well?" She asked bluntly, not bothering to test the water to see his mood.

"Perhaps…" He looked up slowly and met her eyes.

"And who was the other person?" She asked.

"A friend."

Hermione sighed in frustration, which only seemed to amuse him further.

"I wanted to ask you about something. I was going to wait for you to come home, but since I'm waiting for Ms. Smith-"

"She apparated home." He said simply as he leaned back on his chair.

"What? How did you-"

"She always does that when she gets drunk. She excuses herself to the ladies room and apparates when no one is inside. You can check if you don't believe me." He said smugly, motioning to the back hall.

Hermione glared at him stubbornly and stood up. She marched to the washroom and sure enough, it was empty. She hated it when Tom was right. That smug bastard.

She returned to the dining hall and sat back down across from Tom.

"Don't you dare say I told you so." Hermione said stiffly. Tom merely laughed at her.

"Well I did tell you so, Miss Granger. Since when were Gryffindors so untrusting?" He asked.

Hermione glared at him, letting him bask in his pride.

"I wanted to ask you about the book you left me."

The smile on Tom's face was instantly replaced by a look of confusion.

"What book?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

Hermione reached into her bag and pulled out the little black book and placed it on the table firmly.

Tom looked surprised and reached for it cautiously. He opened it and his eyes were practically ablaze in fury. Quickly, he tucked the book into an interior pocket of his coat and stood.

He grabbed Hermione's arm roughly and led her outside where the rain had begun to pour. He walked briskly through the streets, hauling her silently behind him and stopped once they reached a park. They were all alone, standing in the rain. He looked side to side and pulled out the book.

"Where did you get this?!" He hissed dangerously. Hermione had never seen so much anger in a person's face. He looked like a hungr lion ready to pounce on its prey.

"What are you talking about! You left it in my room with a note!" She exclaimed, "And why did you drag me out here?"

"I never gave you anything, Hermione. Where did you find this book?" He asked again, his voice was laced with dangerous venom.

"I'm telling you I don't know. I thought it was you. After what had happened in the kitchen, I only assumed it could be you since the note said this book was to sharpen my mind." Hermione said breathlessly, watching her breath mingle with the rain drops. She was getting cold and wet quickly.

"Owning something like this will send you to Azkaban without trail." He hissed, putting the book away.

"The Dark Lord doesn't exactly hold the Order's favor, and anything that was one in his possession is being confiscated and destroyed."

He turned to her, giving her a dark and dangerous glare, "Speak of this to no one, and if you come across something like this, don't be stupid enough to bring it into public."

Hermione nodded frightfully at the intimidating figure that stood before her. Absorbing every ever word he spoke.

"You recognized this book, does it mean you have read it?" Hermione asked, pulling out an umbrella from her bag. She held it over the two of them.

Tom nodded, "I am very familiar with this particular text. It was hidden in Lucius' home before the war." He said, his brows furrowing, as he tried to think how that book ended up in her hands.

"How much did you read?" He asked quietly.

"All of it."

His eyes widened momentarily, but then he threw back his head and laughed.

"I wouldn't have expected anything less from you, Miss Granger. We'll discuss it some other time, if you wish."

He turned and took her umbrella, holding it over them. They walked back home in silence, both lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

After bidding Hermione a good night, Tom locked himself in his flat. His mind was lost in the conversation his had with Narcissa.

_"Dumbledore is gaining the trust of the people. They believe his every word and hang on it as if their lives depend on it." Narcissa spoke grimly, moving a pawn forward. The man who had joined them nodded in agreement, watching the board carefully. _

_"I've heard they put out new laws on a weekly basis, slowly but surely removing the power of the people."_

_Tom nodded at the ginger haired man and moved his queen to the left. _

_"People won't notice a gradual change. They grow accustomed to small changes that are as small as a snowflake and before they know it they have an avalanche before them." He said calmly, watching Narcissa make her move._

_"I don't know how long it will be before they realize that Lucius isn't here. We can only keep him covered for so long before they begin tightening the demands." She spoke calmly, taking Tom's rook._

_"In due time, Narcissa. For now it's for the best that he stays preoccupied with his task. The Dark Lord has nearly driven him insane, he needs to be away for now." The other man said, taking a sip of tea. "Your move, Tom. She has you cornered." _

_"I'm well aware. I agree with you, the Dark Lord has destroyed many families. However it is my intent to bring those families out of the very darkness that he threw us in." Tom took Narcissa's bishop with a pawn._

_"The least we can do as the product of his madness is use this chance to correct the mistakes we've made in the past. We must work together, Cissa and ensure a future for all of those who have been tainted. But for now, both of you are to keep quiet. Check." He looked up at her and grinned as he cornered her king._

_"It is only our small circle that knows the truth, and I intend to keep it that way until we are ready to unveil our plans. Checkmate."_

Tom ran is fingers through his hair in frustration. He had wasted precious time on that blasted island and now his plans were delayed. His army was faithful but even they were growing impatient. He sighed and pulled the book out of his coat pocket and stared at it for a moment before letting out a chuckle. He threw it on his bed and walked towards the window and stared out into the rain.

He had his suspicions about the person who had left the book to the girl, and honestly he had hoped they would act sooner. The girl had opened her mind to new possibilities. It took longer than he imagined, since she was as stubborn as a bull, but it was progress nonetheless. He had found that playing on her emotions caused the most damage, but produced the greatest amount of progress with his plan.

Tom smiled darkly, it was all coming together, slowly but surely.

* * *

Harry left Dumbledore's office, feeling exhausted from just looking at his schedule of upcoming events that he had to attend. He glanced at his watch and saw that it was nearly lunch hour. He went to Ginny's office to invite her to join him, but she was out on patrol with Ron.

He moved along to his second option and headed downstairs. He made a left and saw a familiar face up ahead. He raised his hand and gave a friendly wave to Narcissa Malfoy, who had just stepped out of her son's office. She looked up at him, her eyes obviously startled, but her face didn't betray any emotion as she swept past him, ignoring him completely.

Harry sighed, some people just never change.

"Draco, lunch?" He opened the door without knocking and saw that the blonde was already eating.

"I'm way ahead of you, Potter." Draco grinned, taking a bite of the warm stew that was on his desk.

"Why was your mum here?" Harry asked, opening his own food containers.

"Another letter came in." Draco answered between mouthfuls, "You can take a look."

Harry picked up the letter and saw that it was from Lucius to Narcissa. It seemed like a plain letter that briefly touched on the weather and questions about Draco.

"Why did your mom drop of a letter between her and her husband to you?" Harry asked, taking a bite.

Draco sighed, "Really Potter? Two years after becoming the savior of the world, your mind has already turned to rust?"

"Is this from-" Harry began but was cut off by a short nod from Draco.

"Mum is one of three people who has contact with the banished. She goes and gathers reports from the Wardens and reports unusual activity. Seeing that she was the only one on our side, she agreed that she would use letters between herself and her husband as a cover for letters between me and him. Me sending any letters to anyone outside the wizarding world would be suspicious. Besides these letters also cover for my father as well. As far as the Order knows, he is stuck in an east London suburb."

Harry laughed, "That's brilliant! Although I can't picture your father surviving more than an hour in a muggle suburb. It would literally kill him. So what does this letter really say?"

"It says that there have been five more recruits and that the girl hasn't made any suspicious movements, but is keeping an open mind and that basically we have to wait and remain cautious until he thinks everything is ready. That may take another year or so." Draco said nonchalantly.

"Really? You got all of that from that letter?" Harry raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

Draco nodded, "And he said we will meet with a contact of his in a few weeks who will bring us the materials we need to work from our end."

The two ate in silence and Draco spoke again. "Mother told me Hermione sent some very angry regards my way. I wonder how she is faring."

Harry grinned secretively, "She will forgive you. She is starting to behave like herself again."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "And how would you know that? What, did you- You didn't! Harry someone could have caught you!" Draco nearly yelled.

"I couldn't help it, she is like my sister. I have to keep an eye on her."

"Mhmm, I'm sure that's not all you have done. I can't believe you, she has no magic to put up any wards and you take advantage of that in a heartbeat. Since when did you behave like such a Slytherin?" Draco asked, putting his food away.

Harry grinned, "Well the Sorting Hat did say I would do well in Slytherin. Being a Gryffindor has gotten me this far, let's see how far I can go with a different house."

A/N: Okay, I wasn't even planning on writing today, but since its Halloween I decided to post a very short treat ;)

Enjoy and Review

-TE


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_"Harry, how long do you think we will be running like this?" Hermione asked, leaning back against the tree._

_"We have to keep moving until we destroy all the horcruxes. You know that better than anyone. I just wish that Ron…"_

_"Ron made his own decision to part ways, he'll return; I just know it." Hermione said firmly as she put away her book._

_Harry looked down at the broken wand Hermione had handed to him. "I just hope that we can put an end to Voldemort so that we can live a normal life for once." He muttered. _

_"They put the weight of the world on your shoulders Harry, and they expect you to give the final blow, all because of a prophecy some crazy loon spoke." Hermione said bitterly, pulling up her jacket closer to her body to keep warm in the icy forest. _

_"Well I have to do what I must, Hermione. If I don't then who will? I just don't know if I can do it… I'm not a killer." He said quietly, looking down at the wand with guilt._

_"That's what I have wondered sometimes. Who are we to decide if someone deserves to live or die…" Hermione's voice faded._

_"Nobody except Dumbledore knows what Tom Riddle was like before he became Voldemort. Maybe he had dreams as well but was led astray from his fate by a controlling figure who told him that he was no good. Maybe the role of the villain was thrown on him just as the role of the savior was thrown on you." She said quietly, tracing the edges of the dark locket._

_"I know its crazy to think that way, but if he was given a chance to start over. If any of the Death Eaters were given a second chance, would they still make the same decisions or would they alter their fates?"_

_Harry stared at her in awe. Hermione Granger, the girl who only knew good and bad, right and wrong, black and white was drifting in a dangerous sea of grey for once. And even she looked as doubtful and confused as he had felt._

_"That man has killed hundreds and even hundreds more have died in his name, Hermione. He has tortured even more and ruined the lives of so many innocent families. I know you want to think that he was misled and hurt but maybe he chose to let the power overtake him and he went mad as a result." _

_Harry said firmly, trying to convince himself of his words as well, "I know you want to fight for justice and set people free of their chains, but Hermione, some people are beyond salvation. Look at Draco for example…"_

* * *

Hermione shook off her dream, it was more of a memory if anything. Her memories of the war haunted her in her dreams, but she tried not to dwell on them. Harry had betrayed her as much as Draco had. He refused to speak up for her when she was in trouble, when she put her life in danger for him on a daily basis.

She sighed bitterly and left her flat, still dressed in her pajamas, and walked down the hall to Tom's door.

"Tom? Have you seen Ms Smith?" Hermione asked, giving Tom's door a light knock. It was an early Saturday morning, and Hermione wanted to get out of the house for a bit to begin her search for a job.

Her deadline to find a job was right around the corner, and in all honesty as much as she loved sitting in her flat, reading books all day, she needed to get out and do something with her new life.

The door opened and Tom stepped out, already dressed in a dark blue dress shirt and black slacks. Hermione peeked behind him into his apartment and was disappointed to see that it was a perfectly normal neat looking flat. She was almost expecting his flat to look like the dungeons of the Slytherin common room.

"Ahem." Tom called for her attention as he gave her an amused look over. She had always dressed modestly, but her pajamas, which consisted of a tank top and a short pair of boxer shorts, left little to the imagination.

Hermione blushed, realizing that she should have put on a robe, but ignored the embarrassment. She had an agenda that she needed to complete.

"Where is Ms. Smith?" She asked again, crossing her arms over her chest in an attempt to cover up.

"I haven't seen her, perhaps she went out? It is a lovely Saturday morning, and for once the sun is shining. Can't blame the old bird for going out to get some fresh air." He said flatly.

"Damn…" Hermione muttered turning her back to Tom as she walked back to her flat. Tom knew that look on her face. She was planning something and Ms. Smith's plans were different, now the wheels in her head were turning, formulating a new plan.

"Did you need her for something?" Tom asked innocently, leaning against his door frame.

"No." She said, giving him a cold look, then hung her head. She turned back to him, and was again subjected to a look over from the man. "Well, yes. I wanted to go out and begin looking for a job of sorts. I don't know if we are allowed to leave the house without her permission."

"She does have a cell phone. You can always give her a call." He explained.

She turned around ready to ask a slew of questions but he simply chuckled in amusement and handed her his cell phone with Ms. Smith's number already dialed.

"I need to get one…" Hermione muttered, taking the phone from Tom.

"Ms. Smith? Yes, I borrowed Tom's phone. I just wanted to know if I could go out and being looking for work…Okay, excellent! Thank you!" Hermione grinned from ear to ear as she handed him his phone.

"I take it she said yes?" He asked, putting the phone away. Hermione nodded with glee.

"Well since I have been on such good behavior; she said as long as I'm home in time for dinner, I can go about as I please."

"Excellent. I know a coffee shop that a friend of mine owns. They are looking for a helping hand." Tom spoke promptly, "Would you be interested?"

"A coffee shop?" Hermione asked lamely, "That's a bit… well I was hoping to check the library or something along those lines."

"Ah so a coffee shop is considered to be a lowly job by the almighty Miss Granger?" Tom raised an eyebrow.

"You do have less than a week to find employment, do you think anyone will hire you with no muggle work experience? The owners of the coffee shop would be very understanding of your situation."

He explained nonchalantly examining his fingernails, "But if its beneath you…" He trailed off and stepped back to return to this flat.

"Wait, are they banished Death Eaters too?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Perhaps…" Tom said slowly, with a mysterious smile.

"Is it the coffee shop where you were with Narcissa?" She stepped closer to him, waiting for an answer.

He only smirked in response, and dropped his hand. "Go and get dressed Miss Granger; unless you care to stroll through the streets of London practically naked."

Hermione glared at him as her face turned beet red. "I am not naked!" She growled, turning back to her flat.

"And he calls me insufferable…" She muttered, slapping her door shut. Tom smiled, he had heard that last sentence clearly. That little witch never ceased to amuse him, which made him want to get under her skin even more.

Even though she was angry with him, she found herself standing close to him as he locked the red door and they began to walk down a familiar route. Dry leaves crackled under her boots as many more in numerous shades of gold and red flew around them in the wind.

"I had a question." Hermione stated, breaking the easy silence that had formed between them.

"You always do." He answered back, not missing a single beat.

Hermione ignored the jab, and proceeded.

"It's about wandless magic."

"I figured it would be."

"Edwards! Will you let me speak?" She nearly yelled.

Tom chuckled lightly, "Go ahead, Miss Granger. It's a long walk, so you are free to ask as much as you like."

"I read that book that was in my room, and it just seemed like the magic had a dark base. It's completely different than what we were taught at Hogwarts."

"I already told you, there is no such thing as dark or light magic. Simpletons call it that so that they can feel good about themselves for only learning elementary magic that serves basic functions. They are afraid to go deeper into the core of magic because they lack the control to handle it. It's like playing with fire."

"But it is dark, Tom. Look at the dark wizards who used it." Hermione argued.

"Magic had existed before wizards contained it; all magic was available for disposal. Take a look at muggle weapons. They serve a good and evil purpose depending on who wields them. It all comes down to ethics and the intent behind the user."

"So you believe that everyone, good or bad, should have access that sort of magic?"

"Yes. Everyone should have the right to decide whether or not they want to learn it. It's not an easy task. Chances are those who decided to learn wandless magic, or dark magic as you speak of it, are fully committed to it. Excuse my expression, but one can't simply 'half ass' dark or wandless magic."

Hermione chuckled at how awkwardly the obscene language made its way out of Tom's mouth. They turned the corner onto a busy street, and Tom began to walk closer to her so that only she would hear his words.

"If you restrict it, it will only tempt those who want to use it for an ill purpose to try to gain access to it. 'Bad' people as you call them, don't like the dark magic, they like the challenge of attaining something that shouldn't belong to them in the first place. If you make this knowledge commonplace, like a book in a library, only those who are truly interested will pick it up and learn it."

Hermione nodded, but still couldn't bring herself to agree with him.

"So let's say your theory comes true. What will be the future of the wizarding world?"

Tom sighed, and pondered on her words silently for a few minutes. She gave him his time, and continued to walk past the park they had visited a few nights ago. It looked completely different in the sunny daylight.

"The world could turn out many ways. People, muggles and wizards alike, are unpredictable. A saint may cross over to the dark side and become a sinner in everyone's eyes simply because they choose to believe in what isn't the norm. However," He stopped walking and turned to face her. Hermione raised her head up to meet his eyes. They were looking at her, but he was far away, imagining a perfect world.

"In the perfect world, children would be able to learn to control the magic within without the aid of a wand. They will become stronger and more powerful. Without wands, those who want to can freely live in the muggle world. The wizarding world will become more powerful, we can learn from the muggles and put away the medieval ways of thinking and living once and for all."

His eyes twinkled with wonder and passion, but then his face turned grim and bitter. "We have the power to take over the world and rule it, and yet we hide like cowards, ashamed of our magic. We aren't human, we are superior beings that have been granted this power to take fate into our own hands. But unfortunately, we tell our children that when they use magic, not knowing what it is, they are wrong and scold them for it."

Hermione nodded in awe, completely stunned by his answer. She had never heard a wizard speak of living side by side with muggles. And Tom was a former Death Eater. Surely, since he was part of the Black family he would have some hostility towards muggles. Most wizards had just come to terms with wizarding way of life, and didn't bother questioning. And yet Thomas Edwards Black didn't just believe in wandless magic, he wanted to turn the entire wizarding world upside down with his cause.

"Well, you have certainly thought about this in great detail…" Hermione said softly gazing into his blue eyes. "Will people want to change?"

Tom sighed and turned away. He began to walk again in silence. For several minutes no one spoke again.

"Those who have heard of the idea and understand it, support it. But there are many, who have grown so accustomed to the old ways, they fear change. They fear that the new generation will be more powerful than them and will destroy them. They fear the muggles will discriminate them and persecute them. Asking them to live in harmony with other wizards who are more powerful than them, or even asking them to live amongst muggles, is considered worse than a Dementor's kiss. This reform act may be a punishment for Death Eaters, and in its own way it is cruel. Not everyone is as lucky as we are to have Ms. Smith. However it has shown me that my theory is correct. We can live amongst muggles and still practice magic freely."

Hermione was overwhelmed. His views were completely unorthodox, but just like a cat drawn to catnip, she wanted to learn more about this mysterious man with these unconventional beliefs.

"We're here." Tom said simply. Hermione looked up and saw they were standing at the red door of the very same coffee shop where Ms. Smith had abandoned her in drunken folly.

"Tom, can you-" Hermione began but Tom cut her off. His cold, polite mask was on his face again.

"What I have told you, tell no one. If anyone beside you knows about this I will know who leaked the information. You can rest assured knowing that I won't hesitate to go to great lengths to make your life so miserable that you will be begging for Azkaban." He said coldly.

He opened the door and held it open for her. "After you, Miss Granger." He said with the sweetest, yet iciest smile she had ever seen.

Hermione stepped inside. She took a seat and waited quietly as Tom spoke to who she assumed was the owner. The owner was a tall beautiful woman with dark olive skin and piercing eyes. In the corner of her eye Hermione saw the Dark Mark peeking out from under the rolled up sleeve of her dress shirt.

The woman nodded to whatever Tom had told her and the two of them approached the sitting girl.

"Hermione this is Mrs. Zabini."

"Ms. Zabini, Mr. Edwards." The woman corrected him curtly, before she gave Hermione and skeptical look over.

"We are a bit short staffed and need a barista and waitress. Mr. Edwards says you are a quick learner. You will shadow one of my employees for an hour and then will work on your own for the rest of the day. If you are any good, I will consider hiring you." She said shortly. Hermione noted an Italian accent, but it wasn't very heavy. "I will be back with an apron for you." She turned and left Hermione alone with Tom.

"Lovely isn't she?" Tom chuckled, "Time to put your amazing kitchen skills to work."

Hermione wasn't listening to Tom, she watched the woman closely, "Does she have a son by the name of Blaise?"

"Yes, and she has been married seven- well now I guess, eight times."

"She doesn't like me…" Hermione muttered, removing her bag from her shoulder.

"She is just surprised to see you with muggles. Your trial wasn't publicized, and those who did know about it thought you have been sent to Azkaban. You are seen as a shame to the side of the light and the former Death Eaters are wary to trust you because of your previous affiliation. Everyone who has seen you here can only help what the brains of the golden trio had done to be sentenced to banishment."

Ms. Zabini returned and tossed a red apron to Hermione. "My son will be here in five minutes. He will teach you what you need to know."

Hermione nodded diligently, as if Ms. Zabini was a professor who she was trying to please, and turned to Tom.

"Thank you for this opportunity, I can fend for myself. Go ahead and enjoy your day off." She said, putting on her apron.

"I didn't have any plans today. I think I will just relax here with a book." Tom drawled lazily, pulling a book out of his coat pocket. He took a seat comfortably and looked at her with an almost cruel grin.

"Besides I wouldn't want to miss a chance to see the perfect Miss Granger fumble and mess up on her first day of work."

Hermione glared daggers at him and kept telling herself not to allow him to get to her, but set her eyes on him in determination.

"Just watch, Edwards, I won't mess a single thing up."

Tom chuckled, and motioned behind her, "You already have. Mr. Zabini has been waiting for you to begin working 34 secods ago."

Hermione turned and stood face to face with Blaise, who gave her an icy look over.

He turned to Tom, "Anything to drink, sir?"

Tom smiled, "Ofcourse, I will be here for a while. An Americano with a plain bagel would be wonderful."

Blaise nodded and walked towards the work area. He began scooping coffee beans into the grinder, then pressed them, and put them under a machine that slowly dripped hot water over them.

Hermione stood behind him and for the next hour she was mentally jotting notes on how to make basic orders. It didn't seem too complicated, but Blaise, who refused to talk to her, was her only teacher.

When her time came to work alone she had managed to ruin 3 cups of coffee, spill steamed milk which she had overheated, burn four pastries in the oven, and break five cups.

Ms. Zabini would walk beside her occasionally and look down at the mess she had created and give a simple disapproving "tsk tsk tsk". Then she would tell Blaise something in Italian and wave her hand wildly in Hermione's direction, not caring that the girl knew they were talking about her.

Hermione glanced over the counter and saw Tom, sitting smugly in his chair, watching her as she managed to over steam another cup of milk.

She wanted to pour that hot milk all over his perfect face and wipe that stupid smirk off it once and for all.

Finally, after what had seemed to be hours of torture, Ms. Zabini gave Hermione a lunch break. Taking a turkey sandwich and a cup of iced tea, Hermione sat at Tom's table and sighed with exhaustion.

"Still think working at a coffee shop is beneath you? I would have thought Miss Granger would master the art of coffee making within an hour." Tom said with an amused smile, putting the book he was pretending to read away.

Hermione said nothing, and picked up half of her turkey sandwich, taking a large bite. She looked up, startled, when Tom took the other half of the sandwich from her plate and took a bite as well. He made a sour face and quickly opened his sandwich, removing the tomatoes.

"Disgusting things, tomatoes, so vile." He muttered in disgust.

Hermione chuckled, "Ah, so the great Thomas Edward Black thinks tomatoes are beneath him? Serves you right, for stealing food off my plate."

Tom gave her a cross look and took another bite.

"You, girl." Ms. Zabini stood over them and looked down at Hermione. "You made some mistakes, but you learned. You are done for the day. Tomorrow, you will work a full day, then I will assign you a schedule."

Hermione nearly choked on the food in her mouth. She quickly swallowed and put her sandwich down. "I'm hired? Seriously?"

"Do I look like the joking kind?" The woman replied crossly and turned on her heel and left.

Hermione grinned happily and stood, ignoring the rest of her lunch.

"And where do you think you are going?"

"Home. After a long day like this, my feet are killing me. I need a long bath and a glass of wine." She said simply, as she removed her apron and took her bag.

Tom nodded in understanding. "You go ahead then. I will see you at dinner." He said curtly and watched as she practically skipped out of the café.

Tom nodded a thank you to Ms. Zabini for hiring the girl but then he cursed himself. He had gotten ahead of himself and had allowed his emotions get the best of him, and now the girl assumed that she could act friendly with him. He remembered the memories that he had seen in Harry Potter's mind when he was alone in the forest with that girl. He remembered her words:

_"I know its crazy to think that way, but if he was given a chance to start over. If any of the Death Eaters were given a second chance, would they still make the same decisions or would they alter their fates?"_

No, this would not do. He had told the girl too much and now had to worry about who she would share the information with. She was one of them, there was no way he could trust her. But still, she hadn't looked down on what he had said to her. She simply listened.

* * *

**A/N: It looks like I will have only 3 updates this coming week cause I have a huge exam coming up on Tuesday. But the good news is that I have already outlined the entire story line and put together an ending =D so we are looking at about 50 ish chapters for this story ;)**

**I hope you like this chapter. I am slowly adding more characters into the mix! A huge thank you to those who have left reviews, followed, and favorited, my humble little story.**

**Until next time, Happy Reading**

**-TE**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Is everyone here?" Dumbledore asked, taking a seat at the head of the long table in the meeting room. He looked down the long table at the head members of the Order of the Phoenix. The familiar faces looked back at him expectedly.

Now that the war was over, Dumbledore made sure that there would be a new form of government. It was one of the many reforms that he had put in place to ensure peace in the wizarding world.

The side of light, his side, had won the war thanks to his guidance and counsel; and now it was up to him to cleanse the world of darkness and to make sure that it wouldn't rise again.

In the last hundred years there had been too many uprisings of controlling dark lords and now that he had the most current one stripped of his power on a remote island in the North Sea, he hoped that he would be able to rule the wizarding world strictly, without any complications.

He remembered the day when he, Harry, Remus, and Mad Eye, brought the fallen Dark Lord to the island. To this day Voldemort's final words to him still rang clearly in his ears.

_"I will return and take back what is mine, Dumbledore!"_

Poor Tom, predestined to be evil from such a young age. Dumbledore knew that the boy was beyond salvation from the day he met him, and just as he predicted he watched that boy grow into a Dark Lord.

Yet Tom had such a brilliant mind, it was a shame that it had to go to waste. Since Riddle, Albus had only met two other people to rival the mind of the Dark Lord.

Severus Snape, who had gone into hiding when the war had ended, and Hermione Granger, who unfortunately had betrayed them all. It seemed that those who were gifted with a brilliant mind, were susceptible to the darkness.

He turned back and looked at the members of the Order of the Phoenix, who were now his council. "I call this meeting to order. Minerva, what is it we have to go over?" The former transfiguration professor stood and went over the agenda. After two hours of discussions and policies, Albus was ready to the call meeting to an end. Suddenly Arthur Weasly raised his hand.

"Yes, Arthur?" Albus asked, sitting back in his chair, letting out a sigh.

"Well, I don't know if this bothers anyone, but is it me or are the former Death Eaters are acting extremely calm about the Reform Act?" Arthur asked nervously. "I mean, I would have expected an uprising of some sort. Living with muggles would be a fascinating adventure for someone like me, but for them…"

Harry, who had been sitting at the end of the table next to Ron raised an eyebrow in curiosity and looked up at Dumbledore, to see his reaction. This boring meeting had taken an interesting turn.

But the old man merely smiled at Ron's father.

"Arthur, it goes to show what a good law it is. If they aren't fighting it, it means that they have come to terms with it and accepted it." Dumbledore explained calmly.

"Or maybe it's because you have stripped them of their magical power, and they simply can't fight…" Tonks muttered under her breath.

"Did you say something, Nymphadora?" Albus asked calmly.

"Ofcourse they won't fight. They don't have the means. Doesn't anyone wonder about the long term effects this Reform Act could possibly have? Did anyone think that maybe what Hermione had said at her trial was the truth?" She asked, standing up fearlessly.

Harry immediately saw everyone at the table tense and pale at the mention of Hermione's name. Only Dumbledore's face darkened ever so slightly.

"Nymphadora, Miss Granger was trying to sway the public to believe what the Death Eaters wanted them to believe to gain sympathy. However this information is false, and you can all rest assured that no one will be harmed. I have seen this Reform Act in effect and no harm will come of it. This act is simply to teach them to appreciate muggles."

Harry looked back at Tonks and saw that she wasn't satisfied with the answer, but Remus had pulled her down into her chair. He made a note to speak with her later.

"Any more questions?" Dumbledore looked around, "No? Good then. I will see you all next week."

Everyone stood to leave the meeting, everyone except Ron who was sitting glumly in his seat. Harry sat back down beside his friend and looked at him with concern. "Everything alright, Ron?" Harry asked.

Ron shook his head, "I can't help but feel bad for Hermione, mate. Maybe Tonks was right, we should have listened to her. If what Hermione said was true, then that means that all the Death Eaters will be dead in five years. But that also means she will be dead in five years as well."

Harry put his hand on Ron's shoulder, trying to offer some gesture of reassurance. "The Hermione we once knew, wouldn't be sitting and feeling sorry for herself she would likely be-"

"Burrowed in the library, looking for a solution to the problem." Ron said with a chuckle. "Yep, that sounds like something only she would do."

"Don't worry about her, Ron she will be fine." Harry said with a smile. "Am I still invited for dinner?" He asked.

Ron nodded and suddenly the saddened look came back to his face.

"What is it? Did something happen at the Burrow?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, its Ginny. Her nightmares are getting worse, and she can't seem to sleep. Mum has literally used a month's worth of dreamless sleep on her and she still can't sleep. She says Tom is haunting her in her dreams, and in those dreams he kills us. You, me, her, Hermione… all of us."

Harry sighed, "I'll take her to my place for the night, and have a talk with her. Maybe I will be able to convince her that he can't hurt any of us anymore."

* * *

"Do you think it will rain today?" Hermione asked Tom, looking at the dark grey morning sky. She rubbed her hands together, trying to keep warm in the autumn wind. For two weeks she had been walking with Tom to work. The coffee shop was just across the street from the clinic, and she liked having his company during her morning walks.

They had shared pleasant conversations about the weather, Ms. Smith's cooking, the muggle world, and work. Work had turned into an easy routine for her, but it bothered Hermione that Blaise and his mother were so cold towards her. Hermione was itching to ask Tom more about the knowledge he possessed about magic, so that she could satisfy her curiosity.

However she refused to be the first one to initiate the conversation on the forbidden subject. It had seemed like they were talking calmly one minute and when she felt he opened up to her, he withdrew into his shell pushing her and the rest of the world away.

"No, I don't think so. Perhaps tonight it will." They came to the front of the clinic. "This is where we part ways. Have a good day, Miss Granger." He said, giving her a polite nod.

"Do you mind if I come inside and meet some of the patients? I'm still an hour early to work." Hermione asked, with a bright spark in her eyes.

Tom sighed wearily, "Again, Miss Granger? Don't you have anything better to do with your precious time?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at his reaction. He was acting as if she was asking him to find the cure for cancer.

"Please? I will only be there for a few minutes." She asked again smiling sweetly. For the last couple of days she insisted that she had time to spare she would visit some of the patients to lift their spirits.

"Fine." He said gruffly, opening the door for her. Hermione skipped inside joyously and signed the visitor log.

Tom washed up and put on his medical coat. He quickly made his rounds and checked on his patients. It was a well tuned routine for him to check their vitals and ask them how they were feeling. Not because he cared how they felt, he was just going through the mental checklist of things a doctor was supposed to do.

He made some notes and moved on along. He had finished in less than half an hour and went to go look for Hermione to remind her not to be late for her own job. Last time she had lost track of time playing in the children's room with the little ones and was an hour late to work.

And that was exactly where he had found her. She was sitting in a circle of children who were old enough for primary school and she was telling them an elaborate story of the three brothers and the deathly hallows. The children's eyes were wide in awe and they drank up every word she spoke.

Tom leaned on the doorway and smirked. She was so animated and lost in her story that she didn't notice anyone but the children in the room.

"Ah, Tom, my boy, there you are." The head doctor came up behind him and Tom's calm face soured in annoyance.

This meddling doctor had a particular resemblance to Professor Slughorn, in both personality and looks. Tom found him to be a bigger nuisance than his former potions professor.

"I finished my morning rounds, did you need something?" Tom asked, not even giving the older man a second glance.

"Oh no, I just wanted to thank you for brining your friend along to visit the patients. They are always so delighted to see her, especially the children."

Tom raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. What was so special about Miss Granger's company? He pretended to be just as polite and kind as she was, and no one was ever delighted to see him.

"You don't understand it, Tom. Perhaps you never will. You have extreme skill and immense talent and knowledge Tom, but you lack what she has: pure compassion. You keep yourself hidden and merely play a role but she puts her heart out into everything she does and many find that endearing."

Tom grunted, "I don't know what you are talking about. Compassion won't save a dying patient, skill and knowledge will."

The old man chuckled, "You will see one day, Tom. Compassion and caring is what gives us doctor's strength to pull people back from the dead. Perhaps Miss Granger will teach you a thing or two, since you live with her."

Tom sighed and watched the doctor leave from the corner of his eye. This compassionate Miss Granger was becoming an even larger thorn at his side.

He marched to his office and slammed the door shut. What was the matter with people? They were acting just as Dumbledore, when he was a child.

They looked at him with cold judgmental eyes, and while they praised his brilliance, they feared him and pushed him away. His acting was superb, he should have been able to fool them all, but yet these muggles saw right through him and wouldn't trust him.

And yet here came along innocent Miss Granger with her heart out on her sleeve and everyone loved her and followed her as if she was the one to save the world. Tom slammed his hand on the table angrily and looked down at a single piece of parchment that lay there. He picked it up and muttered, "Show me your secrets."

Slowly ink began to bleed onto the magical parchment:

_"The bumblebee has caught the scent of the flowers and is intrigued. I recommend caution. Perhaps I may choose to… lead our little bee astray for a bit?" _

The note wasn't signed but on the bottom right hand corner there was a single crown drawn on the head of a snake as a signature. Tom smirked, forgetting all about his previous rage.

"So… the prince and the snake have finally returned."

* * *

"How did the meeting go?" Draco asked, as he led Harry down the halls of Malfoy Manor. Harry was supposed to be doing a monthly inspection of the manor to make sure that Draco wasn't conspiring something.

The Order still found Draco to be a person of interest and kept an extremely close eye on him. However Harry, as usual went against Dumbledore's orders and simply used this time to chat a bit with Draco.

"Dull, as usual. Believe me, you aren't missing out on anything."

Draco chuckled, "In times like this I am grateful that I was a lowly traitor and not a member of the proud Order."

Harry rolled his eyes, "You have no idea… Although, they are starting to get suspicious." Harry stopped in the middle of the hall, lined with portraits of the previous generations of Malfoys and Blacks.

"Who?" Draco asked curiously, standing next to Harry.

"Arthur Weasley, and your wonderful cousin, Tonks. She believes what Hermione said was true. Arthur was just worried that the Death Eaters are acting too calmly for their own good. Dumbledore reassured everyone that everything was going to be fine."

Draco scoffed, "Ignorance is bliss, and that's how Dumbledore likes his followers. Ignorant."

"Albus wasn't the only one with ignorant followers, Draco." A voice spoke above them, and the two young men looked up.

"I once knew a classmate, who was so charming and had so many wonderful ideas about how to make this world a better place. He truly believed in his cause to cleanse the world of muggles and we couldn't help but want to be a part of the movement."

Harry watched the portrait of Abraxas Malfoy as he continued to speak.

"We were ignorant and he assured us that all would be well. He lured us in with lies into his spider's web. But once we were trapped he took of his mask and showed us what a monster he truly was, and by then it was too late to back out."

Draco nodded solemnly, "Yes, Voldemort was a monster."

The portrait looked down at the two boys, "I do not know who this Tom is that you two speak of, but I do warn you boys. The Tom Riddle I knew was just mesmerizing as Mr. Thomas Black. Be careful around him before he too, lures you into his web of lies."

"It's alright, Mr. Malfoy. Tom wouldn't do anything like Voldemort. His approach is completely different." Harry assured the portrait but the elderly man wasn't convinced.

"It seems that only you understand his true heart, Mr. Potter… I would have never predicted that this would happen."

Harry's eyes hardened at the portrait in a silent warning, but Draco caught it.

"What is he talking about Harry?" He asked suspiciously.

"What? It's nothing, Malfoy. I have shared a mind with Voldemort when I was a horcrux, and I have seen his true heart's intent. Tom Black is nothing like him."

The portrait above them gave the two boys a knowing smile, " Those secrets that you keep hidden will lead to your downfall. I recommend you let them out in the open before they attack you." Abraxas said calmly. He saw that Harry's darkened expression hadn't changed, and he let out a weary sigh.

"If you are so set on it, Mr. Potter then I will leave you with the warning that my father left me before I joined Tom Riddle: 'Be careful, son. You are playing with fire. One minute you think you are in control, but the next minute you find yourself to be a worthless pawn under the hand of a madman.'"

"Thank you for your advice, Mr. Malfoy." Harry said politely. He could feel Draco's eyes boring a hole through the back of his head. Once they were in the privacy of Draco's room, Draco let out a long sigh.

"What was he talking about Harry?" Draco asked. "Don't you dare lie to me, or else I will ask him myself."

Harry sighed wearily, "I can't tell you, I made a promise not to say anything until the timing is right, Malfoy. You think I like keeping all these secrets? I promise I will tell you as soon as the contact comes and explains the situation entirely. Until then, you are just going to have to trust me."

Draco wasn't convinced, but he could see Harry was tormented on the inside as well. The young man looked like he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders, and he wasn't complaining. Draco only had to keep secrets from the outside world, but Harry had to lie to those he cared about and loved all for the sake of their plan.

"I don't know about grandfather, but I have a feeling we can trust Thomas Black. He did save father… and is now planning a way to save all Death Eaters who are banished to die."

"Yeah, I guess you are right." Harry said, turning to the door. "Listen, Malfoy I have to get going. The Weasleys invited me for supper. I will report to the Order that I saw nothing strange and that you are a wonderfully faithful and ignorant follower." He added with a wink.

Draco burst out laughing, "Don't make me look that good Potter, or they will suspect something for sure."

Harry chuckled, "Do you mind if I use your floo? I really don't want to aparate with this headache."

"Go right ahead." Draco said, motioning to his fireplace. He watched Harry take a handful of floo powder and say, "The Burrow" Before disappearing into the green flames.

Once Harry was gone, Draco let out a long tired sigh and pulled out a piece of parchment. Yes he wanted Harry to believe that he was on board with Thomas Black, but the stories his grandfather had told him about Tom Riddle were so similar to how Tom Black was behaving. Draco felt uneasy, and what was worse, he felt that Harry wasn't telling him the full truth either.

He quickly pulled out a parchment and wrote a letter. It was risky, but he would have to pay Hermione a visit.

* * *

Hermione came home after another long day of work. She scolded herself for not being able to get Blaise to open up to her. Working in such a hostile environment was exhausting, and she didn't understand why Tom had insisted she work there in the coffee shop in first place.

She said a quick hello to Ms. Smith who said dinner would be ready in half an hour, and went upstairs to freshen up a bit.

Hermione entered her flat and kicked off her boots. She hung her coat and walked to the couch and simply fell down and looked around. Her flat was a mess. There were books and papers scattered about in an unorderly fashion.

Since Tom wasn't giving her answers, she went to every muggle library and bookstore in town and brought every book on ancient magic home. The muggle books were limited in their explanations, but it was enough for Hermione to begin formulating theories of her own about wandless magic.

She looked down at the coffee table and saw a piece of parchment that had not been there this morning. She picked it up and saw that it was blank.

Hermione knew better than to believe that it was blank. "Show me your secrets." She muttered and watched the ink bleed.

_Hermione, _

_I know you still can't forgive me for what I have done, but I wanted to apologize again. I risked a lot sending you this, and I hope you burn it after you read it. _

_Things are not well here, and I felt the least I could do was warn you to be careful. I know who you are living with, and while his heart is in the right place and he wants what is best; it's his mind that gets carried away._

_I want you to be wary of Thomas Edward Black. He is a man who craves power, but you need to be the one to remind him that he needs to consider the cost of his cause. Let him know that we are all equal, and are humans just like him with our own pain and emotions. Be his voice of reason so that he doesn't lose himself._

_Teach him what he lacks, and maybe he will see one day that he is not as high and mighty as he thinks. One person cannot win the war; he needs us just as we need him. Not as a leader, but as a fellow pawn._

Hermione held her breath as she glanced down at the small flying ferret at the bottom of the page. She saw that her hands were shaking uncontrollably. Never in a million years did she think Draco would write to her, or even risk himself to help her.

What did Draco know? He was the one who was responsible for her banishment! Why was he warning her and trying to help her? She put the letter inside Hogwarts: A History, and put it on the shelf before composing herself and going downstairs for dinner.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so this chapter was put out just to kind of give a view of everyone's thoughts and where everyone stands. I know its a bit dull but I wanted to show the fragile peace before the chaos roll in and unraveles everything. In this state you can see how Order was doing, draco's suspicions and harry's many secrets. I also wanted to show how Hermione and Tom are living as muggles :) After this, the plot will pick up and we will start to see some action! Woohoo ;)**

**Thank you all who followed, favorited, reviewed and took the time to read this story!**

**Until next time, happy readings**

**-TE**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I will have a cup earl grey tea." Tom said, pulling out his wallet to pay for the drink. Blaise took his order silently and Tom went to sit down. He went to one of the shelves and pulled out a chess set and took it to an empty table in the dark corner of the coffee shop.

Thankfully Hermione wasn't working today, and he would finally be able to hold a proper meeting.

Blaise brought him his drink and Tom thanked him with a nod, and set up the board, waiting for the other player to arrive.

"Thomas?"

He raised his head and smiled politely. "Narcissa, it truly has been a while." He motioned to the empty chair across from him.

"I was beginning to wonder when I would play chess with you again. Where are the others?" He asked looking at the spot where she was standing only a second.

"There was a security delay. Mr. Weasley had a bit of trouble getting my husband back into the muggle world. They will be here shortly." She said as she waved her wand discreetly and cast a muffliato spell around them to ensure some sense of privacy.

Tom scoffed, "Always delays. I am getting sick and tired of jumping through loopholes just to hold a short meeting." His brow furrowed with anger.

Lately his temper had been on edge and he was snapping at even the most mundane of things. His inner circle was beginning to annoy him with their incompetence. He let out a breath, trying to suppress the rage inside of him. He was determined not to fall back into his old ways again.

He looked up at Narcissa and she looked startled. He had seen that look many times when he had lived at Malfoy Manor. It was the same look she had when he indulged in torturing her husband and son. What he would give to cast a Cruciatus Curse at someone at this very moment.

The two began to play silently for an hour. Narcissa smiled smugly and announced "Checkmate." As she swept the king off the board. Tom shook his head in awe.

"I don't know how you do it. You are the only person who can beat me at chess." He muttered in disbelief then looked down at his watch. "What is taking them so long?!"

"There is only so much we can control, Thomas. Be patient. How Lucius was able to contact you and let you know of his return is beyond me."

"Ah, my dear Cissa. It helps to have powerful allies." Another voice spoke up beside them. Tom turned and saw two tall men standing at their table. One had a blonde sleek hair pulled into a low pony tail and held himself in an aristocratic manner, as if the war had never even broken him.

The other man, who was slouching, had the signature shaggy Weasley red hair. He gave Tom and Narcissa a nod.

Narcissa's stoic face broke out into a smile as she stood and grabbed her husband, pulling him into a tight embrace.

Tom rolled his eyes at the sign of affection and turned to the tall red haired man. "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley, please have a seat."

The three sat down and Tom cleared his throat. "I have received a notice that Albus is growing suspicious of us, and I am moving up the timeline by a year."

"A year!? Tom, you can't be serious!" Lucius exclaimed.

"We don't have much of a choice Lucius. You saw for yourself how difficult it is becoming to maneuver between the two worlds. It won't be long before they completely close the doors between the worlds." Narcissa explained.

"Which is why we must hurry. Lucius have you found Greywick?" Tom asked, taking a sip of his tea.

"Yes, he has agreed to make wands for those who are incapable of learning wandless magic. He is unregistered so his wands won't be tracked. I had some trouble convincing him, but with the right threats from the right person he agreed."

Tom nodded, "And you, Mr. Weasley?"

The red haired man gave an easygoing grin as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs casually. "I have secured a safehouse, and am still in the process of training the new recruits the basics of wandless magic. Unfortunately its difficult to teach them without any reference material. I mean, there is only so much that we know and have tried and tested. Wandless magic is still so experimental."

"We will work on that later. We still have some time." Tom said calmly before turning to the woman. "Narcissa? How are things at the Order?"

"Its calm, however people are beginning to doubt this new regime. They don't question the laws, but they are starting to talk amongst each other, sowing seeds of doubt."

Tom grinned rubbing his hands together, "Doubt from that end will fuel our cause." He brought his hand to his chin and rubbed it thoughtfully. He turned to Lucius.

"After the inspection of your current residence, I want you to join Mr. Weasley in training the new recruits. But before you do that, I need you to deliver the report you delivered to me to one of my contacts from the wizarding world."

"Another contact, Tom? Who is it?" Lucius asked suspiciously. Tom gave a secretive smile.

"Don't worry about it. You will meet at the location I will give you and you will see who it is." Tom said, taking another sip of his tea. He looked around the coffee shop, thankful they weren't drawing any attention to themselves.

The only person watching them suspiciously was Blaise, but Tom knew how to remedy that situation easily.

"You are always speaking of other contacts. Exactly how many people are in your inner circle?" Narcissa asked suspiciously, holding on to Lucius' arm.

"Just three others. One of them is your son, Cissa. The other, Lucius will meet soon enough. And you are all aware of the third. If it wasn't for him, Lucius would never have secured those unregistered wands." Tom explained in a menacing tone, daring them to question him. The other three remained silent.

He smirked in satisfaction. Even though he was being perfectly civil, he still had a way of making people fear him. He concluded the meeting and sent them off on their way, telling them to be careful.

He watched as Narcissa discreetly obliviated Blaise's memories of the last hour so that he would only recall Tom playing chess with her. She then turned and gave Tom a curt nod before leaving through the back door.

* * *

Tom came home an hour before dinner and stopped at Hermione's open door. He peeked inside wondering what sort of storm blew in through her apartment.

Piles of books and papers were scattered all over her living room. He stepped inside and saw that she was sitting in the middle of the mess, sleeping on a journal that was placed on the armrest.

He glanced at the books and saw that most of them were on ancient magic and history of ancient civilizations. He grinned and looked back at the sleeping girl. Someone's curiosity had gotten the best of them.

He knew she wouldn't be able to resist learning more about something she knew nothing about. He saw a piece of parchment on her coffee table. He quietly picked it up and read it silently.

It was from a flying ferret, but he knew by the content in the letter exactly who had written it. How dare the Malfoy boy defy him?! How dare he look down on him as if he was a confused, pitiful, lost child?! Did he think that this pathetic girl would be able to change him?

Tom knew very well that he lacked nothing, and that this girl couldn't possibly teach him anything he didn't already know. If the Malfoy boy thought that he could toy with Tom, then he was gravely mistaken.

No, one person could not win a war alone, and he needed the boy for now. However, he wouldn't let this slide without punishment. These people needed to know who was in charge. But the timing had to be perfect.

He quietly pocketed the letter and carefully pried the journal from underneath Hermione's head. He glanced over what she had written and was mildly surprised. It was interesting to see how her thoughts on wandless magic were organized. He read a few pages on her theories and conclusions.

She was asking questions that he hadn't even bothered to consider, and was trying to find the answers. It was refreshing to see another perspective, and he had to give her credit. She was bright, considering her young age and limited resources.

His research and experiments were concentrated on how far and how much magic he could push out of his system, while she was more concerned about how to contain it and command it at will. She wanted to know its limits and how to summon it in different situations.

It seemed, from her writings, that she was curious as to how many spells could be done with wandless magic. He already knew the answer to that. Unlike her, he went from theory to actual practice and had been experimenting with different spells and curses.

"What do you think you are doing?"

He looked up from her journal. He was so engrossed in her writing, that he hadn't realized that she was wide awake.

Tom closed the journal and waved it in front of her, "So is this a sign that you will consider learning wandless magic?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and stood up. She snatched the journal out of his hands. "No, I was just curious about it. Not many people write about it because it is such a foreign field of study."

Tom crossed his arms and raised his head haughtily, "So the great Miss Granger just couldn't stand the fact that there is something in this world that she knows nothing about. You really are out to become a know-it-all aren't you?"

Hermione pressed her lips together, her eyes ablaze. She hated being called that. In Hogwarts she was bullied for her thirst of knowledge and now Tom was taunting her.

"I just wanted to know more about it. The more you know about something the more prepared you are to approach it. You said so yourself, magic is like fire. I, for one, do not wish to get burned. And since when is being a know-it-all a bad thing, Mr. Ravenclaw? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you are a Slytherin."

Tom smirked playfully, he truly enjoyed taunting the hot headed girl. She always had an interesting comeback to his teasing. If there was anything that she was good for, it would be providing mild amusement.

"I never said it was a bad thing, Miss Granger. I too, thirst for knowledge. What you have written there is a very interesting take on wandless magic that I haven't even considered."

Hermione looked at her journal, "You think so? It's mostly notes and theories that I jotted down while comparing muggle history with what we learned about magic at Hogwarts."

"We should compare notes some time, Miss Granger. You have answered some questions I have had, and I can answer many of yours." He said smoothly, turning around to leave her flat.

"I am not learning wandless magic!" She called after him. He stopped for a second and turned around. His face was a portrait of amusement.

"Yes you will, Miss Granger. You will turn to it because it's in your nature to want to be better than everyone else. Mark my words, it will only be a matter of time." With that he turned on his heel and left.

* * *

"Harry! Welcome, welcome!" Mrs. Weasley called out as Harry stepped out of the floo. He looked around at the familiar scenery inside the Weasley household. Mrs. Weasley was bustling about in the kitchen with Ginny helping her.

Fred and George were sitting at the table throwing small sparks at Percy, clearly annoying him to no end. Ron was sitting on the other side of the table, playing a game of wizarding chess with his father. But there were two brothers missing.

"Bill stayed home with Fleur because she wasn't feeling well. Mum sent Charlie to Hogsmeade to pick up some cauldron cakes from Honeydukes for dessert. He said to start dinner without him." Ginny spoke up, as if she could read the calculating look on his face.

Harry nodded and took his usual seat. He had grown accustomed to having dinner with the Weasley family, he practically had grown up in their home. But now that he was living on his own, these dinners became less frequent.

Dinner was delicious. Harry missed the delicious food, Mrs. Weasley complaints that Harry had grown too thin, and just the warm chatter around the dinner table. Charlie had shown up ten minutes after then had eaten and proudly placed the cauldron cakes on the table.

"How is life in Romania treating you?" Harry asked, taking a bite of the warm cake.

Charlie chuckled, running his hands through his shaggy red hair. "It's been great. Working with dragons is always an adventure. You never know what to expect."

"I do wish that you would come home more often, dear. I don't feel comfortable knowing that you could die any day." Molly said sincerely, clearing the table.

"He's fine, mum." George spoke up.

"Yeah, just look at him!" Fred chimed in.

"I can't picture him in professional robes-"

"Chasing paperwork-"

"Instead of dragons."

"Can you?" Fred finished up. Harry suppressed a chuckle. Fred and George were always finishing each other's sentences.

"Well you have to admit, Mum, things have been more interesting lately at the Order, right Harry?" Ron said, shoveling his third cake into his mouth.

"Why? What's been happening?" Charlie asked curiously, as he went into the kitchen to help himself to leftovers.

Ron told Charlie what had happened at the meeting and the dragon keeper listened to every word as he ate.

"See, this is why I am glad that I am out in Romania. I hate politics. Why can't people just live as they please?" Charlie asked.

"Because, people's choices have repercussions." Percy said sternly. "I agree with father. I can't picture someone like Lucius Malfoy sitting quietly amongst the muggles. There should have been more of a fight."

He turned to Harry and Ron. "Look at your former friend. She put up a fight when she was sentenced to banishment. Shouldn't have every filthy Death Eater reacted the same way?"

Everyone nodded sullenly as if the mention of Hermione was a taboo that had brought about a dark cloud over the dinner table.

"I mean, she was no better than them. Hiding horcruxes, leading the chosen one astray. Why I wouldn't be surprised to find that she was Voldemort's right hand!" Percy laughed, humored by his statement.

Three sets of glaring eyes stared back at him.

"Don't you ever speak about Hermione that way!" Ron yelled, standing up.

"Oh so now you defend her? You were the one who called her a traitor, Ron!" Ginny stood as well, her eyes ablaze.

"Well you didn't speak up for her either! And now it's too late!" Ron yelled back.

"Sit down both of you!" Molly Weasley yelled at her youngest children. The two sat down, but everyone else simply stared at them in awe.

"Don't tell me, you actually believe that she is innocent?" Percy spat nastily. "She confessed with her own mouth that she was aiding Death Eaters!"

"Be quiet Percy, you are only rubbing salt into their fresh wounds. Losing a friend is terrible enough, but losing a friend to the dark side is even more painful." Arthur spoke up at the head of the table.

"What's done is done. She isn't coming back." Mrs. Weasley added, her face drawn with remorse.

Ginny stood silently, and walked across the house and stepped outside.

Harry saw her leave and excused himself from the table, saying that he would cheer her up. Molly nodded and sent him off, apologizing for the outburst her children caused.

Harry stepped outside and saw Ginny walking through the grassy fields. He ran up to her and took her hand into his, and began walking with her.

"Ginny, I know you are angry, but Ron is your brother. If you push him away you will lose another friend." Harry rubbed his thumb over her fingers, trying to offer some comfort.

"You don't understand Harry, she was like a sister to me. I hate knowing that she is alive and that I can't see her ever again." A tear rolled down her cheek. Harry stopped walking and pulled her into a tight embrace, giving her forehead a tender kiss.

"Stay strong Ginny, for your family, for me. I know this is a difficult time for all of us. You'd think after a war we would be happy, but honestly I feel empty now more than ever." He said, holding her close.

"I know. I feel like I am living in another war. I just wish I could talk to her one more time, and hear her out." Ginny murmured into his shirt. Harry pulled her away and looked into her eyes. He only saw remorse and regrets.

"You want a second chance, don't you?" He asked softly. She nodded, letting the tears fall freely now.

"I would do anything, just for another chance to make things right." She said and dropped her head, giving a dry laugh, "But that's impossible. You heard mum; what's done is done."

Harry bit his lip. He was about to go out into the unknown and place his trust in Ginny.

"Ginny, what if I were to tell you that maybe I can find a way for you two to meet?" He whispered softly.

Ginny took a step back, looking at him as if she had seen a ghost for the first time. "What do you mean? That's against the law!"

"You are going to have to trust me, Ginny. I can help you but you have to swear that you won't tell a soul what I will tell you. Can you promise me that?" Harry asked slowly, praying that he wasn't about to make a serious mistake that would cost him everything he and Tom had worked towards.

* * *

**Several weeks later...**

"Blaise, can you give me a hand?" Hermione looked down to where her hostile coworker of several months was wiping down the tables. It was only a week until Christmas and Hermione was given the task to decorate the inside of the coffee shop with twinkling lights and ornaments for the holidays.

She had spent the day out in the snow, hanging lights outside. Now that the coffee shop had closed for the day, she concentrated on finishing the inside, as Blaise cleaned up.

She had just finished putting up the second to last strand of lights near the ceiling and didn't want to climb back down from the ladder to grab the last set.

She had been working late almost every evening, and she had to admit she missed having her dinners with Ms. Smith. The elderly lady was probably growing lonely.

Hermione was putting in the extra hours so that she would be able to afford Christmas presents for Tom, Ms. Smith, Blaise and his mother. She also wanted to pick up some toys for the children at the clinic.

She had bought Tom a small emerald serpent pin. She knew he liked snakes and if he wasn't a Ravenclaw, she would bet money that he was a Slytherin. She had seen the pin in a window of a jewelry store when she was walking to work, and made up her mind to get it for Tom.

Blaise walked towards her and looked up, not saying a word. She sighed, some things never changed, no matter how hard she tried to please these people. His mother was still cursing at her in Italian and he refused to speak to her. But Hermione Granger was not one to give up easily.

"Can you hand me that string of lights, please?" She asked sweetly.

He nodded and took the lights, giving her the first half of the section, and held the second half patiently as she began to hang the lights up. She secured the last section and grinned in satisfaction, climbing down the ladder.

"Thank you, Blaise." She said, folding up the ladder. She quickly put it away, and went to help him put the chairs on top of the tables. They usually closed the shop and cleaned in silence, but today Hermione was determined to make him talk.

"Why are you so angry with me, Blaise?" She asked curiously, lifting up a chair. He stopped wiping and stood up straight, looking directly at her with his cold piercing eyes.

"Wouldn't you be angry if you were sentenced to death?" He spoke slowly, raising his eyebrow, "And to add even more humiliation, forced to spend your last years serving filthy muggles?"

Hermione's eyes widened. That was not the answer she had expected to hear.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, feigning innocence. "Banishment isn't a death sentence."

Blaise snickered and rolled his eyes, "Don't play a fool. I know that you already know that this isn't mere banishment. Draco told me all about what this Reform Act really is. It's a genocide of purebloods and former Death Eaters."

"You talk to Draco?" Hermione asked. "What exactly did he tell you?"

Blaise sighed in annoyance, "He told me exactly what I had told you, don't you listen?"

"No, that's not what I meant. Did he tell you anything about Thomas? You seem to know him, but do you know that Thomas is trying to preserve the magic by teaching the banished wandless magic to keep them alive?"

Now Blaise looked utterly shocked, but unlike Hermione he wasn't acting. "Thomas is a friend of my mother's. What do you mean he is trying to preserve the magic?"

Hermione realized that she had said too much. If Tom would have wanted Blaise to know about wandless magic, surely he would have said something to him.

It seemed like Tom was selective of who he chose to save. Anger boiled within her. What right did he have to pick and chose? He was supposed to be saving everyone, not forming a close group of elitists!

Before she could anser, there was a knock on the red door of the coffee shop. Tom was standing outside, in the snow, looking inside with a polite smile.

"Shit, he's angry." Blaise muttered, as he went to open the door and let the man inside.

"Good evening Blaise, the shop looks wonderfully festive." Tom said with a polite smile. He locked eyes with the boy and Hermione felt something pass between them.

She knew Tom was practicing wandless magic constantly, but he couldn't have already learned legilimency already, could he?

"I'm here to walk Hermione home." He said kindly, with his deadly smile. "Surely you won't mind finishing up alone." He turned to Hermione, "Get your things, I want to leave before the snow picks up again." He said coldly.

Blaise shook his head, Hermione saw that he was clearly trembling. Hermione pursed her lips into a thin line and went into the back room to gather her things. She said good night to Blaise and walked out with Tom.

He was silent the entire time they walked, but Hermione could feel the darkness cackling around him. It was like a pressure that had settled on her chest, making her heart heavy. She was becoming more nervous and anxious with every passing minute.

They reached the red door of the townhouse and Hermione let out a breath of relief. They were in the safety of their home, he couldn't possibly do anything to her under Ms. Smith's watch.

He opened the door and she made a dash towards the stairs, eager to get away from him.

"Hermione? Can you meet me in my room in fifteen minutes?" Tom asked, not even looking at her as he removed his shoes. Hermione's heart stopped.

"Uh, sure." She said, her shaking voice betrayed her. She wasn't supposed to let him know she was scared of him.

She made her way to her room and closed the door, taking deep breaths to calm herself. Something bad was going to happen. She could feel it. She bit her lip and walked into her room and took off her coat.

Hermione reached into her nightstand drawer and pulled out a silver box. Maybe if she gave him his Christmas present early, he wouldn't be as angry with her.

It was pathetic to think that but she didn't know what else to do. Tom Black wasn't one for peace offerings.

Hermione gathered her courage, deciding that she was ready to face whatever he would tell her. She would not cower before him, she would face him as an equal.

Taking one final breath, she stepped out and walked to his door and raised her hand to knock. But before her hand made contact with the door it opened and Tom pulled her into his dark flat.

Hermione yelped in surprise, as she tried to adjust to the darkness. She saw Tom's dark figure walking towards the window.

The only light in the room was the moonlight, streaming from the windows.

"What did I tell you about spilling my secrets to the world?" He asked coldly.

"Look Tom, I assumed that Blaise was-"

"I specifically told you not to tell a word to anyone, Hermione!" He snarled, his back was still facing her, but she could tell he was shaking with rage. His magic was cracking dangerously around him.

She looked around, realizing that he had yelled and that Ms. Smith didn't come running to save her. He had put a silencing spell on the room. Just how much wandless magic had he learned?

"I'm sorry, but you can trust Blaise-"

"Your apology is worthless, you filthy mudblood! You could have ruined everything!"

Hermione took a step back, stunned at his outburst. She had expected him to be angry, but not to this extent.

"I assumed that Harry Potter's bitch would know how to keep a secret, but apparently you are just like any other woman. Willing to talk and gossip about other people's secrets to whoever will listen." He snarled, turning towards her.

"I warned you that I would punish you."

Hermione clearly saw the anger on his face, but she froze when she saw his eyes. The last of her courage left her, leaving her frozen and in a state of shock.

She had no witty retorts, no way to defend herself now. Time had stopped as the realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Ginny had been right all along, and now it was too late to run.

She was no longer looking into Thomas Edward Black's blue eyes. Hermione was staring into the familiar glowing red eyes of Lord Voldemort.

"No more fun and games, Miss Granger." He raised his hand and with a sinister grin muttered, "Crucio."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah here is another chapter, just because. ;D. I was bored today and felt bad for posting a dull previous chapter. Hope you enjoy, cause the honeymoon of the story is over and the pandora's box of chaos has been opened! (Pfft, so dramatic~ haha) Leave me some reviews with your thoughts cause believe it or not they help shape the story. This is why I started writing here, to get feedback and to learn and grow as a writer. I read some of these fics here online and am blown away by the level of writing. I can only hope to grow and write better like them.**

**So yeah, next post will probably be fridayish...depending on how much work I will have to do.**

**Thank you all who followed, favorited, and reviewed! (^-^)v**

**Until next time, happy readings**

**-TE**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

No amount of pain in the world compared to a Cruciatus Curse. Hermione felt like she was being set on fire, sliced into pieces, and torn apart all at once.

However the physical pain didn't compare to the pain in her heart. She had never felt like a greater fool.

Who in their right mind would try to befriend Lord Voldemort? He didn't want to be her friend, and he made it very clear that he saw her only as a mudblood who was in the way of his rise to power.

She heard a screaming in the distance and realized that it was her own. She felt the small box slip from her fingers and onto the floor as she had collapsed as well.

Somewhere in the depths of her mind where she had hidden herself, Hermione realized that his curse wasn't as strong as the one Bellatrix had cast on her at Malfoy Manor.

Was it because he was using wandless magic, or was it because he was growing weaker? That question answered itself when the curse grew stronger as he put more power and rage into it. It felt like eternity was passing, as if time itself had stopped.

Suddenly the pain stopped. She heard Tom shriek in pain. Hermione looked up from the corner of her eye and faintly saw Tom's shaking form. The room slowly came back into view and she was able to make out the large bleeding gash in the center of his outstretched palm.

Shaking, he withdrew his hand and looked at it in shock. He tried to mutter a healing spell, but the wound only slightly closed. Hermione could hear him breathing loudly, as if he had just been running. The curse had somehow backfired on him.

Tom looked down at Hermione who was still shaking from the effects of the curse herself. She didn't say a word, she just lay there. Her eyes, which were usually so full of fire and light were blank, staring into space as if she were dead.

The only way he knew she was still alive was from the fact that she was still shakily breathing.

"Did you learn your lesson, Miss Granger?" He asked smoothly as if he was talking to a child. He quickly cast another healing spell on his hand. Once again it didn't do much to the wound, except stop the bleeding. He had exhausted himself and his magic.

"Now, you will learn never to cross me again." Tom knelt down beside her and smirked, as if nothing had passed between them just now. To his surprise she slowly struggled to raise herself from the ground.

"I was only trying to help…" She whispered weakly, her voice hoarse from the screaming. Tom began to laugh. His cruel laughter filled the room.

"Imagine, a mudblood, stripped of her magic, trying to help the most powerful wizard of all time." He chuckled, genuinely humored by her statement.

"Tell me Miss Granger, what exactly did you think you could help me with? You are very powerless, and I hold the greatest power in the world."

Hermione glared at him and stood, feeling her strength slowly return to her. "You aren't powerful, Voldemort. Your pathetic followers cast stronger curses at me."

She watched Tom's pleased face darken dangerously. But she didn't care if he killed her on the spot. She wouldn't allow him to see that she was afraid. The adrenaline began to pulse through her veins, filling her with energy.

"You are a monster. You only want power! All that rubbish about your hopes and dreams for the wizarding world were all lies! You only want to be a ruler!"

Tom stood up, his face was in a scowl, "Since when did you care about my plans?"

"Since you dragged me into your plans!" She yelled. "You told me these secrets and when I tried to help you by spreading the word to save the lives of these people, you attacked me!"

She huffed, her palms were clenched in fury as she looked up into his eyes, "If you really cared about these people you would have shared your knowledge, and not kept it within your inner circle! You are creating another wave of elitist Death Eaters!"

Tom took another step forward, now only mere inches from her. "In case you haven't noticed, not everyone can learn this art. Only the most powerful and talented wizards can achieve this, and I will not have weaklings in my army!" He hissed dangerously.

Hermione scoffed, "So you get to decide who is worthy and who isn't? What is this army you speak of? You have no army! These are helpless people who have been wronged by the world they grew up in! They want to live a peaceful life but you dragged them into hell with your stupid ideals, and are now starting another movement all over again! They have the right to know!"

"They don't deserve to know the truth! They don't know what I have planned when I was on that island. If they follow me without question I will restore their damned peace and take back what is mine!" He yelled, grabbing the sides of her arms. She winced in pain, but compared to the curse he had just thrown on her, this pain was tolerable.

"People aren't your puppets to command and control! Did you ever ask your Death Eaters what they wanted? Did you even care?! They were fathers, mothers, sons, daughters! They didn't want your control!" Hermione yelled back. If it wasn't for the silencing spell, the entire neighborhood would have already heard them.

"People are stupid! They are pawns just made to be controlled!" Tom screamed. His eyes were glowing red once more.

"You are just like Dumbledore, or worse! You use people like pawns in your twisted game of chess with the only wizard who is able to beat you over, and over again." She said quietly, scolding herself mentally for falling for his stupid charm and many lies. She saw something change in Tom's eyes, as if memories were replaying in his mind.

"You don't know anything, you stupid bitch." He whispered, breathing hard, "Albus was the puppet master who manipulated me into the Dark Lord. He created this monster and I am trying to set things right!" He growled.

"Don't blame Dumbledore for the choices you have made. We are all given a choice. You decided on your own to become a Dark Lord. You are a selfish idiot who allowed himself to be manipulated because it was easier than fighting the plan Dumbledore had for you! Now you have the nerve to toy with me and everyone else who is dying out here! You created this monster! Not Dumbledore! You are repeating your own mistakes!"

Suddenly he slapped her across the face, silencing her. Hermione grabbed her cheek, and stared at him with wide eyes. She tasted the blood inside of her mouth.

"Don't you ever speak to me in that way again, you filthy mudblood." He warned, "You got what you deserved, be thankful that I didn't kill you, because filth like you doesn't deserve to live."

"I would rather be a filthy mudblood than a pawn in your game." Hermione hissed, taking a step towards the door. " I honestly believed that you were good, but look how wrong I was. I hope you enjoyed yourself at my expense and got a good laugh out of this ordeal, you sick bastard."

Tom remained silent as he watched her walk towards the door. His face was emotionless, calculating. Hermione reached for the doorknob and turned back to face him.

"I hate you." She whispered before yanking the door open and running into her flat. She quickly got her coat and boots, her charmed bag filled with necessities and ran down the stairs.

"Hermione where are you going, what happened?" Ms. Smith asked, as she stood between Hermione and the door. The old woman saw the tears in the girl's eyes and swelling on her cheek and gasped.

"What happened?" She asked. Hermione shook her head as hot tears fell down her face, and pushed passed the woman. She opened the door and ran as fast as her feet could carry her.

"Thomas! What happened! What did you do?" Tom heard the old woman's voice calling from downstairs through his open door. His eyes slowly returned to their blue hue. He looked around his room and down at his hand, which was covered in blood. He felt absolutely numb, physically and mentally.

Ms. Smith's footsteps sounded up the stairs. Tom looked at his other hand, the one he had struck her with. It felt as if it was on fire. Did he feel remorse? No, to feel remorse meant that he was sorry. Tom wasn't sorry. That impudent girl had deserved it.

"Thomas! What. Did. You. Do?" Ms. Smith stood at the doorway to his room. Tom looked up, as if he was in a daze. Ms. Smith looked down at his bleeding hand, trying to connect the dots.

"Thomas I am asking you again, did you hit that poor girl?" Ms. Smith asked, her voice getting angry. Tom shrugged, feeling his power return to him. The fog in his mind had lifted and he turned to the old woman.

"I didn't do anything, Ms. Smith. And don't worry. You didn't see anything either." He said with a polite smile.

"What do you mean Tom? What in the devil are you saying?" She asked. Tom smiled again and raised his bleeding hand towards the old woman. "Obliviate." He whispered.

Tom watched as the old woman's eye glazed over, then cleared up.

"Oh, Tom? How did I get here?" Ms. Smith asked, looking at his flat in confusion.

"You came to ask where Hermione went, Ms. Smith. Did you not get her message this morning? She said she would be staying with a friend for a few days." He said, hiding his hand behind his back.

"Oh, I did! I must be getting old." She chuckled lightly. "Well sorry to be bothering you Thomas. Have a good night." She said sweetly and began to hum as she went downstairs.

The moment she left his flat, Tom's smile dropped. That blasted girl decided to run. There was only one place she would go, but he wasn't in a rush to follow her. After all, who would believe her ridiculous story?

Tom walked to his desk, and something on the ground caught his eye. A small silver box. He vaguely remembered Hermione bringing it in with her. He knelt down and picked it up.

Pulling at the ribbon, he opened the box. Inside was a note and a small pin, shaped like a green serpent. Tom unfolded the note and read,

_Happy Christmas, Mr. Grouchy! _

_See? You really aren't as frightening as you seem to make people think. The reason I got you this pin, is quiet obvious, and I hope you like it. I wish you all the Christmas joy and cheer!_

_P.s. It wouldn't kill you to genuinely smile at least once._

_~Hermione_

Tom scoffed and crumbled up the note in his hand. Lies, all lies. Just a few moments ago she was shaking in fear at the sight of him. Yes, she was indeed a stupid, stupid girl.

Tom looked at the pin in his hand, not sure what to feel about what had happened. He was right and she was wrong. Right? Tom sighed and pocketed the pin. He turned to his bed and collapsed, letting out a long exhausted sigh.

* * *

Harry stood in empty streets of Godric's Hollow. The snow crunched under his feet, as he began to walk towards the graveyard by the church.

Of all the places in the muggle and wizarding world, Tom decided to make Harry meet his contact at his parents' tombstone. He stepped in front of the tombstone and smiled grimly.

"Hello, Mum, Dad… I know you both are probably rolling in your graves right now… Please understand, this is for the best. This is the only way we can fix the mess that was created before your time. You didn't die in vain, I will bring peace, but I can't do it alone." He said softly.

"No, you cannot." An all too familiar voice sounded behind him. Harry felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach as he turned around.

"You have got to be kidding me." Harry said in awe as he stared at Lucius Malfoy, who stood next to his wife. The two of them looked equally as startled to see him as well.

"It seems Tom has a sense of humor." Narcissa spoke stiffly.

"You are the contact?" Harry asked, looking back and forth between the two purebloods, who regarded him coldly.

"It seems that way. Although I am surprised to find that you, Savior of the World, are conspiring against the very government you helped create." Lucius said icily.

"I have my reasons for aiding Tom, he needs our help just as much as we need his." Harry spoke sternly, looking around to see if there were any onlookers. "We need to talk somewhere in private. Narcissa, I need you to take Lucius and do a side along aparation to Grimmauld Place."

The two nodded and in an instant they were standing in the living room of the old Black townhouse.

"Who else is in this group of his? I know Draco knows, and you two. Who are the other two he mentioned?" Harry asked, as he shut down the floo network to make sure there weren't any unwanted visitors.

Lucius smiled, "You will find out soon enough Mr. Potter. I thank you for aiding in my escape from this world, but that is as far as my pleasantries with you will go. Tom only asked me to tell you that we have secured the unregistered wands and a safe house and he is ready to proceed. He wants you to begin recruitment."

Harry bit his tongue. Recruitment? What exactly was Tom thinking? Harry never told him anything about recruiting anyone.

"I fear my message is delayed by a few weeks. Security has tightened and I was unable to escape my muggle home to enter the wizarding world." Lucius explained glumly.

Harry nodded, "Its fine. Is there anything else?" He asked watching Narcissa grow stiff. "Go ahead." He told her.

"How well do you know Tom?" She asked slowly. "Since you and my son obviously trust him…" She paused and cleared her throat, "It's just that the Tom we knew wasn't as angry, as controlling as he is today. I don't know if it's the stress of the responsibility on his shoulders, but he is reminding me of the Dark-"

"Don't say it Cissy!" Lucius snapped, interrupting her. Once again she looked startled momentarily, but she bowed her head.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "I don't know what is going on. This doesn't sound like the Tom I know." He said slowly. "I will speak to him and clear the matter up." Harry reassured the pair. But he himself was worried. What exactly was Tom conspiring?

Lucius and his wife nodded, "Thank you, Mr. Potter."

"Actually, Mrs. Malfoy, I have a favor to ask of you, will you be able to help me push in another agent into your program? Since you can freely move about between the worlds, I want someone from my end to do the same." Harry said.

* * *

Hermione ran to the familiar coffee shop and thanked Merlin that the lights inside were still on. That meant that Blaise had never left.

She burst through the red door, after unlocking it, and looked inside.

"Sweet Salazar, what happened to you?" Blaise ran from behind the counter to the shaking girl in the doorway. She looked like a mess.

Her cheek was read and swollen and stained with dry tears. Hermione was half sobbing, half trying to catch her breath.

"I-I can't… I can't say anything here. He will kill you if you know. Please, we have to get out of here!" She cried, her shoulders began to heave with sobs. Blaise narrowed his eyes at her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Hermione. What did he do to you? You have to tell me. He hit you didn't he? I knew that bloke couldn't be trusted." He said sternly. Blaise was angry, but he managed to keep his calm.

Hermione shook her head, "Please, where can we go? We have to run! He will be here any minute to finish us off!"

"Hermione, there isn't any place we can go. The wizarding world is closed off, and as for the muggle world, he knows where I live." Blaise explained calmly, as he stood and closed the shutters of the coffee shop to give them some privacy.

"I am not scared of a man who hits innocent women." He said, trying to coax her to a chair, so that she could calm down.

"But you are afraid of Lord Voldemort, aren't you?! Tom is Voldemort! He cast a Cruciatus Curse on me!" She cried. Blaise's eyes opened in wide in terror. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"No, it can't be. Granger, maybe he hit you too hard-" He tried to rationalize with her but she only became more hysterical.

"It was him, Blaise! I know those red eyes! We have to run before he gets here!" Hermione practically screamed. Blaise looked stunned once again. How could someone possibly cast such a powerful curse without a wand. Slowly the pieces from the conversation he had earlier that day with Hermione fell into place. Everything that Draco had told him began to make sense.

Blaise bit his lip, "It can't be...Wait here, I am going to call someone that can help us." He ran to the phone and made a quick phone call, and returned to Hermione.

"W-who did you call?" She asked between sobs.

"The only person I can trust in this world." Blaise said calmly, "He should be here any second."

The moment he finished speaking a crack sounded from the back door of the coffee shop. Hermione stood suddenly, hiding behind Blaise as a figure came out of the shadows. When Hermione saw who it she nearly fainted.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Draco asked as he cautiously extended his hand to her. "I'm so sorry. This wasn't supposed to happen."

* * *

**A/N: And another cliffhanger. Things are slowly starting to come out into the open. Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! I will post the next chapter around Tuesday.**

**Until then, Happy readings!**

**-TE**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Hermione?" Draco asked again, taking a hesitant step towards her and Blaise. His face was tight with concern and fear.

Hermione couldn't tear her eyes away from the Malfoy boy. He wasn't supposed to be here, why was he here? He was the reason why she was in this hell!

"Hermione…" Blaise said slowly, stepping away from her, so that Draco could approach her. She stood frozen, wide eyed, probably looking like a mad woman. She took a deep breath and let reality sink in.

Hermione's eyes narrowed as she stood straight and marched up to Draco. Before he had a chance to react, she raised her hand and punched him in the face with all the strength that had remained in her body.

"You pathetic, loathsome cockroach!" She screamed, watching him grab his nose in a familiar scene. His eyes were wide, as he fell back a few steps. He looked just as he had when she had hit him back when they were teenagers. "How dare you show your face here! This is all your fault!"

"Hermione calm down!" Blaise said, pulling her away from the shocked boy.

"How dare you come back! I was nearly killed because of you!" She yelled, clawing at Blaise to let her go so that she could have another hit to throw at Malfoy.

"Hermione! I swear I would never do anything to hurt you! It was safer for you to be here!" Draco insisted, pulling out his wand. With a quick wave, he managed to fix his broken nose.

"You thought it was safer for me to share a wall with Voldemort? Are you out of your mind!?" She yelled, finally pushing Blaise off of her.

"What? Have you gone mad?" Draco asked in disbelief. "Voldemort is on a remote island with no human contact! I made sure you were with Tom Black so that he would protect you." He explained, as he walked towards a stand of napkins and picked one up.

"You knew too much, and the only way to protect you from Dumbledore was to hide you in the muggle world." Draco said, wiping up his bloodied face.

Hermione looked at him incredulously, and then turned to Blaise who was peeking out from the blinds to ensure they were safe.

"You were trying to protect me?" She asked quietly. "How is this protection, Draco?"

Draco sighed, and took a seat, "Hermione, its complicated. I have my doubts about Tom as well. I did warn you in my letter that there was something off with him, I just didn't think that he would hit you."

Hermione scoffed, "Voldemort did more than that! He called me a filthy mudblood and cast the Cruciatus Curse on me, without a wand!"

Draco looked up at her sadly, "Are you sure that's what happened?" He asked calmly.

Hermione groaned in frustration, "Yes! Why won't you believe me!?"

Draco sighed, "Because when we had you sent here, I barely knew the bloke, and I still don't because Potter won't tell me everything that he knows about Tom. Looks like he kept me in the dark as well, probably 'for my own good,' as he would say."

"What? Potter is in on this too?" Blaise asked, storming over to the two of them. "Why didn't you tell me anything? Fucking Voldemort has been playing with us, and you knew all about it?"

"Why would Harry work with Tom?" Hermione stepped closer to Draco as well. Draco stood, feeling suddenly uncomfortable at the two towering over him.

"Because when I was put on trial I went to him. I knew that the Order would look into my mind and find that I had told you everything. We created a plan to keep me and my family safe and to pull you from Dumbledore's wrath. I didn't know that he was Voldemort!" Draco pleaded, looking guilty.

"I know you think I am a pathetic coward, but I had to do what I could to survive! I knew you would be fine in the muggle world and I had hoped that you would learn wandless magic and be part of the movement to overthrow the Order." Draco looked from Hermione to Blaise. Both of them stared back at him with hard expressions.

"I can't believe you, I thought we were friends. You knew Hermione would learn, but what about me? If she hadn't risked her life to tell me, I would have died as well!" Blaise's voice rose with every word until he was screaming at Draco as well.

Draco lowered his head, he looked absolutely torn; as if the entire weight of the world was on his shoulders. For a moment, a mere moment Hermione felt pity for him.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly, "The plan was for everyone to learn it, eventually. I wasn't allowed to say anything, or make any contact with anyone." Draco said with a heavy sigh, still not looking up.

"Looks like what mum said was true. You can't trust anyone these days, good or bad." Blaise spat bitterly.

Draco lowered his head further, completely crestfallen. "Blaise it was dangerous. Ever since the war ended, the Order watches me like a criminal. They don't trust me, they never have. I am just a puppet they show off to the public. 'The Traitor Who Made the Right Decision' is what they call me. Nearly every move I make is watched and scrutinized. I joined Harry to save you Hermione and to keep my friends and family safe from dying."

They stood in silence, afraid to look at each other.

"Someone is coming." Blaise said quietly, looking around the coffee shop. Hermione and Draco's heads snapped up.

"How do you kn-" Hermione began.

"Draco placed wards on this place to alert me if anyone magical, or formally magical is approaching." Blaise explained, as he quickly went to the back room. He came out holding a coat and a set of keys.

"We have to go, now. Draco, I don't suppose you know a safe place where we won't be traced?" Blaise asked, taking Hermione's hand protectively.

Draco nodded, "I know a place, but we will have to drive, I don't know if Harry has placed any wards on this place."

"Let's go, he'll be here any minute." Blaise said gruffly, opening the back door. The three of them ran silently to the car and piled in. Blaise pulled out into the alleyway and drove off. Hermione noticed a dark figure standing close to the coffee shop, but she couldn't make out the face.

"Where to?" Blaise turned to Draco, who was sitting next to him in the front.

"Just drive to Grimmauld Place and park your car." Draco said and looked back at Hermione, expecting questions, but she was too angry to even speak to him. Draco sighed, and leaned back in the seat of the car, in less than an hour, all hell would break loose.

* * *

"And where do they think they are going?" Tom asked with a bored tone, watching the car drive off. He cast a warming charm to protect him from the cold. He knew this is where Hermione would go to seek refuge, but now he had the tedious task of tracking her down.

"Mr. Weasley, if you were Mr. Malfoy, where would you take two powerless wizards to hide from a madman?" He asked, turning to the figure behind him.

The red head gave Tom a crooked smiled, "How many times do I have to tell you, Tom? Call me by my first name, we are, after all, the same age."

Tom shook his head, "I refer to my associates in this manner at all times. You will just have to live with it." He said with a tight smile that didn't reach his eyes.

No, his eyes were filled with contained anger and worse, worry. If this girl said anything to anyone, everything he had worked so hard to build would come crashing down.

"I would imagine Malfoy Manor, but you have no means of getting there." The red head said with ease, not even remotely intimidated by the man who was glowering at him.

"Then send a patronus to Lucius, tell him that I wish to go on a hunt with him and sack a stag."

* * *

"We're here." Draco announced as Blaise parked his car. Hermione looked out the window and saw the familiar cluster of homes. The three of them got out of the car and stood in front of the townhomes.

"And where is here?" Blaise asked, looking at the ordinary muggle residence.

Draco smirked and took out his wand. He crouched down on the ground and tapped it three times against the pavement. Hermione watched as the homes began to move. It was a familiar scene to her. Blais, howeve,r was completely dumbfounded.

"That's bloody brilliant. Hiding in plain sight…" He whispered in awe. Hermione couldn't help but smile at his reaction.

Blaise, as cold as he was, was still a human; and proved to be the only person on her side. She honestly didn't know how much more betrayal she could take. But according to everyone it was for her own damned good.

"As far as I know, the floo network is closed here, and I will have Harry place wards to make sure no one can apparate here. You should be safe here for the time being, even if Tom does know about this place." Draco explained, opening the front door.

Hermione looked around the entryway as she stepped inside. Harry had the entire place remodeled. She almost didn't recognize it. Gone was the dreary home Sirius had owned.

She hear voices from what she assumed was the dining room. Draco tapped on the door and opened it. The three of them stepped inside, only to be greeted by three shocked faces.

"Harry?" Hermione started quietly, "What on earth are you doing, having tea with the Malfoys?!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! Its a bit of a carry over for when all hell will break loose in the next chapter which will be super long. The next chapter will explain the backstory of the entire story, so I hope you will stay tuned!**

**Thank you all who have read, reviewed (extra cookies for you), and followed this story ;)**

**Until next time happy readings**

**-TE**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"What are you doing here?" Lucius asked, standing up. He looked at Draco skeptically and then turned to Blaise and Hermione. Hermione felt her blood run cold under his icy glare. Narcissa was also staring at them warily, but didn't say a single word. She was sitting beside her husband, calm, poised, and collected.

"What are we doing here? What are you two doing here?" Draco asked, looking back and forth between his parents. How long had they known about Potter?

"Tom sent us to meet with the final contact, who apparently turned out to be none other than-"

"Harry." Hermione finished, turning to the person who she considered a brother. "Harry, what is going on? Why are you with these people?" She asked simply, but she knew very well that this wasn't a simple question to be answered.

She watched him closely as he fidgeted his fingers ever so slightly. No one would think anything of it, but Hermione knew immediately that he was feeling anxious.

"It's a long story…" He finally raised his eyes to meet her own. Hermione remembered those eyes. They still shone with hope and joy, but underneath that was resolve, determination, and guilt.

"What happened to your cheek, Miss Granger?" Narcissa asked, pulling out her wand. She quickly waved it and Hermione instantly felt the pulsing pain fade away. Hermione raised her hand to her cheek subconsciously, giving the woman a thankful nod.

"Tom, or should I say, Voldemort, hit her and cast a Cruciatus on her." Draco spat and turned to Harry, his face was in a dark scowl. Narcissa took in a sharp breath as Lucius dropped his cane.

"You promised she would be safe, why didn't you tell me about Tom?!" He yelled into the Gryffindor's face.

Hermione looked at the faces of the other Malfoys. They looked equally as surprised as Blaise and Draco had been when she told them the truth, but Harry didn't even flinch. Hermione looked back at Harry who hung his head in guilt.

"Because I truly thought it was for the best. The less people knew about this plan and followed it, the better off they would be. Knowledge kills people these days, and if you didn't know you wouldn't be in danger." He said quietly.

Hermione felt her heart drop into the pits of her stomach. This couldn't be happening. Harry, her Harry, had known all along! She was blaming the wrong person! Draco was innocent, it was Harry who was playing puppet master, and what was worse he stood behind his actions.

"How could you Harry! You knew he was Voldemort, and you sent me to him?!" Hermione yelled, marching up to her best friend. "Please," She pleaded, as she grabbed his shoulders and looked into his eyes, "Tell me that you were imperiused into doing this, that you didn't make a plan with the devil out of your own free will!"

Harry's eyes dropped, "I'm sorry, Hermione. It was the only way. You weren't supposed to find out until much later." He whispered.

"And when was this information going to be revealed to us? Who else knows about it?" Narcissa asked, turning her head sharply towards Harry. Hermione could see the aristocratic woman was trying to hold her composure, but it was slowly cracking.

"I promised I would tell Draco after I had met you, and Tom was going to tell you when I would meet the final two contacts." Harry said quietly, taking a seat. "No one else knows of this except the people in this room, Tom, and the two contacts."

"I knew it!" Narcissa snapped, turning to Lucius, "I told you I was wary of him! He plays chess just like the Dark Lord had played when he was at the manor!"

Hermione turned to Draco and then to Harry. She couldn't believe that everyone who she trusted were scheming plots of madness. "Harry, Draco, I want you to tell me everything, from the beginning. We, at least, have the right to know about why you three are toying with our lives."

She sat down, and waited as Blaise took a seat beside her. Narcissa nodded at Lucius and the two took a seat as well, "And start from the very beginning. We have the right to know how the Savior who defeated the Dark Lord ended up in the same league with him."

Draco and Harry exchanged an apathetic look between each other and both took a seat as well.

"Well it's a long story…" Harry began.

"We have all the time in the world. I'm not looking forward to returning home quite yet." Hermione cut him off coldly.

Harry sighed wearily and turned to Draco, "I guess it's only fitting that you start, Malfoy." He said glumly, sitting back in his chair.

Draco nodded, "Well, it all began the summer of before our sixth year at Hogwarts. I was given the dark mark and the task to kill Dumbledore and to fix the vanishing cabinet. When the school year began, I had found out that my mother went to Snape and forged and unbreakable vow with him to protect me. Then one night, after my second attempt at fixing that cabinet, I decided to go to Snape to ask for possible solutions. I went down to the dungeons to find him. Before I could knock on the door of his office, I heard him and Dumbledore talking…"

_As quietly as he could, Draco pressed his ear against the door, straining to listen._

_"How was your trip, I'm sure the Potter brat will be pleased to see you have returned." He heard Snape's cold voice echo slightly through the office._

_"Unfortunately I have failed to find the horcrux. It seems that I was misled. I was certain that Tom would have some ties to the cave in Siberia, but that just goes to show how little I knew him." _

_Draco heard the headmaster reply. His brows furrowed in confusion, what were horcruxes? Why was the crazy old man leaving his post to search for them? Shrugging off the questions, he pressed his ear against the door once more. _

_"Well it is regrettable to say, but Voldemort has always been as unpredictable as his mood is as of late." Snape droned._

_"Regrettable, yes; however, I have high hopes for Harry. Once he fulfills the prophecy, the world will return to its peaceful state once more." _

_Draco heard Snape snort at Dumbledore's optimistic remark._

_"The peace you will receive will come with a price. You've told me before that Harry was a horcrux and has to be killed in order for the Dark Lord to die. If anyone knew that you had raised Harry as a mere pig for slaughter, would they trust you as easily?"_

_Albus didn't reply, but Snape continued._

_"True peace will never be attained. Suppose we defeat the Dark Lord, do you believe that his army of Death Eaters will sit still and simply accept their punishments? Do you think that after Harry dies, our side will begin to ask questions, Albus?" _

_"I have thought of that, Severus. Which is why I will become the new Minister of Magic, when Harry dies, someone will still have to kill Voldemort. I will do the deed. Then who will question their Savior? They will only be thanking me, as they have thanked me when I have destroyed Grindelwald. There won't be room for any questions. "_

_"And the Death Eaters?" Snape asked cooly, "Surely you don't think they will all fit in Azkaban?"_

_"Ah yes, this was what I have been meaning to tell you, Severus. My trip was not all in vain. While I was in Siberia, I had come across a wizarding community. This community had a laboratory of sorts, where they ran tests on criminals who were convicted to die anyways. At a small price, they were willing to share a small piece of information about what can happen to a wizard when he is separated from his magic."_

_"And… What was it that they found?" Snape asked slowly, his voice dripping with curiosity Draco could practically picture him sitting on the edge of his seat._

_"When a wizard's wand is broken, and they aren't able to have another to use their magic; the magic inside them drains and in a span of five years they simply die."_

_Draco's eyes widened. Dumbledore wasn't supposed to be talking about death and murder. What had happened to the loony old man who had offered lemon drops to everyone who walked past him? _

_"So you are going to strip Death Eaters of their wands, Albus? They are criminals, believe me they will kill and find other wands to take." Snape replied._

_"Ah, Severus; you don't see the grander picture."_

_Draco gulped, there was more?_

_"You see once we take back the Ministry, I will create a reform act to force all the dark wizards and those marked by Voldemort to give up their wands and sentence them to exactly five years of muggle life. They will have to live and work as muggles and with muggles. They will all be watched closely and when the five years will end we will assume they have died of natural causes." Dumbledore explained merrily. "Ofcourse we won't sentence them all at once; we need to send them out gradually."_

_"And how will the puplic take it? I don't see them reacting kindly to this act, even if we are dealing with Death Eaters. Do you think Death Eaters will live peacefully amongst muggles? They will murder them within a day." Snape asked coldly, as if he was already making calculations in his mind._

_"We will tell the public that it was for their own good. Death Eaters are originally anti-muggle. So what better way to appreciate muggles than to live with them? As for those who act out, we will let the muggle law deal with them."_

_Draco paled, this couldn't be happening._

_"Albus, you are a cold man. I hope that these grand plans of yours don't cave in because of unforeseen circumstances." Snape gave a long sigh._

_"Severus, please understand that this is a small price to pay for the greater good. We all make sacrifices and no one knows that better than you. I assure you, there will be no unforeseen circumstances. I have thought this through thoroughly."_

_Snape gave another weary sigh, "If you see it that way…"_

"And then I ran. I felt trapped; and I didn't know who to turn to." Draco explained, clearly shaking from the memory. "Voldemort had pretty much sentenced me to death, and now that I was marked against my will, I thought I would die by the side of the light. I didn't know who to turn to."

Narcissa blotted several tears away with a handkerchief as Lucius let out a shaky sigh.

"It was our fault, Draco…" Lucius whispered hoarsely as he turned and looked at the Granger girl. She didn't seem surprised by this story yet. Judging by the looks on their faces, Lucius could tell that Blaise and Cissy were hearing this story for the first time, just as he was.

"Yes, it was. But that's in the past." Draco said grimly, "Anyway, I didn't know where to go, and I didn't which side I should be on. Both sides didn't want me. I was scared and confused and I just wanted to end my life." He said shakily, "I went to the Room of Requirement and began to think of a perfect way to die when all of the sudden I was interrupted by-"

"Me." Hermione said softly, looking down at her hands.

Draco nodded.

_"What are you doing here, Mudblood?" Draco spat angrily at the uninvited visitor. _

_The bushy haired girl hadn't even flinched at the cruel name anymore. She merely raised an eyebrow as she clutched harder to a rather large book she was carrying in her hands. "I have just as much of a right to be here as you do, ferret." She spat right back, not moving a single step._

_Draco stood and raised his wand at her, "Don't you dare speak to me that way!" He yelled._

_Hermione stepped back and looked closer at the boy who she had hated for so many years. There was something in his eyes, fear, regret, and tears. Was Harry right, did Malfoy really become a Death Eater over the summer? _

_She looked down at his left arm, where his sleeve was rolled up to his elbows and took in a sharp breath. The dark ink contrasted against his pale skin. Harry was right, Malfoy was now a Death Eater! _

_Malfoy looked down at his arm and realized that the blasted girl had seen the mark. Now he was royally fucked. He saw the mudblood taking another step back as if she was trying to run._

_"Stop!" Draco yelled, watching her freeze. He quickly pulled down his sleeve to cover that disgusting mark. "Don't you dare say a word to anyone." He hissed dangerously._

_Hermione shook her head, "I won't, I swear… but…" She looked troubled as she raised her eyes towards him and he saw it. Her eyes were filled with pity. The filthy mudblood was showing him pity? How dare she!_

_"But what?" Draco hissed again, raising his wand at her again. "If you don't swear, I can swear that I will make you forget you ever saw me."_

_Not that it will matter anymore, he thought to himself. He was planning to finish himself off in a matter of moments from now. The only thing he regretted was that the last conversation of his life was with this impudent wench._

_"Nothing, ever since you started this year, you just looked so miserable, so torn. Don't get me wrong, I still despise you, but no human being should look as tortured as you do."_

_"Torture? What would you know about torture?" He yelled, "You don't know what pain is! You have never been subjected to the mind games of Voldemort! You never got the chance to see your parents under the Cruciatus Curse! And you know what, mudblood? You were never fucking forced to take his mark! So don't go fucking preaching to me about torture, because you know nothing!" He screamed, his chest huffing with rage._

_Draco watched her doe like eyes widen in shock, "Malfoy, I didn't know, I just thought that you had wanted-"_

_"I never asked for this! I just wanted to be a normal kid! I was dragged into this mess by my parents. No one ever asked me if I wanted this, because no one gave a fuck! And you know what? Even if by some miracle, if fucking Potter wins, with Dumbledore's plans I might as well be dead!" He yelled, and dropped his wand and let the emotions that he had kept so carefully hidden go free._

_What was the point of pretending anymore? The world already knew that the Malfoys weren't perfect. His father couldn't scold him for talking to a mudblood if he was dead. He then made a hasty decision: if he was going to kill himself, he wanted at least one person, no matter how much he hated her, to know the truth._

_He was so lost in his emotion that he hadn't realized that he had fallen to his knees and his shoulders were heaving in heavy sobs. He lifted his head to see Granger, who hadn't moved looking down at him, completely stunned._

_As if waiting for his permission, she slowly walked towards him and crouched down beside him. He watched her hand shakily roam over his shoulder before she made contact with him. _

_"Malfoy," She whispered, "What do you mean? Were you trying to kill yourself?" _

_He nodded, "Face it, Granger. The world is better off without me. I can already see you, Potty, and Weasel dancing happily over my grave." He scoffed hopelessly. "I figured death by my own hand would be easier than death by Voldemort or Dumbledore."_

_He expected her to nod silently, but when she slapped him across the face he was the one who was stunned._

_"Draco Malfoy! Don't you ever speak of this rubbish again!" She said sternly. "No one would be dancing over your grave! Believe it or not people do care about you! As much as we all hate you, we were worried about you! Haven't you seen your face lately? You look like a haunted undead!"_

_Draco scoffed, "You bloody Gryffindors… worrying about me? Ha! Pretending to care will only get you so far. Once you realize that no one in the world can protect you anymore, your appetite for living will cease to exist as well."_

_"When you lot run into problems you go running to Dumbledore for help. I have no one. Everyone thinks headmaster cares, but he wants us all dead. Voldemort sent me here on a suicide mission and I just found out that our precious headmaster has dark plans of his own." He said coldly, as he stood and sat down on a sofa._

_"What are you talking about, Malfoy? Dumbledore wouldn't hurt a fly!" Hermione exclaimed, taking a seat next to him. He didn't seem to mind the fact that a mudblood was making him filthy. Nothing really mattered anymore. _

_"Don't be so naïve, Granger. The line between a sinner and a saint is nonexistent… Dumbledore wants power, peace, and control; and I had the privilege of hearing his plans once he takes the power from Voldemort. Let me tell you, I would rather finish myself off than watch my magic drain slowly from me and kill me."_

_"What do you mean? What did you hear?" Hermione asked, leaning in._

_Draco sighed, and repeated the conversation he had heard earlier. When he finished he was that she was now as pale as he was._

_"This can't be true! There has to be a misunderstanding!" She stood, "Malfoy do you have any idea what you are accusing Dumbledore of? He saved the wizarding world, why would he want more people dead!?" _

_"That's exactly what he wants you to believe, Hermione!" Draco yelled, standing up as well._

_Hermione groaned in frustration, "I have to tell Harry! Dumbledore knows that Harry is just a pawn that will get killed!" She said, turning on her heel but was stopped when Draco grabbed her arm._

_"No!" He yelled desperately, "You can't tell him! You swore you wouldn't tell anyone!" _

_"Malfoy, if it's your pride you are worried about-"_

_"It's not my pride, it has never been about my pride! Harry is close to that old man! He would never believe that Dumbledore would hurt him, he trusts him too blindly!" Draco yelled._

_Hermione sighed, "Okay, I won't say a word, but Draco," She walked towards him and took his hands into her own, "Please don't harm yourself in any way until we have figured out some sort of plan. I may hate you, but I don't want to see anyone die just because they are burdened with more than they can carry."_

_Draco nodded, "I don't have much time, Hermione. The Dark Lord will find out eventually…"_

_"Draco, we will figure this out. I promise. There has to be someone we can talk to and find a way to keep you safe."_

_Draco took a shaky breath. "Fine, I will give you one month to think of a plan. But once we leave this room, we are back to mudblood and ferret. No one can know about what happened here tonight, understood?" He looked down at her sternly, and she nodded._

_"I promise, no one will know." Hermione said, as she released her hands from his own. "I will contact you if I find something, and you do the same, ok?" _

_Draco nodded and watched her as she went to retrieve her forgotten book from the sofa. _

_"Granger?" He stared, then instantly regretted speaking up._

_"What?" She asked, turning back to him._

_"I-I never hated you. And I'm not just saying that because of the circumstance." _

_Hermione nodded, "I know that, Malfoy, and I never truly thought you were evil. None of us were born evil, it's our environment and experiences that shape and create us. Monsters are never born, they are created."_

_She gave him a smirk, "You were cruel, but you aren't a monster, yet." _

_Draco rolled his eyes, as he walked her to the door, "I only know of two monsters right now, and we have to figure out how to destroy them both before they destroy us."_

_He opened the door for her. "Granger?" He said again and watched as she turned to look at him again._

_"Yes?" _

_"Thank you."_

Hermione watched everyone's reaction of Draco's story. Everyone at the table was stunned.

"Why didn't you say anything, son?" Lucius asked, turning to his boy.

Draco shrugged, "Because neither of you were in the right state of your minds to hear me. It was only by pure luck that Hermione had stopped me. I was so desperate that I clung to her hand. It was the only one to reach out to me, the fact that she was a mudblood didn't matter anymore."

Narcissa wiped away another wave of uncontrollable tears, her handkerchief was completely drenched.

Hermione looked over to Blaise, who was staring sullenly at Draco, "Why didn't you tell us? We were your friends! Potter and Weasel may have danced over your graves," Harry threw Blaise a dirty look but Blaise ignored it, "but how did you think your friends would react if we found that you had killed yourself?"

Again Draco merely shrugged, "I wasn't exactly thinking straight that night. Like I said, I reached out to Granger of all people. That in itself speaks volumes about my mental state."

"So then what happened?" Lucius asked, putting a comforting hand over Narcissa's.

"Well, Hermione and I met over the course of that month and we realized that Albus had planned this all along. Not just with the Death Eaters, but with Voldemort as well." Draco said, turning to Harry.

"From what Harry had told Hermione about what he saw of Tom Riddle's childhood memories, and from the stories my grandfather told me about their school days it became clear that in an indirect way, Albus created Lord Voldemort." Draco ignored the curious look his parents gave him and continued on.

"Dumbledore saw that the child was dark and instead of giving him hope and a chance to be normal, Albus took every chance he had to condemn him. Dumbledore wanted to become a minister after defeating Grindelwald, but his plans were spoiled. So he needed another villain to destroy. He saw that villain in Tom Riddle. So he began to look down on Tom, and bully him, and constantly let him know that he was evil and up to no good. When someone keeps telling you those types of lies, you eventually believe them. So Tom finally had cracked and decided to take revenge."

"What does that have to do with Potter, and the prophecy?" Blaise asked, resting his chin on his hand.

"The prophecy was a fake, it was all part of his dramatic plan to achieve power. Dumbledore hired Trelawney to give a prophecy that would be known throughout the wizarding world. Because of that, there were more lives lost for what he called, 'the greater good.' Harry was meant to be a puppet, the face of a hero who would die tragically. It was all like a game of chess." Draco explained.

"You need a king of light and a king of darkness each player on either side of the board, fighting against each other with their pieces. Harry, his family and his friends were just pawns in Dumbledore's game. Our family, and all the other Death Eater families were all of Voldemort's pawns. But what Voldemort didn't see was that he was never a player in this game. He too, was merely a pawn in Dumbledore's game against the public."

"How did you find this out?" Narcissa asked, "Where were you able to find this information?"

"Well, Draco spoke with his grandfather's portrait and found most of this information, then we went to Snape. He was under your vow to protect Draco, so we asked him to either confirm or deny our suspicions." Hermione explained simply.

"Although he wasn't very pleased when he found that his godson was befriending his most insufferable know-it-all student." She exchanged a smile with Draco, both of them remembering their potions professor's reaction to seeing the two of them together.

"But eventually he sided with us, and helped us form a plan to keep me safe and away from suspicion until the war ended. And he kept me safe. Wd would have worked together further, but Hermione had to leave with the Weasel and Potter to go hunt horcruxes." Draco then turned to Hermione, "Your turn."

Hermione nodded, "I went on the horcrux hunt with the boys. Severus had warned me to keep at least one horcrux whole, so that we would be able to have some sort of control over the situation. So I began to lead Harry and Ron astray. When Ron had left, Harry began to question me. He knew I was up to something, so I told him the whole truth. He didn't believe me at first, but then we started talking about who really holds control over people's lives…" Hermione turned to Harry and nodded for him to proceed.

"Hermione was questioning whether or not all Death Eaters were truly evil, and after what had happened between her and Draco I questioned it myself. She said that she wanted me to stay alive, but I told her that Dumbledore would make sure that I would play my part, and I did." Harry said grimly, remembering how he had died in the forest by Voldemort's hand.

"She kept a horcrux to herself, and hid it. She wanted to give Voldemort a second chance to repent of his ways, so to speak. I guess Hermione thought that if she was dangling the final piece of his soul in his face, he would think twice about his life decisions. When Ron had returned, we told him that we had destroyed the horcrux, and that was when we were captured by the snatchers." Harry finished and turned to Hermione.

"So what you are saying; there is still a horcrux out there, containing his soul?" Blaise asked, "You seriously thought you could bargain with the Dark Lord? Are you two mad?"

Harry chuckled, "It was her idea, and in a way it had worked. And, yes. Hermione still has a horcrux, but it isn't the last one. This is as much of the story as you know, Hermione. And Draco, this is going to be the hole in the story that I had told you. It seems that I have secrets of my own that I need to share with you all as well."

He looked at Hermione and Draco, "I'm sorry that I kept this from you, but if you hear me out, maybe you will understand why I did it."

Hermione and Draco nodded, giving him permission to tell his story.

* * *

**A/N Which will be in the next chapter! Yeah I am splitting this into two, because I wanted this chapter to be purely Draco's explaination and how much he knew about everything. The entire chapter originally was over 13,000 words so I decided to cut it in half. And although I have a huge exam tomorrow, I decided to procrastinate and write this chapter out. Oh well, there goes 2 hours of potential study time haha. There are still many more stories to tell as the time will progress. Next up is Harry, and what really had happened on the island. Let me know your thoughts and feelings.**

**Thanks for all the views, reviews, follows and favorites =) they make my day. And when I read reviews I actually get fired up to write more so keep them coming!**

**Until next time, happy readings**

**-TE**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Mum, I'm home!" Ron called, stepping through the fireplace. He looked around the main floor of the house and realized that it was eerily quiet and empty.

"Mum? Ginny?" He called again, as he walked towards the stairs.

"Ron! How very good it is to zee you!" Fleur's voice came from upstairs. His sister in law bounded down the stairs gracefully. He was about to ask her where everyone had gone but stopped when he noticed her usually calm face was tight with worry.

"What happened? Is Bill okay?" He asked, immediately jumping to the first conclusions he could think of.

Fleur looked puzzled, and shook her head, "No, it's not Bill. Bill is well, he is at home with the baby. Your mother called me, Ginny has fallen into a deep nightmare and can't wake up."

"What do you mean you can't wake her up?" Ron asked, grabbing the rail of the stairs, ready to run to his sister.

"We have tried everything! Every spell, every charm, we cannot wake her!" Fleur cried, "Your mother has asked that I go to Dumbledore and seek help. Can you accompany me?" She asked, taking his arm.

Ron nodded, "Yes, but let me see her first." He said, running up the stairs, taking two steps at a time. He burst through the door of Ginny's room and saw Charlie and his mum looking down at his sister in concern.

Charlie was pressing a cold compress to her forehead as the girl continued to moan and thrash about the bed, and his mum was pacing up and down the room, wringing her hands. She looked up and when she saw him ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"Ron, please go to Dumbledore and get help. I don't know how much longer she will hold out."

"Hold out? Mum she is just dreaming. Her body is fine!" Ron said, looking at her in disbelief, "Waking her up shouldn't be difficult!"

"That's not true, Ron. She could go insane from the stress. We've had something similar happen to a bloke in Romania and he died from the mental exhaustion." Charlie said grimly as he dipped the cloth into cold water. Ron watched his older brother look down at his sister and sigh, "She's calm now. An hour ago she was screaming in pain, begging Tom Riddle not to hurt her friends."

"Riddle? You don't mean?" Ron started but was cut off by a nod from Charlie.

"He seems to have a mental hold on her. I don't know, it may be the after effects of the diary or maybe that madman really has gotten a hold over her mind from that island. Either way, if this continues, she won't hold out much longer." Charlie said grimly, running his hand through his shaggy red hair.

"You better go and get Dumbledore. Perhaps he can help her." Molly said, turning to Ron. "Do hurry, dear."

Ron ran through the halls of the Order, with Fleur not far behind him. He came to Dumbledore's door and knocked.

"Come in, Ron." The old man's voice called from inside. Without any hesitation, Ron barged through the door and froze. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, which was normal but what wasn't normal was the shadow of gloom standing in the middle of the office.

"Mr. Weasley…" The cold drone of his greasy potions professor stunned him.

"Snape!" Ron exclaimed, turning to Dumbledore, "Why is he here? I thought he was dead!"

Dumbledore chuckled, motioning for Ron and Fleur to have a seat. "I asked Snape to take a leave from the wizarding world for his own safety. When Voldemort had found out that Severus betrayed him, he sent his Death Eaters to attack and destroy him. So until the commotion died down, I asked Severus to hide."

Ron gave the dark git a skeptical look over, but was returned with an indifferent scowl that seemed to permanently attached to the bat's face.

"Why are you here, Mr. Weasley? We were in the middle of a rather… important meeting." Snape said coldly, letting his words roll smoothly of the tip of his tongue.

"It is about Ginny…" Fleur started, taking Ron's arm as she fought tears.

"Have the nightmares returned?" Albus asked in concern and Fleur nodded.

"She seems to be caught in a nightmare she cannot wake up! Mum and Charlie think that she will die if she doesn't wake up soon." Ron explained as the French veela broke down in tears.

"I see, this is very disturbing to hear. It seems that very dark magic has tainted your sister. Severus, you wouldn't know anything about it would you?" Albus asked, standing up.

Snape nodded emotionlessly, "Yes, I know of this spell. It was one of the Dark Lord's creations. May I ask, what Ms. Weasley is seeing in her dreams? Surely she must have been calling out in her nightmares."

Fleur nodded furiously, "Yes, she has been screaming and begging Tom Riddle to let go of her friends and not to kill Harry."

Snape narrowed his eyes and turned to Dumbledore, "It seems that Voldemort has attained some sort of power. He was able to awaken inside her mind."

Ron turned from Snape to Dumbledore, "How do we fix this? Is there a spell or perhaps a potion-"

"No, nothing will help. You can only pull her out by killing the person who is responsible for casting that spell." Snape explained as if he was talking to an incompetent toddler.

"Are you suggesting, we kill Voldemort?" Ron asked, his eyes wide. That seemed to be an extreme measure to take. Surely there was an easier route?

Dumbledore sighed, "It seems to be the price to pay for your sister's life. I will make an announcement in the papers, and tomorrow we will go to the island to execute Tom. For now, Severus, give her your strongest Dreamless Sleep potion."

Back at Grimmauld Place, Harry took in a deep breath, ready to tell his story. He felt everyone's questioning eyes on him. No one knew about this part of the story. It was a secret that he had kept with Tom for the last two years.

"My story starts at the Battle of Hogwarts. By then, Draco, Hermione, and Snape knew about the plan we had created to try to save Draco and to hold Voldemort's horcrux as a ransom for peace. We had returned after the hunt, and it was then that Voldemort attacked Hogwarts. What Hermione had told me about giving Volde- I mean Tom, a second chance to prove that he wasn't a monster, sat deeply inside me. It was more of a nagging thorn at my side." Harry smiled almost bitterly.

"When Voldemort called me out into the forest, I went. By then Snape had told me about my past and my fate, and I was ready to accept it. I had hoped that Draco and Hermione would be able to fulfill the plan to tell the world about Dumbledore's plan once I had died." Harry watched every lean in with interest as he proceeded.

"But when Voldemort and I threw our curses at each other, something had happened. Our minds joined and we were able to see everything. Our past, our feelings, our memories and knowledge; it was like a tornado of memories but when the wind cleared, it was just him and me, standing at what seemed to be King's Cross Station."

_"What is this?" Harry asked, walking around in bewilderment. It was so bright so clean. Was this heaven? _

_"It seems that we have succeeded in destroying each other, Potter. The prophecy was false. It claimed that only one of us was going to remain." A familiar voice explained calmly from behind. _

_Harry knew this voice. No, this wasn't the hissing sound of Voldemort's voice; it was the familiar smooth voice of Tom Riddle._

_He turned around and to his surprise Tom was sitting on one of the benches that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. His legs were crossed and his hands rested on either side of him, holding the edge of the bench. He was no longer the schoolboy in the diary, he was now a young man, probably Bill's age. He didn't look angry or conniving, he looked like he was at peace._

_Harry reached for his wand, but couldn't find it._

_"It's pointless, Potter. Magic doesn't exist here."_

_Harry turned back to the smug Dark Lord sitting on the bench. The man motioned to him to take a seat._

_"Did you enjoy the show?" Tom asked, staring straight into the boys eyes._

_"What show? What are you talking about?" Harry asked, taking a seat on the bench across from Tom._

_"You are the only person in the world who got the pleasure of seeing my entire life flash before your eyes. Do you pity me now?" He chuckled ruefully, "Because from what I saw in your mind, you and your friend thought that you could give me a second chance that I deserved." Tom said with a laugh._

_Harry was confused, Tom had seen their plan? Yes, Harry had seen Tom's life story and Dumbledore's cruelty towards him, but he didn't feel pity towards the man who seemed to be all too comfortable in this strange realm._

_"No, Tom I never pitied you. You have done far worse to me, you don't deserve pity. We just wanted to protect those who you endangered with your mad plans." _

_Tom scoffed, "So much good that did. I should have known the Malfoy brat would spill his soul to the first person who would listen. However, I guess this did serve a lesson to me, as well as a revelation."_

_"What do you mean?" Harry asked, leaning towards the man._

_"What I mean, stupid boy, is that I was able to see the true, power hungry nature of Albus Dumbledore. From the beginning that man only wanted control so that he could create a perfect little world to rule in peace. As for the lesson…" Tom drawled, turning his head towards the source of the light, "Well, I found that I had accidentally created a horcrux within you."_

_"So did you kill me, or yourself?" Harry turned towards the light as well._

_"Neither. I simply rejoined with that missing piece of my soul. I have been here before, when your mother's love killed me. Nothing happens, you just sit here and wait for someone to bring you back to life. That's the case for me, but for you… You weren't smart enough to create a horcrux. The train may come for you, who knows?"_

_Harry glared at Tom. Only someone like Riddle could deliver news of death with such casual ease. He wasn't afraid of death. Death seemed painless. _

_Harry just wanted to leave this place that he seemed to be trapped in with his lifelong enemy. Spending eternity with Tom seemed to be so much more of a cruel punishment than hell._

_"So what happens now? You think that I will die, but what will you do when one of your followers resurrects you?" Harry asked._

_Tom shrugged, "I haven't thought of that. Destroying Dumbledore and the rest of you ignorant lot does seem tempting…" He said with a wicked smile._

_"You will do no such thing Tom!" Harry yelled, standing up._

_"Relax, boy. I was merely making an attempt at humor. If I live or die, it doesn't matter. Dumbledore will make sure that his plan comes to pass." Tom said as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. _

_"I had always thought I was like Grindelwald, an actual opponent for Dumbledore, but I have to admit, the old man had me fooled as well. I was never even a player in the game. He used me and my anger to fuel his cause for the side of the light, it's pathetic really." Tom dropped his hand and looked back at Harry. _

_"The only mistake I had made, was letting the magic and power within me to consume me. It deluded me and clouded my judgement, creating the monster that you kept seeing. This," He motioned to himself, "This is the real me. Calm, collected, rational-"_

_"And purely evil?" Harry finished for him._

_"Evil is based on perspective. You thought Dumbledore was good your whole life, and now your perspective changed." Tom watched Harry turn red with frustration, "If you were to spend enough time with me, I could very well convince you that I, too am good."_

_"Not likely, Riddle. I know you too well, I saw everything in your heart and your mind. There is nothing but bitterness and resent." Harry spat back. _

_"No, that is what you want to believe." Tom said smoothly, "I'm not evil, Harry. Like I said, I lost sight of my original goal. When I return, I will have a new war to wage. This time, I will not be so easily wavered from my path, now that I know my surroundings."_

_"Another war? I doubt you will have the resources for that. Besides, Dumbledore is set on killing you now that I am out of the picture." Harry said calmly, standing once more. He was feeling cramped in this enclosure. _

_"Even if I do live, Albus will remove me, and his plan should be flawless. But what Albus does not know, is that he has traitors on his side." Tom smirked, rubbing his chin again. He watched Harry pace back and forth like a pent up cat._

_"Traitors?"_

_"Mhmm… Traitors. Not everyone is following him as blindly as he thinks. You, Severus, the Malfoy brat and the mudblood already know his true intention and the three that remain alive will wage a silent war against him. What they plan to get out of it, though, I don't know. None of them are fit to rule. Albus will destroy them before they have a chance to fight him."_

_"We are not traitors! We are trying to set things right!" Harry stopped walking and stood in front of Riddle. The man wasn't fazed. _

_"Again, Potter, perspective. To the public you are traitors. You've kept the locket hidden at the request of the girl, and my other two horcruxes are still alive and well. Albus thinks that they have all been destroyed and all that's left is the snake and you. I didn't bring the real snake with me to battle, she is safe and sound. As for the last horcrux-"_

_"It was me, and you rejoined with it." Harry finished, but was stunned when Tom shook his head._

_"No, it's inside the young Weasley girl. Before you destroyed the diary, and successfully destroyed the memory of my teenage self, I was able to transfer that piece of my soul into her." Tom watched in amusement as shock flooded they boys face._

_"Why are you telling me this?" Harry asked suspiciously._

_"Because I have nothing to lose. You are as good as dead, and the dead don't spill secrets."_

_"So what do you plan to do? You said that you won't destroy Dumbledore…"_

_"I don't intend to. He will destroy himself when the time comes. Perhaps in my memories, you saw my original plan. To create a new wizarding world, a world with no caste system where magic can flow freely to whoever desires it. I want to right all of the wrongs I have made and rule the new world."_

_"How will you do that?"_

_"I have yet to figure it out…" Tom said with a thoughtful look in his eyes. Suddenly a gust blew in through the station. The two turned their heads to the source, but saw nothing._

_Suddenly the white light flashed, blinding both of them._

Harry placed his hands on the table and folded them over each other. "And then I woke up in the forest, with Voldemort laying at my side. I pretended to be dead, but we both knew that I was alive and well. He had Hagrid carry me back to the school, where he attempted to battle Dumbledore and ultimately lost. You were all there for the last part-"

"Yes, you jumped out of Hagrid's arms and told Dumbledore to stop; saying that death was too easy for Voldemort." Lucius concluded gruffly.

"We all had thought that you had gone mad, but for some reason Dumbledore listened to you." Hermione said softly looking at her friend. This revelation had stunned her. What Tom had told Harry when they faced death, about the new world was the same thing he had told her.

"And now we see why. Dumbledore wanted Voldemort to suffer and be humiliated publicly." Draco huffed, crossing his arms.

Hermione nodded, remembering the scene at the battlefield. It was madness. The Death Eaters were scurrying about, trying to escape. The side of light was frantically trying to catch them. But in the middle of the chaos, like they eye of a hurricane, Voldemort was simply standing still.

She had looked at him and realized that he was watching her. He didn't look angry that he had lost, he didn't appear to be frightened by the consequences that he would face. He simply looked like he was at peace with what was to come, as if he knew that everything would still work out in his favor. He met her eyes and gave her a silent nod of acknowledgement before Dumbledore stunned him into unconsciousness.

Hermione knew, deep inside, that something was wrong. This was too easy. Voldemort had literally handed himself over. She knew that he already had another plan formed in that wicked mind of his.

"Then the trials began." Harry stated, breaking Hermione from her thoughts. Everyone in the room looked uncomfortable. The trials weren't fondly remembered by any of them.

"They publicly executed the worst of the Death Eaters like Bellatrix and Dolohov. Narcissa was pardoned for 'lying' to Voldemort and keeping me alive. Lucius was banished, as was your family, Blaise. Voldemort was also banished to a remote island, and Snape disappeared mysteriously and has yet to be heard from. But when Draco's trial approached something had changed." Harry said.

Draco nodded, "Dumbledore knew that I was hiding something, so he tried to pull the information from me in a politically correct way without administering Veritaserum, but I wouldn't say anything. So he put me on trial and in front of everyone ordered that I be given the Dementor's kiss for my betrayal. He knew that if I was pushed towards death I would say something. It is in my nature, to save my own skin. But no one expected a bushy haired, little know it all to speak up for me that day."

Narcissa, Lucius and Blaise turned and stared at Hermione in awe.

"She spoke up for me and told the court that I had done what I had done because I was forced by Voldemort. She told them that I tried to kill myself just to get away from his wrath. The court, ofcourse didn't take this well and began to ask Albus why he was being so cruel to a misguided child. He canceled the trial and made me spend the night in Azkaban, where Potter paid me a little visit." Draco finished turning to Harry.

"I knew that now Dumbledore had not only suspected Draco, but you, Hermione had also put yourself in the spotlight as a person of interest. You made the people doubt him and his decisions and that is what he feared. I knew he would come after you and destroy you, so I went to Draco." Harry explained and watched as Hermione's face darken. She would finally find out the truth about why she was in the muggle world.

"I told Draco what I had thought, and I said the only way to keep Hermione out of Dumbledore's line of sight was to remove her and put her with a friend we could trust." Harry continued and turned to Draco.

"Then I threw you, Hermione, to the wolves, so to speak." Draco said with a heavy sigh. Guilt was written all over his face as he struggled to tell his part, "At the second trial I told Albus that everything you said was a lie, and that Voldemort told you to protect me. Dumbledore asked how you were tied with Voldemort. I told him I would only tell him the full 'truth' if he would grant me freedom and he agreed. I told him that you were working with Voldemort. You're job was to lead Harry away from the horcruxes and to the Manor. And then-"

"They arrested me…" Hermione said numbly, "And threw me in Azkaban to await investigation and my trial."

"Yes, the public viewed you as the greatest traitor to the wizarding community, so my sins seemed almost nonexistent." Draco explained, "So they let me go."

"They couldn't find the missing horcrux anywhere so they began your trial. You didn't even know what the accusations were, and yet you still fought them. You claimed that you were trying to save Harry's life by making sure he wouldn't return to Hogwarts because Dumbledore knew that Harry had to die, and court was understanding of that. However they deemed your 'conspiracy' to be unforgivable." Draco took a deep breath and continued.

"And then you, being the fiery stupidly stubborn Gryffindor that you were, told the whole court-"

"That Albus had no right to judge anyone. I asked him why he was allowed to decide who should live and die, when he was the one creating the monsters." Hermione said with a bitter smile.

Lucius paled, "Y-you said that? At your own trial?! Are you mad?" He exclaimed, "They could have killed you then and there!"

Draco chuckled, "You forget father, she is a Gryffindor who isn't afraid to die as long as she stands for the truth. That lot seems to suffer with that problem. They all want to die as heroes defending their bloody honor."

"What good is honor when you are dead?" Blaise muttered.

"And then you were banished." Harry concluded.

Hermione was shocked, it had all been planned. They had all played her like a fool. Both of them, who she had worked so hard to save, had removed her from her magic.

"Please understand why we did it Hermione. It wouldn't have been safe for you to stay in the wizarding world."

"So it's just better to strip me from my magic, and have everyone believe that I was an unmarked Death Eater who betrayed Harry Potter?" Hermione asked coldly.

"Where does Tom Black fit into all of this?" Narcissa spoke up, "I understand what happened to the three of you, but how did we all get lured into working with the fallen Dark Lord?"

"That's the last part of the story…" Harry said slowly. "Six months after he was sent there, I went to the island, telling Dumbledore that I was going to check on him to make sure that there really weren't any horcruxes left. I didn't tell anyone anything because only I knew about the conversation I had with Tom in the afterlife."

_Harry stood on the rocky shores of the cold island where Voldemort was being held. He saw a small hut perched on a rather large rock and proceeded towards it. _

_Cautiously, he entered the hut and was surprised to see the great Dark Lord laying on a small bunk, staring at the ceiling blankly. _

_He still retained his snake like appearance, yet he had become so thin, so frail. Harry looked around the disgusting hut. It was filthy, and empty. There was no trace of food or water to be found. And Voldemort himself was clothed in nothing but the prisoner's uniform from Azkaban._

_"To what do I owe the honor?" Harry heard a faint voice coming from the creature that was once the feared Dark Lord._

_"I came to see how you were." Harry said simply._

_"I am living like the grandest kings." Voldemort hissed sarcastically. "But, with solitude comes the quiet that I needed to think, to plan."_

_They both remained silent, Voldemort's eyes were fixed on the ceiling above him. _

_"You were right, Tom." Harry spoke up, "Dumbledore did take control, and he is getting rid of Death Eaters. Draco was put on trial and Hermione is in Azkaban, awaiting her sentence, and Snape simply vanished. Dumbledore's greatest fear is having the public question him, and Hermione blatantly began to unveil his true face to the public."_

_Again, Voldemort didn't say a single word. Finally, after what seemed to be several long minutes, he raised himself from the laying position, and sat up to face Harry._

_"And why did you come to me?"_

_"I wanted to finish our conversation… Before we both came back to the world of the living." Harry said quietly, taking a seat on the floor. _

_Tom scoffed, "I see…"_

_"You were right, we have knowledge, but we don't know what to do with it. We are sitting, alone, worried about the day that Dumbledore is going to find out that we are traitors." Harry confessed._

_"I knew it, Harry Potter. You may have been the savior of the world, but you are still a boy, with no knowledge of politics. As I have said, I have had ample time to think and to plan. If you are willing to join me, I will ensure your safety as well as the safety of those who will work for my new cause."_

_"I won't join you until you tell me what your plan is." Harry said sternly._

_"It's simple. We will create a small circle of people who will know about the truth. We train them in wandless magic and have them teach all of those who were banished. Once we gather enough people, we can overthrow Dumbledore." Voldemort explained._

_Harry raised an eyebrow, "That, that sounds a bit farfetched. Not even Dumbledore can use wandless magic freely. What makes you think normal wizards can learn?"_

_Voldemort crossed his long ghostly fingers under his chin, "They can learn if they are taught properly. But to be taught properly we need to develop an approachable way to teach wandless magic. I have some writings scattered about at Malfoy Manor. In it are my theories, I want you to read them, and give them a try and see if it is as impossible as you say."_

_"Alright, but even if I learn the basics, how are we going to carry out this plan? I can't have people running back and forth to you, and even if I visit you too often they will notice." Harry said uncomfortably._

_A smile spread across Voldemort's face, "I have already thought of that. There is a man, who was once a low ranked Death Eater. His name is Thomas Black. He bears a striking resemblance to my old self. He was always a faithful follower and swore to follow me to the grave. He never committed any heinous crimes, but he has done enough to deserve banishment. When he is banished bring him here. If he agrees, I will perform a spell that will put a tiny piece of my soul into him, making him look like me. If anyone will look into his mind, they will see my memories. I will return to my human form and take his place amongst the muggles, and from there we can begin our operations."_

_"He won't willingly agree to this. They don't feed you, they don't give you anything here! A man can die in these conditions!" Harry said, "We can't afford that cost, I refuse to put any more people in danger!"_

_"Harry, you are naïve. You doubt the loyalty of my followers. I won't force him, if he doesn't want to. He has to be willing." Voldemort explained, taking labored breaths. "He won't die, because these trackers keep us alive, no matter what circumstance. After we take over, I will see that he is handsomely rewarded for his service to me."_

_"So once you are in the muggle world, what will happen?" Harry asked._

_"We will gather contacts from both of our ends to carry messages and tasks for us, as we carry on a normal life. We can't have anyone suspect us. We will tell them about the plan. However they will not know that we are working with each other until we deem them trustworthy. We will teach them the basics of the wandless magic, and after they become proficient they will teach the others. Those that can't be taught will need untraceable wands, which I will secure."_

_Harry nodded, knowing there was more._

_"Once you have read the book, come back to me with several parchments and with the other Tom and I will find my contacts. This will take several years, but our numbers will grow after we show people the freedom of magic." Tom explained, laying back down on the bed. Harry could tell he was growing weak just from talking._

_"Dumbledore will never see this coming. The very wizards, the very pawns that he controlled will all turn on him." Voldemort hissed as he began to stare at the ceiling once more._

_"Tom, I am not saying I trust you. I probably never will-" _

_"I don't blame you, you were foolish enough to trust Albus."_

_"What if you lose control again? You and I will become leaders of this movement, but what if you let the new power and emotions get to your head? What then?" Harry asked sternly and watched Voldemort ponder on the thought._

_"The girl. When all is said and done, bring me the mudblood girl."_

_"She has a name. Why do you want her?"_

_"I saw her mind when I saw your life, Potter. She was the only one to figure out where the Chamer of Secrets truly was. I want her to help me figure out wandless magic, and teach the next generation."_

_"Yes, but what does her mind have to do with keeping you in line?" Harry asked, "I am not putting her through any more pain. She has already been through enough, I can't have you hurt her."_

_"I won't hurt her. She has courage and determination of steel. If she didn't fear standing up to Albus, I doubt she will fear me when I need to be put in place. She apparently believes in justice, which will serve me as a reminder of my cause." Voldemort said quietly. _

_"You don't want me to tell her anything, am I correct?" Harry asked watching Voldemort nod slowly, "Who knows, maybe she will teach you compassion and love as well." _

_"Compassion and love are for the weak. They tie you into bonds that you cannot break. You will learn that one day, Harry. This girl won't teach me anything, she will merely assist me; in exchange, I will keep her safe from Dumbledore."_

_"In the end, how will anyone trust Voldemort again? Look what you have done to the wizarding world…" Harry said quietly._

_"The world will believe that Voldemort was on this island, and had died on this island. Tom Riddle will be dead to them. Thomas Edward Black, however, will be their savior."_

"I did what he had told me, and found that I was able to perform basic wandless magic easily, so I told Draco about a man I had met who had a brilliant idea to change the world. When I found Tom Black, he had agreed to switch places with Riddle, and is currently the one on the island. I can only assume that Riddle contact the two of you through the parchment I brought him, and that is how we got to this point." Harry finally concluded, looking at everyone's sullen faces.

"I didn't tell any of you this, because I didn't know if you could be trusted. But after seeing what had happened to Hermione, I can see that Tom is beginning to lose control of himself as he consumes more power." Harry explained, but he saw Hermione wasn't moving. She was chewing at the edge of her lip, lost in thought.

"So you hoped that Hermione would be able to tame the madman, and teach him about the compassion behind his cause?" Blaise asked dully.

"Yes, and I hoped that Hermione would be able to master wandless magic faster than him, which is why I gave her the book he gave me. I thought that she could be the one to analyze wandless magic and make it approachable to those who would try to learn it." Harry said looking around the table once more. Everyone was avoiding eye contact with him.

"Well? I know this is a lot to take in, but I hope that you will still remain a part of this cause. If we can't save these people, no one will and within the next three years they will die." Harry explained.

"We will remain." Narcissa spoke up, looking up at Harry, "Only, if you tell him to keep his temper under control. We owe you that much, Mr. Potter." She said, taking her husband's hand into her own.

Lucius nodded in agreement and Harry turned to Draco, "Well, what about you, Malfoy? You now know the full story, are you still in?"

Draco nodded sullenly, "I guess I don't have much of a choice, Potter. I'm already in too deep. But I have my conditions as well. He must take an unbreakable vow and swear never to harm any of us."

Harry nodded, "I will speak to him," and turned to Hermione and Blaise. Blaise remained silent, but Hermione stood up.

"I won't do it. I refuse to step anywhere near him!" Hermione yelled. "I refuse to be near any of you! He is lying, and he has you all wrapped around his finger. He told me the same lies! He won't make any compromises, and he sure as hell, won't let any of you take charge! He is a madman, a Dark Lord, and you are following him as blindly as we once followed Albus Dumbledore!"

"Hermione calm down!" Harry pleaded, standing up as well. He reached for her arm, but she jerked it away as if he would burn her.

"You, Harry Potter are just as bad as him! You are using people like pawns, against their will! I will not be a pawn in your games! Do you think the real Tom Black is enjoying himself on that island? If I have to die, then so be it! At least I will die knowing that I was free." She spat, giving Harry and Draco cold look of disgust.

"I think it's time for us to go." Blaise said calmly, standing as well. He took Hermione's arm and led her out of the dining room without a single word. No one tried to stop them.

* * *

**A/N: And here it is, the full explanation. Of course I have left a few minor details out, but now I can finally proceed telling the story without any further confusion :D I am glad I got this over with because I have been itching to get on with the actual plot. Thank you all for bearing with this long explanation. Lots of dialog because again Harry was telling the story, but I tried to break it down into scenes and let everyone talk a bit instead of giving you guys one massive block of text to chew on. That is all I am writing for this week, because I have my birthday festivities coming up ;) i hope this cleared up the confusion and I hope you guys liked this chapter =)**

**So until Tuesday, Happy Readings!**

**-TE**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Blaise drove the car back to the coffee shop in silence. Hermione was in no mood to talk either. The two of them were still stunned over what had just happened and what they had found out.

"Do you want me to drop you off at your home?" Blaise asked carefully.

Hermione turned to him and shook her head, "I can't go there, I can't face that monster." She said quietly, looking ahead once more. "Can I stay at your place?"

Blaise shook his head, "I'm sorry, Granger. I would love to, but not all of us are lucky to have such a warm and welcoming warden like Ms. Smith."

Hermione hung her head, she had nowhere to go, no one to turn to. Blaise parked the car in front of the coffee shop, and took his keys out of the ignition. He removed one key and handed it to her.

"I'm afraid this is all I can offer you. There is an office upstairs that has a couch. I can only guarantee you one night, since my mother won't be pleased to have you sleeping in the shop." He gave her a sympathetic glance.

Hermione took the key and thanked him. He walked her to the door of the coffee shop and let her inside. "I know things are bad now, Hermione, and I have never been under the delusion of hope, but I know that you will be alright." He said, trying to offer some sort of comfort and support. Hermione could tell, seeing his discomfort, that he was a person who didn't try to cheer people up. Then again, he too, was in shock.

She nodded, attempting to return a smile, "You are right, Blaise. We are at rock bottom so the only direction to move now is up, right?"

Blaise nodded, "Goodnight, Granger." He said quickly, and turned to his car.

Hermione watched him drive away, and locked the door of the coffee shop; knowing full well that a simple lock wouldn't stop Tom Riddle from attacking her.

She walked up the stairs, into the small office and collapsed on the couch, waiting for a restless sleep to come to her. She had never felt more alone in her entire life. Everyone had abandoned her and betrayed her for their own selfish reasons. She closed her eyes, knowing that she wouldn't get a wink of sleep.

* * *

Harry watched as the Malfoy family gathered their things silently. After Hermione had stormed out, they didn't say much. There wasn't much they could say after this revelation.

"We'll be seeing you soon, Mr. Potter." Lucius said grimly, as he took Narcissa's hand. Harry nodded in response, ready to lead them to the entry.

"Harry, look!" Draco said, pointing to the window, where two owls were fighting each other, trying to peck through the window.

Harry opened the window and let the white and black owl in. He and Draco removed the messages and gave the bird's their treats before sending them off.

Harry opened the parchment from the black owl and read, "L- The hunter wants to go on a hunt with you to sack a stag. Signed –W" Harry read in confusion. "There must be a mistake…"

Lucius cleared his throat, "No, it's not a mistake. It seems that Tom has figured out that the girl came running to you. It's his way of saying that he wants to meet with you and I." He took the parchment from Harry and looked at the writing to confirm who the sender was.

"Yes, he had one of his contacts send this to me."

"Harry, this one's from Dumbledore!" Draco hissed, giving Harry the second parchment from the white owl.

"Harry, we have tried to contact you, but have failed to find you. When you receive this message, please come to the Burrow immediately. Ginny Weasley is dying. – Dumbledore." Harry read, his eyes widening.

"I have to go!" He said, grabbing his coat.

"Wait, what about Tom?" Draco asked, "He'll be furious if you don't meet him!"

"I don't care about Tom right now! He can't hurt me more than he already has. Ginny needs me!" Harry yelled, walking to the fireplace.

"I will meet with Tom and tell him everything that has happened." Lucius said calmly, "Besides, they will be checking on my muggle location soon, so its best that I go back."

Draco sighed, "Fine, but all of us have to be careful now. We can't act suspiciously."

Everyone nodded. Harry stepped into the fireplace and dropped the floo powder, "The Burrow!" And in an instant he disappeared.

"Be careful, son." Lucius said gruffly, "I know we forced you to follow Voldemort once, but I don't want this on my conscience as well."

Draco shook his head, "No, this choice is my own. I'm not siding with anyone, I am siding for what is right."

Narcissa smiled at her boy, who was now a young man and hugged him tightly, "We love you, son." She said, and took her husband's hand; apparating them both back into the muggle world.

* * *

Tom was sitting calmly on the park bench, as the snow fell around him. He looked at the frozen pond, and listened to the branches crack from the gentle breeze. Everything was dark, empty and quiet. Just as he liked it to be; but then again no one took casual strolls in the park at three in the morning.

Tom turned his head at the sound of crunching snow and saw a pale blonde man approach him, alone. Anger began to rise inside of him for the boy's insolence but he quickly waved it away, feeling more capable of controlling his emotions.

Lucius approached him with caution, and stopped walking when he was a good two feet from the bench. Tom turned to him and saw the evident fear and confusion in the man's eyes and knew instantly.

"The Potter boy told you everything." Tom stated, not bothering to even ask, because he already knew.

Lucius nodded and bowed his head in reverence, "He told my family, the Zabini boy and the Granger girl the entire truth, My Lord."

Tom smiled at the familiar title, "There is no need to call me that, Lucius. I am no longer the Dark Lord. 'Tom' will do just fine. It will remind you that we are somewhat equals in this mission."

Lucius nodded and raised his head, "After all we have heard, my family chose to remain loyal to you and your cause."

Tom turned away from the man and stared out into the pond once more, nodding his head in understanding. "That is why I called out to you in the beginning. True, you had turned your back on me when I had fallen, but I knew that if I had a new identity and a mission that you would believe in, you would follow me without question; at least until your family would fall into danger." Tom turned back to the man and gave him a cold smirk.

Lucius tensed immediately, awaiting a punishment for his betrayal, but Tom did nothing. He patted the seat next to him, "Sit, Lucius."

The man did so, without any question. "There are very few people in this world that I can predict, let alone trust. I always kne- ugh!" Tom grabbed his heart, and hunched over in pain.

"What is it, Tom?! Are you alright?" Lucius turned to the man in concern. Tom shook his head and winced in pain as he attempted to straighten himself up. He didn't want anyone to witness him being weak.

"The part of my soul that resides in the Weasley girl is fighting her nature and is trying to escape. These attacks are getting more frequent." He grimaced as the wave of pain washed away.

Lucius nodded in understanding, "Yes, Potter received an owl from Dumbledore that the girl is dying. He rushed to see her."

Tom bit his lip, trying to remain calm, "Which is why he didn't join you tonight… This was worse than I thought. The old fool is now meddling in these affairs, if we aren't careful he will find out that there is a connection. I have to remove myself from her and find another host. I cannot afford to lose another piece."

Lucius could see the mild panic on the young man's face. He had never seen any sign of weakness in his former Dark Lord. Yet this man, he was human, capable of feeling real human emotions.

"I will discuss this situation with Potter, when he has the time." Tom said gruffly, watching his breath in the cold air. "How did the girl react? She had already figured out my true identity, thanks to a misstep. Will she join us?"

Lucius laughed dryly, feeling more comfortable carrying a conversation with Tom. "I don't think she will. She told Potter that he was meddling in people's lives and that the two of you were just as bad as Dumbledore."

Tom sighed wearily, "Just as I had expected. My mistake will slow the timeline down, I have to regain her trust once more so that I can finally claim that mind of her's. I have seen the beginnings of her research on wandless magic. She is vital to my work."

"I wish you luck on trying to apologize to her. She wouldn't even accept an apology from Draco and Potter. She became furious before she ran off with Zabini."

Tom stood and crossed his arms. He turned to Lucius and looked down at the man in a haughty manner, "I have no intention of apologizing to her. I am not a man who gives apologies. Casting that curse on her helped me relieve the inner monster that was building up in me, and now I am back in a normal mental state once more. It was her fault for pushing me over the edge with her annoying nature."

Lucius stood as well, "Without an apology, how will you win her over?"

Tom smiled darkly, and Lucius immediately saw the traces of Voldemort sweep across his features.

"I have my ways. She is curious, and that will be her demise. With time I will lure her back to working with me. Like I said there are very few people who I can predict. She, like yourself and Potter, is one of those few people; and I can assure you that she will come running back to me."

* * *

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as Harry stepped out of the fireplace. He looked around and saw the entire Weasley family gathered in the sitting room of the Burrow. He saw Ginny, laying on the couch, not moving, and rushed to her side.

"Ginny! Ginny, wake up!" He cried, trying to shake the girl.

"It's useless, Potter." A cold voice spoke above him. He looked up and saw his former potions professor standing next to Dumbledore. When had the two of them arrived? Why was Snape back in the wizarding world? He turned to Ron, who merely shrugged his shoulders, letting him know he was equally confused.

"Where have you been, Harry? We have tried to send you a patronus message but it couldn't find you?" Dumbledore asked curiously, but Harry saw the suspicion in the old man's eyes.

"I was at home. I had been working hard these last few days and wanted some rest. I put wards up and shut the floo down so I could get some rest without any disturbances." He said evenly, looking back down at Ginny in concern. He stroked her fiery red hair and winced. She didn't deserve to suffer.

"What happened to her?" He asked, looking back up for an answer.

"It seems that the memory of Tom Riddle that had haunted her from the journal is still controlling her mind. She has been plagued with nightmares. We gave her a dreamless sleep potion, to let her mind rest so that she wouldn't go insane." Molly answered, wringing a handkerchief in her hand.

Harry could see the worry and sorrow etched into the woman's face as Arthur tried to comfort her. No, this couldn't be Tom trying to drive Ginny insane; this had to be his horcrux acting up within her. He would have to tell Tom about this soon.

"How do we fix this?" He stood and immediately saw a flash of triumph in Dumbledore's and Snape's faces before a look of concern masked it.

"We will have to kill the source." Dumbledore said calmly, "Killing Voldemort will erase the memories of him in Ms. Weasley's mind."

Harry's eyes widened. No, this wasn't the plan, and yet he couldn't argue back and defend Tom without giving himself away. What would happen if they killed Tom, and Ginny wouldn't wake up? No, they weren't supposed to meddle with these plans! He had to warn Tom!

"When are you going to do it?" Harry asked slowly, trying to keep his calm.

"You, Severus, and I will leave right away. We cannot afford to lose any more time." Dumbledore said calmly.

"Are you sure that he is the problem? Are you sure it's not just the trauma from the Chamber of Secrets that she is experiencing?" Harry asked, trying to buy time, or at least an excuse to fix this mistake that he was about to make.

"No, Harry, I am certain that a piece of Tom's memory is in her mind, torturing her. You wouldn't want to see your love suffer anymore, do you?" Dumbledore asked kindly, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry looked at the Weasley family, and hung his head.

"No, I would rather die than see Ginny suffer." He said calmly, masking his panic. Mrs. Weasley rushed to him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Harry, now go save our little girl." She said with tears in her eyes. "We will be waiting for your return."

Harry paled and took Dumbledore's hand, and the three of them apparated to the island where Thomas Edward Black was awaiting his death.

* * *

"What are you doing here?!"

Hermione opened her eyes and came face to face with her boss's angry face. She sat up in confusion, and looked around the unfamiliar surroundings.

"Ms. Zabini, I'm sorry. I couldn't go home yesterday, and I asked Blaise if I could stay here." She explained weakly, rubbing her eyes. She had tossed and turned all night on the uncomfortable couch, and had barely fallen asleep when the woman woke her up.

Ms. Zabini muttered something in Italian as Hermione stood and gathered her things.

"I cannot believe that my son would give a clumsy girl like you the keys to my office. This isn't a hotel or a shelter. You are not to spend any more nights here." She said sternly, opening the door of the office to let Hermione out.

Hermione nodded, realizing that she would have to face her fears. She walked out and quickly dressed into her uniform.

"Morning Blaise." She muttered wearily, tying her apron. Blaise gave her a tight smile and handed her a cup of coffee. She thanked him and took a sip. Something familiar tingled on her tongue afterwards and she shot him a curious look.

"Is this-"

Blaise nodded, hiding a smile, "Draco had given me a vial of Invigoration Draught a few months ago. After last night, I figured we both could use some. I don't want mum yelling at you all day for being half awake."

Hermione smiled at her new found friend. "Thank you Blaise." She took another sip, feeling her energy coming back to her. She bit her lip and made a silent resolution. She would fight, and climb upwards from this rock bottom that she had hit. She wasn't a coward, she was a fighter; and she would fight to her death for what was right.

After finishing her drink, she got to work. It was a slow and quiet day, and thankfully Tom didn't come by to the coffee shop. She and Blaise worked quietly that day, and closed the shop at night.

Blaise gave her a ride home so that she wouldn't have to walk in the snow.

Hermione stood in front of the familiar red door. In one hand she held an umbrella; in the other the keys to her temporary home. The scene was more than familiar, she recalled, just as she had first come here; but everything would be different now.

Now she would have to come to terms with the fact that she was living with a crazed, manipulative, power-hungry dark lord in the remaking. Gone would be the days when she would be truly calm, enjoying her morning walks with Tom, seeing him in the coffee shop, and having him in her flat.

Now she had to keep her senses sharp and her defenses even sharper. He had managed to fool Harry and the Malfoys but she made up her mind that he would not have her. No, she wouldn't allow herself to fall for his lies and his deceptive charm. This was a new war, a silent war that she would have to fight until she would either die in five years or go on to live a muggle life.

Hermione unlocked the door and quietly stepped inside. The smell of chicken and mashed potatoes filled her nostrils making her stomach growl in hunger. She stood in the entryway and closed her eyes, taking in the warmth of the townhouse.

She had missed this, the comfort of Ms. Smith's home and the old woman's motherly ways. It had only been a day, and yet, Hermione felt as if she had been gone an entire century.

"Hermione darling! You've finally come home!" Ms. Smith's head popped out of the kitchen. Hermione tensed immediately, bracing herself for a slew of questions about where she had gone. The elderly woman, however, didn't seem concerned.

Ms. Smith walked out of the kitchen and embraced Hermione, "Did you have a good time with your friend dear? Although you are home quiet early, Tom said you wouldn't be home until the week was over!" She exclaimed, stepping back to survey the girl.

Hermione smiled, now knowing that Tom had either lied to the woman or worse, oblivated her. The shameless bastard, how dare he!? Then she remembered that Lord Voldemort didn't exactly have a heart. He tried to kill a baby, why would he spare an old woman?

"Yes, well, he had to leave town because of a family emergency." Hermione said tightly, "It's good to be back, Ms. Smith." She smiled warmly at the old woman and turned towards the stairs.

"Dinner will be ready in five minutes, you know the rules deary. Go and clean up and come down to eat." Ms. Smith said with a warm smile as she straightened her apron and walked back to the kitchen.

Hermione sighed and walked up the stairs slowly, hoping to quietly slip into her flat without catching Riddle's attention. But much to her surprise he had just stepped out of his flat.

Tom closed his door behind him and looked directly at her. He gave her a curious look over and then smirked. "Back so soon? My, my, Miss Granger; either you are incredibly brave or incredibly stupid." Tom said, his polite charm and charisma was overflowing.

Hermione, at first was intrigued by it, but now his actions made her sick to the stomach. She didn't respond to him, instead she watched him as he observed her, looking for any sign of weakness. She knew that he would jab and pull on any weak spot that she would show.

Since this was now a war, she would wear and indifferent soldier's mask and not give him the satisfaction of seeing her cower before him. Hermione was determined not to be a pawn, she was a human being who stood on equal ground with him.

Hermione raised her chin, and narrowed her eyes at Tom. Wordlessly, she walked past him, to her door. She quickly unlocked it and went inside. Once Hermione was in the safety of her flat, she let out a long, shaky breath.

Hermione had gotten through this confrontation, but she knew she wouldn't be able to ignore him forever; not with dinner only mere minutes away. Why had Harry and Draco so cruelly dragged her into all of this?

Back in the hallway, Tom smirked to himself. The girl was truly stupidly stubborn and unyeilding. But then again, he wouldn't have expected any other reaction out of her. Potter had told her everything, and after everything she had found out about his history, and his power she still had the nerve to glare at him with the same cold, judgmental eyes which held a likeness to Dumbledore.

Tom had been right, this girl had the determination of steel. He knew that she feared him, but she refused to show it. Bloody Gryffindor. Tom knew very well that she was now playing a game with him, and her defenses were up and stronger than ever.

He smiled, as he went down the stairs to eat dinner. Even the strongest shields could be broken down with enough time and persistence. Tom wanted, no he needed her mind, and what Tom wanted, he knew he would always get. It would only be a matter of time before he would break down that proud, fearless mask of her's.

* * *

Hermione walked into the entry of the dining room, feeling uneasy. Ms. Smith and Tom were already seated at the table, waiting for her. She gave Ms. Smith a tight smile and took her seat.

"So Hermione, why don't you tell us about your trip?" Ms. Smith said sweetly. "It has been so quiet here in the last week, the house seemed empty without your cheerful presence."

Hermione turned to Tom, "I wasn't gone that long, are you sure your memory hasn't been tampered with, Ms. Smith?" She asked sweetly, giving Tom a devilish smile, which was returned with a brief scowl as he kicked her foot under the table.

"Oh nonsense dear. If someone had tried to obliviate me, I would have known. Besides, no one has been here besides Tom, and even if he was capable of doing such a thing, he wouldn't allow himself to obliviate another." Ms. Smith took a bite of mashed potatoes, still in complete ignorance of the tension building up on the other side of the table.

"I would never do something like that to someone as sweet as Ms. Smith, who has done nothing but treat me with courtesy since the day I have arrived here." Tom said graciously, giving Ms. Smith a rare smile.

"I'm sure you wouldn't…" Hermione muttered, "I wonder if Ms. Smith would treat you with the same courtesy if- ow!" Hermione yelped as the heel of Tom's foot dug into her foot. She met his gaze and saw that he had narrowed his eyes at her dangerously.

Ms. Smith looked at the two who leaning forward and were glaring daggers at each other and put down her fork and knife with a heavy sigh.

"What has happened between the two of you again? Will I have to leave you two to fend with dinner alone again?" She asked sternly, and watched as the two sat back in their seats and dropped their gazes like two children who had just received a scolding.

"Nothing happened, we just had a bit of a disagreement." Tom said stiffly, jabbing his fork into his chicken.

Ms. Smith shook her head, "My late husband and I also did nothing but fight when we first wed. You see, it was an arranged marriage and I hated him from the day I first saw him at Hogwarts. But we grew to love and respect each other. You'll see, with some time I hope the two of you will also grow to love and respect each other."

Tom nearly choked on the chicken he ate as Hermione turned to him with a horrified expression. "I will never love, let alone respect, a heartless prick like him…" Hermione muttered under her breath. How could anyone love a Dark Lord? He had the nerve to crucio her and to oblivate Ms. Smith, and she was expected to respect him? No one could possibly love that snake faced monster.

"Ms. Smith, there is nothing going on between the two of us. We are both just trapped together under some extremely unfortunate circumstances for the next several years. So, please don't misunderst-" Suddenly Tom's eyes widened as he dropped his fork with a loud clatter. The two women turned to him and watched as his eyes grew wide. He stood quickly, the chair behind him fell back, and he grabbed his chest.

Hermione stood quickly as Ms. Smith rushed to his side. Tom began to breathe heavily, as if someone was strangling him. He dropped to the ground with a moan, one hand holding the place where his heart was, the other, clawing at the carpet as if he was in extreme pain.

"Hermione! Call the ambulance! He's having a heart attack, or a stroke! Hurry!" Ms. Smith cried, looking at the girl who seemed to be frozen. Hermione's eyes were wide as she looked down at the dying Tom. He deserved to be in pain, he deserved to die for what he had done, and yet… Somewhere in the dark corner of her heart, she felt sorry for him. No one deserved to have that look of pain on their face.

"Hermione!" Ms. Smith's scream brought her back to reality as she raced to the kitchen and called an ambulance.

The paramedics arrived within minutes and took Tom. Hermione and Ms. Smith rode in the van with them. Ms. Smith held his hand, and stroked it, muttering soothing words to him. But all Hermione could do was stare at him in utter disbelief. Surely he couldn't die that easily, could he?

* * *

"It's over." Severus said coldly, withdrawing his wand with a pleased look in his eyes.

Dumbledore nodded in relief and put his hand on Harry's shoulder which was shaking ever so slightly. Harry couldn't bring himself to look down at the dead man, who lay at his feet.

"Harry, are you alright?" Dumbledore asked quietly. Harry nodded, almost too quickly.

"I- I just can't believe that it's over. He's gone." Harry said quietly, trying to make his lie believable. But on the inside he was shaking. This wasn't supposed to happen. Tom Black was not supposed to die! The poor man did nothing to deserve such a life and yet Harry felt that he and Riddle had gone too far.

Hermione had been right. Harry had never taken Tom Black's feelings or fear into consideration, he had just blindly listened to Tom, assuming all would go well. But everything had spun out of control and now Tom Black was dead.

"Let's go back and check on Ms. Weasley." Snape said coldly. He and Dumbledore apparated quickly, leaving Harry alone. Harry knew he didn't have much time, but he knelt down and picked up the dead man's still warm body. He gently lay Tom in the bed, folding his arms and closing his eyes. The man had sacrificed his life selflessly, and he had died without any recognition.

Harry hung his head, "I'm so sorry, Tom. I'm sorry…"

* * *

**A/N: And finally we get to move the plot along. Excuse any spelling and grammar errors in this chapter. I wrote this in a rush this morning so that I could post on the day that I had promised. I won't post again until Friday because I have three exams this week that need my studying time.(Damned accounting class is going to be the death of me -_-) Only three weeks of school left so you will only see bi weekly posts until school is over. Then I will resume to posting 3-4 chapters a week. Yay! =)**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated so feel free to let me know your thoughts.**

**Thank you for reading and until next time, Happy readings!**

**-TE**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

With a heavy heart, Harry apparated back to the Burrow. This had gone too far. The manipulation, the lies and deceit; all for the sake of this grand plan that was supposed to be foolproof. It was far too large of a price to pay.

Both sides, Dumbledore and Tom wanted to sacrifice the lives of a group of people for what they believed was the greater good. Could the world not be stabilized without any deaths?

Harry was fine sacrificing himself for the greater good, he had grown accustomed to sacrifice. However, when someone as innocent as Hermione was thrown in the crossfire against her will; or Tom Black, who was forced to give up his life was where the line was crossed. This was too high of a price to pay.

"Harry!" He was crushed by a fierce hug from his girlfriend the moment he apparated to the burrow.

"Ginny! You're awake!" Harry said with relief. Perhaps killing the horcrux inside of Tom Black had weakened the one inside of Ginny, allowing her to wake up.

"It seems that all is well now." Dumbledore smiled, patting Harry on his shoulder, "It's over, Miss. Weasley. Tom's memories will no longer be bothering you."

"Thank you, Dumbledore." Ginny said, gratefully.

Harry stiffened at the statement, he tried to recover, but Dumbledore caught his reaction.

"Well, now that the problem is taken care of, I must return to my office. Lots to do, and lots more to plan!" Dumbledore said cheerful as he and Snape apparated with a crack.

"Harry are you alright? You look pale…" Bill spoke, leaning on the counter top, putting his weight on his elbows. He eyed Harry with concern, but Harry was quick to put on a mask of indifference.

"Leave him be… He was probably worried about Ginny." Charlie said, giving Bill a playful push.

"I'm fine, I just need some rest. It was a bit of a hectic trip." He said with a tight smile. "I'm glad you are safe Ginny. I'll see you tomorrow." He gave her a quick kiss and said goodbye to the Weasley family before he stepped into the fireplace.

When he arrived at his home, Harry began to pace nervously. The plan had gone wrong. Tom swore this wouldn't happen, he swore that no one would die under his hand! No, this wouldn't do.

"I can't do this anymore…" He said, looking at a mirror in the hallway. "I'm not a killer! I'm not like them."

The reflection on the mirror was no longer one of a hero. It was the reflection of a killer. So many had died in the last war because of him, and now many more would die because he couldn't save them. He was a pawn, caught between two masters. They were both closing in on him, he felt like he was suffocating. He glared at his reflection, hating himself for what he had allowed to happen. Harry raised his hand and smashed the mirror, watching it shatter into small pieces around him.

He had made up his mind. Just as he was about to turn around from the broken mirror, the fireplace roared to life.

"Harry? You're crying! You're bleeding! What happened?" Ginny asked, rushing to his side.

"Ginny, I have to tell you something, but you must swear that you won't tell a soul."

* * *

"That went well… It seems that disposing of Voldemort was a simpler task than we thought. If it was this simple, you could have done this years ago..." Snape drawled, pouring himself a glass of firewhiskey.

"Yes, it is finally over. My heart, however, isn't at peace. It's as if Tom is still out there, brewing another storm behind my back." Dumbledore said, rubbing his eyes wearily.

"Even in the most peaceful of times, there will always be those who stir trouble." Snape said, taking a seat by the fire.

"Severus," Dumbledore took a seat on the opposite armchair. "This storm, I fear, may be closer than I thought."

"What do you mean? Most of the Death Eaters are disposed of, and their Dark Lord is now dead. All is well." Snape took a long drink.

"No, I have lived long enough to know all is not well. I have felt it for a while, and today confirmed it. Who is to say that another scorned person won't rise up to become another Dark Lord?"

"So what you are saying…"

"Keep your eyes open, Severus. Be my eyes and ears, and keep a close watch on Harry and the Malfoy boy. They have been growing closer as of late. I worry that Harry might deviate from the future I have planned for him if he is with that boy for much longer." Dumbledore looked worried, there was no denying it.

"Why not just banish the Malfoy boy? That would solve that problem quite easily."

"No, Draco Malfoy is a symbol to the public. The fallen Death Eater to whom we have shown mercy to. If we banish him, people will think that we are cruel and ruthless."

"I understand." Snape said shortly, standing up. "I will watch them and report any disturbances."

* * *

Hermione sat in the waiting room of the hospital, staring out of the window. She had tucked her legs towards her chest and rested her head on her knees as she watched the snowflakes fall lazily in the night sky.

Was she worried? She didn't know. Perhaps Voldemort's more human form had grown on her, making her forget what a monster he truly was. Seeing the pain on his face, as he fought the pain, broke her heart. Her mind, however, reminded her that this was a monster who had caused so much more pain to so many people.

She shouldn't pity him. She should have been rejoicing when he was dying on the dining room floor. But she didn't. She was just frozen, in shock.

Ms. Smith was in the room with Tom, and he wasn't allowed any more visitors. The doctors didn't know what to do with him. When he had arrived at the hospital, the heart attack had worn off. It was as if it had never happened. He was then placed under careful watch as he rested in the one of the rooms.

The doctors concluded that he had probably overworked himself and was too stressed. They didn't want to take any chances.

Hermione sighed. What was she to do? She couldn't ignore him forever. As much as she wanted to forget about her current life and the fact that she could possibly die at any given moment; the inner activist in her just couldn't sit back and watch all of those people die against their will by Dumbledore's hand.

She didn't have enough knowledge on wandless magic or in any other type of magic that could save them. If she did possess that knowledge then she would share it. She wouldn't want the praise or glory; or to rule over the wandless wizards, like Tom. She merely wanted to help them live.

To gain that knowledge she would have to work with Tom, but he would expect her to join his cause. She wanted nothing to do with his cause. Harry and Draco were no longer trustworthy, she was truly on her own.

Hermione stood wearily and stretched her sore limbs. She looked at the clock and realized that she had been curled up by the window for nearly five hours. She needed a walk, anything that would serve as a distraction.

She walked past the common rooms which were now empty. Since it was nearly midnight, many of the patients were resting. Over the course of the last few months, she had grown accustomed to the maze like hallways of the hospital. The nurses who saw her gave her smiles of recognition, but she couldn't bring herself to smile back.

She came to the east wing of the hospital; a place she rarely visited. She heard a sob and walked towards the sound. The crying was coming from a room at the end of the hallway. She came to the door and peeked inside the room through a small window in the door.

Inside the room was none other than Pansy Parkinson. Her former tormentor was sitting up on a bed, crying hysterically. Why was she here?

"Miss? Visiting hours are over." A soft voice came from behind her. Hermione turned and came face to face with a familiar fair haired girl. The girl had soft features that reminded her of Luna, but she lacked Luna's dreamy eyed look. Hermione couldn't put her finger on where exactly she had seen her. But clearly the girl knew who Hermione was.

Hermione watched as the girl's eyes widened. "You shouldn't be here! She could see you!" She said, taking Hermione's arm and led her to a waiting room.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked, trying to figure out who this girl was. The girl gave her a tight smile and walked to a coffee machine, pouring them a cup of the fresh brew.

"I don't suppose you remember me. I'm Daphne Greengrass, a former witch that has been reduced to being a muggle nurse. We went to Hogwarts together."

"Oh," Hermione answered as the girl handed her a cup of coffee and took a seat on one of the chairs.

"Yes, I remember you, you were with Pansy…" Hermione said slowly, taking a sip.

The girl gave a light laugh, "I should be considered honored that the great Hermione Granger remembers who I am." She raised the cup to her lips and took a dainty sip.

Hermione smiled feeling bitterness rise from deep within her, "I am just like you, Daphne. A wandless muggle. There is nothing really special about me."

Despite that this girl was in her rival house and sided with the dark side, Hermione couldn't bring herself to hate her. There was a childlike innocence about her.

"That isn't true… You are still the brightest witch of our generation. I heard rumors that you had been banished as well, but I never thought I would see you. Why is it that you are here?" She asked curiously, raising a blonde eyebrow.

"My roommate had a heart attack. He is in the other wing." Hermione said simply, tracing the edge of her cup. Thankfully Daphne didn't realize her attempt at dodging the bigger question: Why was she banished? She looked up and caught a strange look on Daphne's face.

"What is it?"

Daphne shook her head, trying to clear her face of any suspicion.

"It's nothing." She said, giving Hermione a cheerful smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. Hermione wasn't going to let this go.

"Daphne, tell me. What is it? You can trust me…"

Daphne shook her head, putting her cup of coffee down. "It's just that we've had a great deal of the banished wizards come in through here. They have been complaining of pains and the doctors can't diagnose them. Something is not right, I can feel it. Even with myself, I get pains and start feeling weak and dizzy. I never had anything like that happen to me." She said quietly.

Hermione stared at the girl. She felt crestfallen knowing exactly why all of these people were suffering. Their magic was leaving them slowly but surely.

"Is that why Pansy is here?" She asked hesitantly.

Daphne nodded, "She doesn't have long to live. Her nervous system is deteriorating and no one can do anything about it." Daphne looked down her eyes watering, "I know she was horrible in school, but she is my friend and to see her dying…"

Hermione furrowed her brow and chewed on her lip nervously. Daphne was on to something. The former Death Eaters weren't as naïve to the situation as she had thouht. They were hurting as well.

"Daphne, if there was anything I could do to stop this, I would." Hermione offered, trying to make her condolence sound sincere.

"Maybe you can figure something out. If there is anyone who can, it's you." Daphne said hopefully, her eyes bright with hope.

"Daphne, you don't understand. I am powerless, just like you and every other banished wizard. There is nothing I can do." Hermione answered, surprised by how harsh she had sounded. Why was everyone expecting her to save the world? Wasn't she banished for trying to save people?

Daphne dropped her head, "I understand…" She said standing up. "Well then, you are welcome to stop by and visit this wing if you would like." She gave a small smile, "I have to return to work."

"Daphne, do you know the coffee shop across the street?" Hermione asked.

"The one with the red door? Yes, I know of it." She said, "I was recently transferred to London because of Pansy. I hadn't had a chance to visit."

"Come by for a cup of coffee. Blaise and I work there and I'm sure he would be happy to see you." Hermione said.

"I will." Daphne said with a smile, "I had a feeling one of us was working there. The red door gave it away."

"Red door?"

Daphne nodded, "The red door is the sign of the rebellion against Dumbledore. Any place that has a red door is considered to be a safe place for us. I don't know much, but there is someone who is trying to raise an army to return the magic back to the banished."

Hermione paled, but said nothing. Her home had a red door, the coffee shop, and several other homes and shops all had red doors. If other people knew of what was happening, how long would it be before Dumbledore would figure things out?

"Don't get me wrong. I actually like living in the muggle world." Daphe said with a shy smile, "It's so different and refreshing from the stiff medieval rules of the wizarding world. I just wish that we didn't have to die off. If this person succeeds, then we can restore our magic and rebuild a new life for ourselves."

Hermione smiled, so there really were people who believed in Tom's cause, even though they didn't know the dangers it posed.

"My father would probably roll in his grave if he heard this, but I personally would like to stay here in the muggle world." She said with a dry laugh.

Hermione nodded in understanding, "Yes, it's not so bad, is it?"

Daphne shook her head, "No, it's magical in its own way."

"Miss Granger! There you are!" Ms. Smith appeared in the doorway. Her eyes red and swollen from crying, her usually prim and proper hair was in disarray. The two girls turned to the doorway and Hermione nearly laughed at the sight; Daphne wasn't as shy about letting her laugh being heard.

"Tom woke up. He is asking for you."

* * *

"Don't torment him, Hermione. The doctors gave him a large dose of medication to calm him. We don't want to give him another heart attack." Ms. Smith warned. Hermione scoffed inwardly. Did the old woman think that Tom's attack was Hermione's doing?

"I won't Ms. Smith." She said with a sugary sweet smile, entering the room. She closed the door and turned to the patient. Her smile immediately dropped into a guarded frown.

Tom was laying in an upright position on his bed. Behind the angry glower that he was putting out, was the face of exhaustion.

"You know, its customary muggle tradition to bring flowers of condolence or at least a smile to an ill patient." He said with a smirk crossing his arms.

Hermione was not buying into his humor that easily. She stood by the door quietly, not responding to him.

"So you are mute now? Or is the only method of communication that you recognize is the taunts you throw at me during dinner?"

"Ms. Smith has the right to know. She needs to know she is harboring a homicidal maniac in her home." Hermione said coldly, trying to convince herself of these words as well.

Tom looked annoyed, his eyes didn't move from her form as they narrowed dangerously. "You will never behave that way again." He said simply, stunning her with the coldness in his voice.

"You have no control over me." Hermione looked up at him sharply, "You can't make me do anything! I refuse to be a pawn in your twisted games!"

Tom snickered, "There are lives at stake, lives that have already been given to this cause. Wake up and smell the coffee little girl, this isn't a game. Like it or not, you will be pulled into this. I just figured you would be smart enough to choose the right side." His face was serene but his words were laced with venom. Hermione shuddered, but she refused to back down.

"You think I don't know that? I just saw a schoolmate dying! I saw how tortured Draco looks. I see how miserable Blaise is every day! I know how these people are suffering; but rising to power by providing salvation through an oath of loyalty is not the answer! These people have the right to choose their destiny and not side with you just because they want to live. Some of these people never asked for a war, they just want to remain alive, in peace." Hermione was standing straight, her small hands balled up into fists of fury.

Tom smirked, as if she had just told a joke.

"What is so funny?" Hermione asked, she couldn't believe this man. After what she had said, he had the audacity to laugh.

"You are. You are a walking contradiction. You want to save these people. Wandless magic is the only thing that can save them. And yet you refuse to learn it because you are convinced that it is evil. It is your stubbornness that is killing these people. Instead of fighting this movement, embrace it so that you can save them." He casually sat back against the pillows waiting for her response.

"I refuse to use people as chess pieces and have them die." Hermione said slowly, "You said some have already died for this cause. How many, Tom? How many have already given their lives to you?"

For a brief second, Hermione could have sworn she saw a flicker of red in his eyes. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. The pulse on the heart monitor sped up.

Hermione took a step back, waiting for him to throw a curse at her. The air around them suddenly became thick with tension as his heart rate began to slow down.

"When there is a cause, a movement; there will be lives lost. It's a given. I'm not forcing anyone to give their lives to me, those who have, volunteered on their own accord. They knew that people would die. How many people have died in Potter's name, or in Dumbledore's cause?" He asked, opening his now blue eyes.

He gazed at her and she felt her heart drop. For a moment he looked so vulnerable, so human. There was an unquestionable grief in his eyes, the pain was evident on his face. It was as if the mask of the madman, the mask of the polite gentleman had been removed. It was as if she was staring at the lost boy from the orphanage, who was lost, scared, and confused.

"W-who died?" Hermione whispered hoarsely, trying to remain calm.

Tom composed himself; the mask came back on his face almost instantly. "It doesn't matter. Leave me now, the drugs are making me drowsy." He mumbled, laying down on the bed.

"Tom Ridd-"

"I said, LEAVE." He hissed, sending her a dangerous glare. Hermione huffed and stormed out of his room, slamming the door shut behind her.

* * *

When he was alone, Tom let out a long sigh. Why was it that every time he was alone with that insufferable girl, he was always pushed to the edge?

She always left him feeling exhausted and emotionally drained, she was pressing all of the buttons with the intent to anger him and set him off.

This wouldn't do. He needed a loyal follower, not a silly girl who questioned his every move. Still, he believed that he had made some progress in convincing her to join him. At least she was speaking to him.

Perhaps Tom Black's death would not be in vain. Perhaps this plan of his would really work out if, that is, he could completely control that spitfire.

She needed to be punished for her insolent behavior. No one spoke to Tom Riddle in that tone. No one.

With another long sigh Tom closed his eyes as the drug induced sleep took over.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was in his study, pouring himself a glass of firewhiskey. It had been another sleepless night for him. The nightmares of the war still haunted him. Soon it would all end, and he and his family would be restored to their former glory.

Suddenly his fireplace roared to life.

"Mr. Weasley, what brings you here, at this hour?" Lucius Malfoy asked, raising an eyebrow at the tall red headed man who had just stepped through his fireplace.

"I think we may have a problem." The man replied, looking distraught and out of breath.

"What do you mean?" Lucius asked carefully, setting down his glass.

"Dumbledore came to the house today, he took Harry and Snape to kill Voldemort. When Harry returned, he looked utterly shattered. Ginny went after him." He said, catching his breath.

"You don't suppose…" Lucius drawled, thinking of the worst cases that would occur.

"I think he is going to pull out of the plans."

* * *

**A/N: I am sooo sorry I was delayed in the post. For those of you who want to hear an excuse: I went home for the thanksgiving holidays and while decorating my parent's house I fell off the ladder and into the rose bushes that grow by their house, spraining my left wrist (Not to mention the scratches from the thorns. They are more irritating than paper cuts!) Then I came home and had finals which end tomorrow (Yay!) I feel awful so I typed up 2 chapters with one hand and will post the second one in a day or two. My hand is feeling a bit better, so maybe I will return to regular posting by the end of the week.**

**Thank you to all who read this story, and super big thank you to those who take the time to review. Its actually the reviews that help me shape the details of the story, so I greatly appreciate them.**

**So yeah will Tom be able to convince Hermione to join him? Will Harry tell Ginny the truth? Will Snape uncover Harry's secret? And who is the mysterious Weasley meeting up with Lucius? Is Harry really going to drop everything?**

**Any guesses?**

**Until next time, Happy readings!**

**-TE**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

When Hermione had left Tom's hospital room she was enraged. Someone important had died, but who? She turned and saw Ms. Smith looking at her expectantly and Hermione gave her a tight smile.

"He said he wanted to rest because the medication was making him drowsy." Hermione explained. Ms. Smith didn't need to know the details. The elderly woman nodded as Hermione yawned. "I'm going to head on home, I have to work tomorrow."

"All right dear. You go on ahead, I will stay with Thomas in case he needs anything." Ms. Smith said sweetly. Hermione bit her lip, if Ms. Smith was like their mother, then that woman definitely had picked her favorite child. What parent wouldn't want a child like Tom? She shook her head, why was she getting jealous? Ms. Smith wasn't her mother.

"Will you be alright, walking in the snow?" Ms. Smith asked, as she placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder affectionately, tearing her away from her thoughts. In many ways Ms. Smith had become like a mother to Hermione. She reminded her of Professor McGonagall.

"I'll go to the shop. Blaise is probably still lurking inside, he won't mind giving me a ride." Hermione replied, "Would you like me to bring you something in the morning, a change of clothes perhaps?"

Ms. Smith nodded, "Yes, dear. Such a sweet girl you are." She said with a proud smile.

Hermione nodded and wished the woman a good night, and strolled out of the hospital. She stood in the snow and looked across the street at the red door of the coffee shop.

The red door was a sign of the rebellion. The war had begun. Tom had been right, she was caught in the middle of it. But she refused to take sides. There had to be another way.

Siding with Tom just to get blind revenge on Dumbledore was silly. An eye for an eye leaves two men blind. She wanted to make a difference by her own terms, not as someone's puppet. But she couldn't sit back and watch Tom or Dumbledore become consumed with power.

Hermione could clearly see that Blaise was no longer in the coffee shop so she began to walk home in the silent snowy night. She needed the silence to sort out her thoughts, which had become more and more clustered in the realms of her mind.

She had finally turned the corner to where her home stood, not realizing that she was already almost home. What had happened to Tom that got him so unhinged? Did he overuse the magic within him? Or was there a different reason?

Hermione froze suddenly, her eyes shot wide open as realization hit her. Tom was dying yesterday. A piece of him had died. He was remorseful because Tom was only capable of feeling remorse for himself! It was a horcrux that had died yesterday! Her mind reeled, trying to remember all of the existing horcruxes that had remained.

There was Ginny, Tom Black, and the locket that she had kept hidden. One of the three was destroyed. She paled at the thought of losing Ginny; or at the thought that Tom Black had to die such a miserable death. But what if it wasn't Tom or Ginny? What if someone had found the locket? She rose her head as she came to the red door of her home and came face to face with none other than Albus Dumbledore.

"Miss Granger, how wonderful it is to see you."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the powerful wizard standing at her front door.

"I can't say the same to you, sir." She responded carefully, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Ah, yes. I can see why that is. From what I have heard, you seem to be enjoying your muggle life. I wouldn't want any hard feelings to be between us. Are you feeling unwell? You look ill." He said with a sweet smile.

When Hermione was a little girl in Hogwarts his smiles were always reassuring and kind. But now, behind the kindness in his eyes was suspicion. It had finally hit her. Dumbledore must have looked down at a young Tom the same way. No wonder the man had so much resentment towards the former headmaster.

"I'm well, and don't worry I don't hold grudges. Except for a tiny detail. Magic, I can live without; but you tore me from my friends and wizarding family when I threatened to expose the truth of your scheme." She said harshly, crossing her arms in defiance.

Dumbledore's brows furrowed, "Skipping the pleasantries, are we? Miss Granger, what I did was for your own good. Your mind was tainted by lies of the Death Eaters. Harry said so himself, after you returned from the Malfoy Manor, you were never quite the same. I had to take precautions to protect those I care about."

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "I was tortured, of course I wouldn't be the same. And those lies I told are the truth!"

"Oh, really Miss Granger? And how were you able to prove that those statements you spoke were the truth? Have you been talking to people in the wizarding world? Or is there someone here who is keeping you well informed?" Dumbledore asked with a curious twinkle in his eyes.

Hermione stood still. He was testing her to get information. She couldn't answer his question without putting many people in danger.

"I came to that conclusion on my own, and I will stand behind it. I have seen banished wizards dying from losing their magic, and they haven't even been out here for five years, Sir." Hermione gave him an icy glare, which seemed to have disturbed him.

"Just know, Miss Granger, that it is never too late to tell the truth. You have made all the wrong choices until now, but you can still change everything. Don't get your hands dirty by playing dangerous games." Dumbledore said, giving her a kind smile.

Hermione shook her head, "No, sir. It was the truth that got me into this mess. And with the truth I will get out." She said with her head held high with determination. Hermione wasn't afraid of him, and he saw that immediately, and nodded solemnly.

Hermione was declaring war.

"I see… May I ask, why no one is home? I was hoping to have some tea and sugar cookies with Ms. Smith."

Another trick question. If Dumbledore knew about the horcrux, he would figure out that Tom was ill because it was destroyed.

"She is at the hospital with Tom Black. He fainted a few days ago from exhaustion, and the hospital is making sure that he is resting. They know that if he comes home, he will overwork himself again."

"Is that so?" Dumbledore responded, taking his wand out. Hermione looked down on it with envy. What she would give to have that wand in her hands.

"Yes, whenever he is at home, his nose is always buried in a medical book of some sort. He is determined to save lives and be the best doctor he can be. His body, however cannot keep up with the strain. Typical Ravenclaw, always chasing knowledge." Hermione said brightly, walking past him. Hopefully he had bought her story. She did take notes on how to flatter Tom from Ms. Smith.

"Now if you excuse me, I have to be up early tomorrow morning. Have a good night." Hermione opened the front door and before he could say another word she slammed it in his face.

Once inside she held her breath until she heard the crack that had signaled his disappearance. After checking the window to make sure he was really gone, she ran up the stairs and to her own room.

The locket was still in its hiding place. Hermione sighed in relief but then realized something terrible. If the locket was safe, then either Ginny or Tom had died yesterday.

This wouldn't do, she needed answers. Tom would be gone for the rest of the night. It was her only chance. Hermione left her room and walked up to his door, realizing that it was locked. She bit her lip as she fought with her morals.

Should she try wandless magic to open the door? Would that really make her evil? No, letting Tom run loose with this information to take over the world would make her evil. Letting Dumbledore get away with the genocide of the banished would make her evil.

She closed her eyes, and pointed a finger at the door, and concentrated. She could feel the magical pull inside of her. Garnering all of her knowledge from what she had read about wandless magic, she tried to direct the flow into a light stream. She couldn't have another explosion happen. She heard a click and felt the door open.

Grinning with glee, Hermione walked into the tidy flat and looked around. There was nothing out of the ordinary inside, but Hermione knew better. She walked through the kitchen and living room, searching all of the cupboards and shelves, and didn't find anything incriminating.

Then she turned to his bedroom door. So this was where he kept his secrets. She reached out and touched the door and was hit with a curse that sent her flying backwards into the coffee table.

Hermione groaned and stood, her back aching against the impact of the table. She would be bruised and sore tomorrow for sure. Of course it wouldn't be this easy. Hermione knew the curse that warded the room, protecting it from intruders. Releasing this ward wouldn't be easy, even with a wand.

Hermione set her jaw, and glared at the door. It was pointless to try to be discreet; the ward had probably notified Tom that there was an intruder in his room. She didn't care if she blew up his entire flat; she needed to get his journals, no matter what.

She raised her palm and directed her magic to her palm, chanting the spells to release the ward on the room. Her palm began to burn as the magic rushed through her arm, but she held on to the spell, refusing to give up. The burning intensified as she felt her palm tear open.

Hermione yelped, retracting her arm. She looked at her aching hand and saw a gash on her palm, it was the same on that Tom got when he cursed her. Her entire body was pulsing, as the magical energy scattered and pounded through her. So this is what it felt like, to push your magic to its limits. She was sweating and breathing hard as if she had just ran a marathon.

Hermione dropped her arm, letting the blood drip to the floor, and turned to the door. Had this spell worked? She ran to the door, and reached out to turn the knob. When she felt the cold metal of the knob come in contact with her hand, she breathed a sigh of relief. It had worked!

A grin filled her face as she turned the knob, but fell suddenly when the door wouldn't open. Tom had the sense to lock his door as well, it seemed. She sighed and raised her bleeding hand to the door, to unlock it. However, the magic wouldn't flow. She frowned and tried again. Nothing happened.

She groaned and dropped her head on the door frame. Why wasn't the simple spell working?

Hermione remembered enough from that night that Tom had been able to heal his hand after torturing her, why wasn't she able to make her magic flow again.

"Because you are no Tom Riddle…" Hermione muttered, standing aside. She could hear Tom's smug sarcasm in her own voice. There had to be another way to get into Tom's room, was the window warded by any chance?

The pain of the gash on her palm reminded her that before she could do anything else, she needed to at least stop the bleeding. Or else she would be the one in the hospital.

She made her way downstairs to the kitchen, and turned on the light. After a few minutes of rummaging around, she was able to find a first aid kit. After she had cleaned and bandaged her wound, then reached into Ms. Smith's secret stash, and poured herself a glass of scotch.

Hermione held the glass in front of her face and smiled, remembering the first time that she, Harry, and Ron had snuck a bottle of fire whiskey to try. The looks on the boys faces as the alcohol burned their throats were priceless. She sighed, taking another sip, and pulled out one of the bobby pins that held her now outgrown bangs out of her face. She twirled it lazily between her fingers and continued to drink, when an idea struck her.

Tom's room was no longer magically warded! She could pick the lock! Without a second thought she raced upstairs.

After several minutes of fidgeting with the lock, she heard a click and the door opened. She had done it, she really had done it.

Hermione opened the room and entered. She knew Tom would probably be enraged with her, but she didn't care. She was a woman on a mission, and a Cruciatus Curse wouldn't be enough to deter her from her goal.

Tom's room was tidy, like the rest of his flat, but something was askew. Stacks and stacks of journals, ancient tomes, and books were stacked all around the room. There was a pleasant light from a glass tank which held a small snake.

Hermione shuddered at the creature, and ignored it as she inspected the rest of the room. In a nightstand drawer, she found several small boxes which were, not surprisingly, locked. It seemed that Tom was taking no chances. She ignored the remaining boxes and made her way to the journals and tomes. She sat on the floor, and picked up a journal and began to read as quickly as she could.

* * *

_Draco-_

_I can't do this anymore. Tell Tom that I am done. I was a fool to rush into this plan and to believe this madman would be able to change things for the better. I am sorry for dragging you into this, but if you know what is best for you, you will pull out as well. I will try to find a way to bring Hermione back to the wizarding world so that she will be safe. Ginny and I will leave Britain until I am sure that we are both safe. Charlie is heading back to Romania, so we will stay with him for the time being. I can no longer play for anyone's side. I am pulling out of this game, and I suggest you do the same._

_-HP_

Draco stared at the paper in his hands in disbelief. Potter, their hope to restore balance, had abandoned them all. He was the true coward.

Draco let out a low growl and marched to his father's study.

"Well if it isn't my favorite grandson." A voice came from above.

Draco stopped in the middle of the hallway, and looked up at the portrait. "What do you want?" He spat angrily at the portrait, "You knew all along what was going on! You knew about father and mother, and about Potter and Riddle! Why didn't you tell me?" Draco said, shaking in anger.

The portrait was unfazed, "Because I wanted to protect the last of the Malfoy line. The less you knew, the safer you were. I couldn't very well have you exposed and disposed of." The portrait responded with a regal wave of the hand. "If your parents would have been banished, at the very least, you would remain to continue our sacred blood line."

"I had every right to know! Now everything is a mess! I could have convinced Potter not to run away like a scared girl if I only had known!" Draco hissed, waving the letter in to the portrait.

"Harry Potter is a fool. Just like every other Potter before him. He jumps forward into the fire when there is a prospect of being a hero, but when the going gets tough, they all flee. Looks like you won't be able to save your precious mudblood after all." Abraxas said with a wryly smile.

Draco narrowed his eyes at the portrait, "Don't you understand, old man? This is bigger than Hermione! There are other lives at stake, and if we don't do anything about it, everyone will die!"

"You will not speak to me in that tone, Draco." The portrait said sternly. "You made the same mistake in following Tom Riddle, so I will tell you again. Don't be a hero like the Potters. Run. Run and save yourself, while you still have the opportunity. Both sides will get stronger, and they will dispose of you at a whim when they see fit."

"I am not a coward. I will not run away like last time. This time, I am going to fight for what I believe in." Draco hissed, and raised his palm at the portrait.

"Then you will die young, you insolent child. It's a pity that the bloodline that I fought to preserve, will die off so shamelessly."

Draco rolled his eyes and smirked. In a split second, the portrait caught fire. Draco watched his grandfather flee the portrait as it turned into ash.

His magic was getting stronger.

* * *

"Goodness Granger! What happened to you?" Blaise asked staring at the girl who looked like she took a heavy beating. She was limping, her arm was bandaged, and both of her eyes were puffy from a sleepless night.

Hermione threw him an annoyed stare and put on her apron, "What didn't happen? Tom had a heart attack, I stayed at the hospital all night, Dumbledore harassed me, I broke into Tom's room and spent the entire night stealing as much information as I could before he returns."

Blaise's eyebrows shot up, he grabbed her arm and led her to the back room, away from the customers.

"What do you mean you broke in? You said he is powerful, didn't he place wards on the room?"

Hermione dropped her head in guilt, "Imayhaveusedwandlessmagic." She muttered under her breath.

"What was that, Granger?"

"I said I used wandless magic. I unlocked the door, and then was thrown back by the ward. After removing it, my magic became damaged." She raised her bandaged hand as proof. "I couldn't do any more spells, so I picked the lock and was able to get to some journals before I had to head out to the hospital to drop of Ms. Smith's things to her."

"You used wandless magic! Granger, you have to teach me! But wait, you were at the hospital, why didn't Tom hex you to oblivion?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I can't teach you anything until I get a full grasp on it. I don't want to damage your internal magic by testing theories on you. As for Tom, well apparently the broken wards must have alerted him because he began to throw a fit. The doctors literally had to sedate him. He is sleeping now."

"Granger, swear to me you will teach me. I know you can't fight Riddle and Dumbledore alone. You need allies."

Hermione nodded, and the two of them left the back room. When they walked into the main café, the two froze.

Standing in front of them was a very angry Narcissa Malfoy and a grinning Daphne Greengrass.

"Blaise!" Daphne ran behind the counter and gave the man a hug.

"Daphne! What are you doing here?" He asked, looking down at her in concern, "I thought your family fled to France?"

Daphne shook her head, releasing him from her embrace, "Running didn't work. They tracked us down and banished us into the muggle world. I'm a nurse in training at the hospital across the street." She said with a smile, "It was Hermione who invited me to come over and pay you a visit."

The two turned and looked at Hermione, who was locked in a staring contest with Narcissa.

"We need to talk." The older woman said quietly.

* * *

"A delivery for Mr. Tom Riddle." Tom felt someone sit at the foot of his bed. He opened his eyes wearily. The sedatives they had given him were strong, but he was able to fight the sleep. He did, however manage to fool the doctors.

He opened his eyes and saw the Weasley that was sitting by his feet.

"What is it now?" He growled groggily.

"Tough night, Tommy?" The redhead said with a playful smile.

"Don't call me that, Weasley. Someone broke into my room. If you come bearing news, it had better be information on who was stupid enough to break through my wards. Well?"

"Ah, you will find out for yourself." The man said with a playful smile.

"I don't like playing guessing games, Weasley. Tell me." Tom was getting irritated.

"I thought we were past formal names, Tommy. Potter told me to give you this. He told Ginny everything and they are getting ready to leave with me to Romania." The man handed Riddle a piece of paper.

Tom took the note and read it quickly, "You made sure they didn't know about your secret?"

"No, Harry told me his side of the story. A very, very filtered version of the story; one he probably told Ginny. So I offered him refuge in Romania."

"Excellent." Tom rubbed his chin as a devious smile spread on his face. "Let him think that he is out of the game. Continue your work in Romania, Charlie. I will keep in touch and will give you more developed knowledge as it comes to me."

* * *

**A/N: So the mystery Weasley has been revealed! And what is Hermione planning to do now that she has declared war against Dumbledore? As always, rest assured that all of the unanswered questions will be answered slowly throughout the story. So my hand is all better, and I am already halfway through editing the finished next chapter and am writing the chapter after that, where Hermione will make a very important decision.**

**Thank you to everyone who reveiwed and read this story. A particular shout out to a reviewer named serpentslions for your encouraging and uplifting review!**

**I'm considering writing a chirstmas oneshot to 3 random reviewers based on a prompt and pairing they give me, just as a thank you for reading this story and taking the time to review it. So on your reviews that you usually leave, attach a prompt and a pairing and I will have a short oneshot posted for you on Christmas Day. :) This isn't a scheme to get more reviews or anything (I have read about authors who got blamed for doing this sort of thing to get more reviews) and you can pm me with your oneshot prompts too. Like I said its just my way of thanking you guys.**

**Until next time, Happy Readings :)**

**-TE**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Tom watched as Charlie apparated from his hospital room and closed his eyes. This was unexpected. It seemed that his misstep with the Granger girl had cost him Potter's loyalty.

Tom rubbed his chin thoughtfully, feeling the subtle of hair from missing his shave. Loyalty, it took such a long time to build up, and yet it vanished in a single moment. Tom, however, could deduct the possible reason as to why Potter had fled with the Weasley girl in tow.

Seeing that he had behaved ruthlessly with the Granger girl and with Tom Black, Harry had become afraid that Tom wouldn't hesitate to kill Ginny and extract his soul from her.

Tom's brow furrowed as he crossed his arms, deep in thought. His behavior had become to rash and that had cost him an alliance with the golden boy of the light. That boy was to be a king on his chess board, the unmoving image of his cause that he would protect. Potter was to be a distraction to the public, to hold their attention while Tom did his dirty work in the shadows.

Thank Merlin Charlie had caught them before their escape. There was still some use for them in the grand plan, and he had enough time to allow Charlie to convince the two to stay. He was glad that he had selected the playful dragon keeper to join his cause.

The man had a knack for hiding in plain sight. His utter lack of common respect for Tom, was another matter. Tom was sure that with enough time, he would teach the dragon keeper how to submit properly before a ruler.

Tom sighed and lay his head back down on the pillow, feeling weary from the sedatives. He gazed out the window, watching the snowflakes dance slowly. There was still the matter with the Granger girl. He needed a new partner, one that could help him advance his work, and she was the only one qualified to do it.

After she had found out his true identity, she had put a very tall wall between them, most likely to protect herself, he mused. If he played his cards right, he would be able to woo her to his side. She had a weakness, two actually, Compassion and intelligence. He knew very well that it was she who had used wandless magic to get into his room.

Tom closed his eyes and smiled to himself. Yes, he would be able to use her weakness against her, and make her think that she is in control. The more she would think she was fighting him, the further she would fall into his trap.

Harry had fallen easily, Tom had given him hope for change. But the boy fled before Tom could cloud his mind with the blur between good and evil. But he was sure that once the Granger girl would fall; he would be waiting catch her and never let her out of his grasp.

Tom smiled to himself. Yes, all he had to do was make the girl forget that he was once the big bad Voldemort. He would show her kindness as he had done in the beginning. He was sure that in no time at all, she would blindly follow him.

* * *

"Is earl grey alright with you?" Hermione asked, putting down two teacups on the table. Narcissa nodded, and took a seat.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Hermione asked, taking a seat across the prim woman.

"Before I begin, I assume that you are up to date with the latest news?" Narcissa asked.

Hermione nodded, "Yes, I know Harry ran, Tom had a heart attack, possibly from the destruction of a horcrux-"

"The horcrux was Tom Black. Tom had guaranteed the safety of my cousin, and he had failed. Tom Black is now dead, and Riddle still hasn't made any progress."

"So, what are you saying? Are you going to turn from him as well?" Hermione inquired leaning in with interest.

Narcissa shook her head, "No, I want to fight for my husband and for this cause. The ministry has been closing in on our family. They are watching all of us, especially Draco. I just want to make sure that he is safe."

Hermione sighed, "Do you think that Riddle is capable of killing off one of us?"

Narcissa raised an eyebrow in amusement, "One of us? You've joined his side officially now?"

Hermione shook her head furiously, "No! I would never, I just know about what is going on, that is why I consider myself one of you."

Narcissa smiled and looked down at her tea cup, "A word of warning Miss Granger. Once Tom finds that Potter ran, he will become more unstable. What he needs now more than ever is to feel security, to feel that he has loyal followers that won't turn their backs on him. His greatest fear is being alone."

Hermione huffed, "He wanted to be immortal, being alone is a price to pay for that."

Narcissa sighed and stood. She walked to the bookshelf on the other side of the café and pulled out a chess set.

"I believe I've asked you if you played chess, but you said you didn't, correct?" She asked, taking a seat once more.

Hermione nodded, "Ron Weasley was an excellent player, but he never taught me how to play."

With a wave of Narcissa's hand, the board was magically set.

"If you would allow me, I would like to teach you how to play, you will find that it will help you understand how life works, and how Tom thinks."

Hermione looked down at the board, as Narcissa took a piece into her hand, "This is a king. He can only move one spot at a time, and needs heavy protection. The entire purpose of the game is to protect him. If the other side captures him, the game ends." She looked up at Hermione and smiled, the girl was so deep in concentration that Narcissa could have sworn she was mentally jotting notes down.

"In our situation," she continued, "The King is the symbol of our cause, what we are fighting for. For now the King is Tom, he is trapped and limited in mobility. Tom originally planned on Mr. Potter being the symbol once we were in the open, but now that the boy has run, it seems that Tom has some thinking to do."

Hermione nodded in understanding, and Narcissa picked up the piece next to the king. "This," She said, "This is the Queen. This piece is the most powerful one on the board. It has freedom to move in any linear direction it chooses." She chuckled for a moment, and Hermione looked up at her quizzically.

"They say behind every successful man, there is a woman. Give her power and she can either conquer a kingdom for you, or destroy you."

Hermione smiled, "I'm assuming that in all of this, you are the queen? You are the one who has freedom to move back and forth between the two worlds discreetly."

"For now I am, however a more powerful player will soon take my place."

She reached over and took two identical pieces, "These two are the bishop. One can only move on the white diagonals, the other only on the black. They can block off the opponents movements from a far distance, and when they work together they can immobilize pieces."

"Who would that be?" Hermione asked curiously.

Narcissa smiled, "My husband is one of them, as for the other, Tom doesn't want you to know his identity. When the two of them pair off, they can be quite deadly." She said with pride in her voice, making Hermione shudder.

Hermione took a sip of tea as Narcissa moved to the next set.

"These are the Knights. The move in an L shaped manner, and have the ability to jump over pieces and to protect them in a way that the other player may fail to notice if they don't look closely enough."

"I am going to assume that I don't know these people either?" Hermione asked.

Narcissa gave her a secretive smile, "Oh, you know one of them very, very well."

Hermione leaned in curiously, "Who? Draco? Harry? Blaise?"

Narcissa laughed, "You just can't stand not knowing something. Be careful, because it might serve as a downfall."

Hermione looked down at the board, and chewed her lip in frustration as Narcissa proceeded. "The last of the back row is the Rook, the wall of protection. We don't have anyone in this post yet, because we are not in the open yet. Our secrecy is our protection for now, and it keeps us hidden behind the red door."

Narcissa waved her hand at the front row. "These pieces are the pawns. Many deem them small and insignificant, but they are valuable assets. They are bargaining chips, they are a distraction. They can protect you and give their life for you; and once a pawn makes it across the entire board, step by step, it can become any piece it wants."

"So who are the pawns?" Hermione asked.

"Draco is one, but once the Ministry stops watching him, I'm sure Tom will want him to become a knight who can jump over the law and the rules. In a way, you are also a pawn Miss Granger, but you haven't found your purpose yet."

Hermione huffed, "Tom himself said that we were all pawn's in Dumbledore's game. Since Dumbledore is playing with the pieces from the other side, who is the puppet master behind Tom's cause? Tom?"

Narcissa took a sip of her tea, and put the cup down. She looked at Hermione with a serious expression. "Yes, we were all pawns that were taken for granted. But we have crossed the board and become pieces that we can all be proud of. Each and every one of us got on this board by choice. There was no one forcing us to play this game. Our side, I suppose, is controlled by fate, not Tom."

"Isn't Tom the leader?"

"No, Tom wants to think that he is the player, but he is nothing more than a king, a symbol for our cause. We must protect him, and ensure that this cause survives and flourishes, because if we fail, we all die."

* * *

Blaise watched from the counter as Hermione said goodbye to Narcissa and walked back to the work area. She looked shaken up, but she stubbornly wore a brave face.

"Is everything all right?" Blaise asked, wiping a cup dry.

Hermoine nodded and turned to Daphne, who was standing beside Blaise.

"Did you two manage to catch up?" She asked.

"Yes, it seems that Blaise is the same as ever." Daphne grinned, "But never in my wildest dreams did I think that he would be acting so civilly with you."

Blaise feigned scorn as he put the cup down, "I can't believe you would speak ill of me, Ms. Greengrass. What would your father say? We were, after all, promised to each other." He added with a wink.

Hermione's eyes widened, "You two were engaged?"

Daphne nodded, "Yes, but now that we were banished, I guess the pureblood rules no longer apply to us." She said with a casual shrug, "We were dating, up until the war."

Hermione smiled at the two. "You know what Christmas is right around the corner, is there anything that you would like?"

Daphne's eyes lit up, "Hermione Granger wants to get us presents?"

Hermione chuckled, "Nothing grand mind you… Just a token of appreciation for good company."

Daphne thought for a while, "Well jewelry would be nice…" She gave Blaise a suggestive wink.

Blaise rolled his eyes, "If there was one thing that I would wish for, is to be able to fly on my broom again. That feeling of free falling is irreplaceable." He said with a glum sigh.

The mood suddenly shifted into a dreary fog, as memories of Hogwarts returned to them.

"Why don't we go to an amusement park? They have roller coasters that drop you in the air. It's not flying, but the feeling is all the same."

"What's an amusement park?" Blaise asked as Daphne asked, "What is a roller coaster?"

"You two have never been to an amusement park?" Hermione asked, in utter shock, "Well then, that settles it! Blaise, Daphne, we are taking a day off, and I am going to show you the true wonders of the muggle world."

"But you are afraid of flying… Why would you suffer on… what was it called again, a roller-"

"Coaster. Roller coaster." Hermione said with a grin. "I won't be riding them, you two will. But you need a muggle tour guide to show you the beauty of the muggle world. No wonder you two are so glum here, you have never seen the magic of our world." She said with an excited smile. Turning on her feet, she worked the rest of her shift with a cheerful grin on her face.

* * *

"Thanks for letting us stay with you, Charlie. Mum was hysterical as it was, when she found out we were leaving. Knowing that we would be with you calmed her." Ginny said, as they dropped the portkey and began walking to the grounds.

Charlie nodded, but remained silent. Harry could cleary see a secretive smile tugging at his lips. Something was not right, he could feel it.

Once they had entered the campgrounds where the dragon keepers lived, Harry caught it. There were far too many people at the camp. As far as Charlie had told them, there were only fifty dragon keepers. The number of tents looked more like a small village.

"Charlie, what is this?" Harry asked, stopping.

Charlie rolled on the ball of his foot and turned to Harry. His cocked his head to the side, his long beaded earring dangled with the movement. "You asked if I could take you to a place where you would be safe. Here it is." He gave the scene a grand wave of the hand.

"I don't understand." Ginny looked around in confusion, "What is all this. Look! Are they practicing wandless magic?" She asked pointing to a group of teens who were levitating things with their hands.

"Charlie what is the meaning of this?" Harry demanded angrily.

"Sir! You've returned!" A young woman with jet black hair ran towards Charlie. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the visitors.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"No need to apologize, love. I've brought new recruits."

"Recruits? Charlie I am your sister, not a recruit!" Ginny yelled, her temper flaring.

Charlie grinned at her and pulled out a sheet of parchment, "I've brought a new study from Mr. Tom Black. There are three more spells that he has developed with wandless magic. Now, would you be a dear and duplicate and distribute them to the heads? And take Ginny to my tent." He asked with a sweet smile.

"Ginny, let's go. We're leaving." Harry hissed, taking Ginny's arm.

"Ginny, I promised mum I would keep you safe, and mum said you have to listen to me. Harry and I need to have a little chat before we both head in for some lunch."

Ginny looked reluctantly at Harry who finally gave in and nodded. The two men watched the women leave.

Harry he shot Charlie a deathly glare. But the older man merely shrugged.

"I guess you have figured it out, Harry." He crossed his arms, "I am Tom's final contact, that you had yet to meet, and this," He pointed to the village behind him, "Is my army."

"How could you?! Your family trusted you! We trusted you!" Harry yelled.

Charlie smirked, there was no malice in his eyes, just pure mischief. "And where do you think you are going to go? I told you that this is the only safe place for you to be. If you side with Dumbledore, Tom will make sure that Ginny will die. If you run from Tom, he will find you eventually and destroy you both. Here, you both would be safe from both sides and under my care."

"Why did you side with that maniac?" Harry asked.

Charlie grinned, "Why did you?"

"I had my reasons."

"As did I."

Harry huffed in frustration, "We will find a safe place, away from both sides. Then we will expose Tom and Dumbledore and everything will go back to normal!"

Charlie shrugged, "Go ahead and try, I know you want to be a hero and save everyone, but sometimes you have to break the rules to achieve that goal. How many rules did you break to take down Voldemort the first time? Harry listen to me, Tom and Dumbledore will both kill you before you would even be able to say a single word. Straightforward fighting isn't the only way to fight you know. Sometimes you have to hit from the shadows."

Harry didn't look convinced, in fact he looked like he would still try to run. Charlie threw out his last bait, "But before you leave, I think I should let you know something. Tom Riddle taught me how to extract his soul from his horcruxes without killing the host."

"That's impossible!" Harry yelled, but Charlie was unfazed. He leaned over, until his head was at Harry's level and he looked down at Harry as if the boy who lived was nothing more than a child, and smiled.

"Is it?"

* * *

** A/N: This is the last call to submit your request for a oneshot of your choice. At the end of your review write a short prompt and a pairing you would like me to write about for you, and I will pick three and post them on Christmas Day as a thank you for reading my story! **

**Sorry for the extremely boring chess lesson, but a story about chess pieces needed that explanation.**

**Also, I have hit over 100 reviews, and almost 200 followers! Yay! Thank you all so very much for reading this story! So every time I hit a centennial on reviews or followers I will write a oneshot for a reader :)**

**The next chapter will be the last before a turning point in the story, and I will add in a bit of fun since it will be Christmas after all :)**

**Until next time , Happy readings**

**-TE**


End file.
